Danse, danse petite poupée de porcelaine
by yukiee
Summary: Pansy semble être ce qu'elle a toujours été, une bonne cruche, ah oui ? Pansy est heureuse, ah oui ? Pansy sourit, Pansy rit, ah oui ? Mais voila, la réponse est que Pansy cache quelque chose, quelque chose qui dans cette histoire petit à petit sera révélée. Pansy est une fille comme toutes les autres, juste une fille comme toutes les autres, avec des secrets et des mensonges.
1. Chapter 1

**Danse, danse petite poupée de porcelaine.**

**Note****: **Je n'écris pas spécialement pour les reviews ou autre, car je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrite, ni pourquoi je tenais à la finir. Je ne sais pas non plus si je la posterai un jour. Mais au final si vous la lisez c'est que j'ai fini par le faire =). Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est ma première histoire, ma toute première fois. Ahahah Tout ça grâce au cours de neurosciences qui m'a énervé ! J'espère juste qu'au fil du récit je comprendrais pourquoi j'en suis venue à vouloir mettre en avant une personne aussi insignifiante que Pansy Parkinson.

En passant vite fait je voudrais remercier une amie qui m'a lue et encouragée pour cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si elle passera par là un jour soi-dit en passant merci ^^.

**Contexte et disclaimer:** L'histoire se passe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros (je ne sais plus quel âge ils ont, on va dire environs 19 ans ? Ils ont passé l'âge des boutons ou pas ahaha). Elle prend en compte l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais ne respecte pas les évènements, ni les relations. En faite, je me suis juste servie du monde magique et quelques-uns des personnages de JK Rolling donc rien n'est à moi mise à part l'histoire.

Dans cette histoire le personnage de Pansy Parkinson risquera sans doute d'être très étrange à vos yeux. En effet, elle peut aussi bien passer d'une émotion à une autre sans explication que passer d'une pensée à une autre de la même façon. C'est cependant ce qu'il fait qu'elle est elle-même. Je ne me porterais donc pas garante des incompréhensions que pourront entraîner ses pensées sur les rares lecteurs qui s'attarderont à lire la fic =).

Lord mister whitch we must don't prononce the name a été tué, and tout le monde il est sauvé et content. Bon, en faite à proprement réfléchit Harry et ses deux compères ainsi que Rogue et d'autres Serpentards s'en sont sortis (Dumblundore bah lui il est mort). Je pense avoir planté le décor mais dites-le moi si j'ai manqué des trucs importants à expliquer =). Et excusez-moi pour l'orthographe, mais surtout pour les fautes d'accords et de conjugaisons. J'essaierais de les corriger au maximum à l'aide de mes pauvres capacités. Au fait, dans cette histoire Drago n'a jamais au grand jamais été méchant avec Pansy :p !

Il y a plusieurs narrateurs, désolé si vous êtes perdus. En faite, il y a moi le narrateur et écrivaine. Je ne parlerai que si besoin pour planter le décor ou expliquer quelques scènes. Sinon Pansy reste la narratrice principale. Quelques fois elle se parle à elle-même et ses pensées se traduisent par des parenthèses, quant à la petite voix dans sa tête, il n'y aura ni parenthèses ni tirets mais les caractères seront en italique. Pour les autres personnages leurs paroles seront précédées d'un tiret voilà =).

**Résumé :** Pansy semble êtres ce qu'elle à toujours été, une bonne cruche, à oui ? Pansy est heureuse, à oui ? Pansy sourit, Pansy rit, à oui ? Mais voila, la réponse est que Pansy cache quelque chose, quelque chose qui dans cette histoire petit à petit sera révélée. Pansy est une fille comme toutes les autres, juste une fille comme tous les autres, avec des petits secrets et des mensonges.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle n'était encore qu'un embryon.**

Ce n'était pas encore la rentrée des classes pour nos héros qu'ils avaient déjà tous hâte de prendre le train en direction de Poudlard. Tous pensaient à cette guerre enfin terminée. Terminée certes, mais le nombre de victime était grand. Oui, le nombre de morts était si grand que fut spécialement construit un cimetière pour les défunts de la guerre. Or, ceci voyez-vous est une autre histoire. Laissons donc nos survivants pleurer l'absence de leurs congénères et allons nous intéresser aux personnages essentiels de cette fan fiction.

**OOOO**

Pansy parkinson était dans son manoir et plus précisément dans sa chambre, sa chambre à elle. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait tout simplement, car sur son bras, il y' avais une marque. Une bien sombre et hideuse marque. Elle pleurait, elle avait peur pour ses parents, pour ses amis, pour elle. Que leur arriveraient-ils à la cour ? Pansy se calma, il était l'heure, l'heure où tous devaient être jugés pour ce qu'ils ont été forcés d'être.

- TOC TOC TOC, Pansy, on doit y aller, je t'attends en bas avec ta mère.

- J'arrive.

Je m'appels Pansy Parkinson, peut être me prendrez-vous pour une personne souffrante du dédoublement de la personnalité et trouble de l'humeur. Mais malgré le fait que je parle souvent à moi-même en plus de passer de la tristesse à la joie en une fraction de seconde je ne suis pas dite « malade ». Je n'aurai qu'une requête, s'il vous plaît, lisez mon histoire. Je voudrai juste que les gens m'écoutent, je voudrai juste qu'au moins une personne sache. Oui une personne qui ne me connaît pas de préférence. Une personne qui ne saura jamais qui je suis, car je suis trop lâche. Trop lâche pour raconter ça à ceux que je verrai tous les jours, trop lâche d'avouer m'être plainte de mon propre sort. Trop honte de mes confidences. A vous qui me lisez, merci.

**OOOO**

Je me levais afin d'épousseter ma robe et partir ensuite rejoindre mes parents. Et alors que nous nous trouvions devant le ministère de la magie je fis une pause. Ravalant ma peur, j'entrais finalement là où nous devions être jugés. Dans la salle, plusieurs Serpentards s'y trouvaient, dont à l'évidence Drago et Blaise. Je suis désolée, mais je ne m'attarderai pas à vous raconter ce procès … Sachez juste que ma famille, celle de Blaise et de Drago à l'exception de Lucius furent acquittés sous conditions. La famille Goyle et Crabb quant à eux était sous surveillance. Les autres? Je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment.

Retenez aussi le fait que la condition impliquait l'embauche de mes parents par le ministère. Je garde toutefois le soupçon que ces conditions ne soient qu'une façade afin que les aurors puissent garder un œil sur les anciens mangemorts, et la directrice de Poudlard: Mc Gonagall sur leurs enfants. Le procès enfin fini nous rentrâmes chez nous. Aussitôt arrivés mes parents partirent se coucher. Sans doute étaient-ils épuisés par les interrogatoires de la cour.

**OOOO**

Sur ces bonnes nouvelles laissons donc Pansy penser à la fabrication de Big mac (Oui oui je sais, je suis folle) et allons voir ce qu'il se passe au 12 Square Grimmauld. L'ordre s'y était réuni et fêtait la mort du lord dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Harry, Hermione et Ron n'étant pas sortis totalement indemnes se retirèrent dans un coin voulant se retrouver juste tous les trois.

- Hermione arrête de pleurer, commença Ron.

- Je … Je suis tellement contente que vous n'ayez rien tous les deux, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Rien ? Bah dit, on est quand même un peu beaucoup amochés tu ne trouves pas Harry ? Se moqua Ron.

- Ahaha, je suis d'accord avec toi va, merci Mione, moi aussi je suis soulagé que tous ça soit enfin terminé, dit Harry en la prenant contre lui.

- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? Bande de crotte ! Pff bah si c'est comme ça voilà ! Ron les serra tout les deux dans ses bras sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était en train de les écrabouiller.

- AHhhhhhh RONALD WEASLEY ! ARRETE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VAIS DEVENIR DE LA PUREE LA ! Hurla Hermione entre un sanglot et un rire étouffé.

Et, dans un silence, sans plus un mot, nos trois jeunes sorciers se sourirent. Ce n'est qu'après une courte pause qu'ils transplanèrent dans un lieu où ils purent profiter de leur moment à trois, rien qu'à eux. Pour rire, se réconforter, se chamailler et jouer (la cabane hurlante).

Sur les deux plans tout se passait bien, peut être n'était-ce que des apparences qui sait ? Moi je le sais m'enfin je vous ne le dirais pas, car c'est à elle de vous le raconter. N'est-ce pas Pansy ?

(… Ouais ouais …)

Roh c'est bon hein ? Je te laisse-moi vu que je dois raconter la suite.

**OOOO**

L'histoire commença quand le dernier anneau fut forgé par le maître des ténèbres Voldemort. Il voulait asservir toutes les personnes moldus au culte des saucissons secs (parce que c'est trop bonnn !) … Oui OHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

(HEY ! CA VA PAS TOI LA BA NAMEOOOO ce n'est pas ça notre histoire), cria notre Pansy en riant.

Ouais, ouais je sais, au moins tu as ri, ça me déprimait de te voir déprimer m'enfin.

L'histoire commença pour nos jeunes sorciers quand le premier et dernier ainsi que seul train pour Poudlard allait partir. Pour une fois, Harry, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas en retard. Ils avaient même trouvé une cabine pour eux tout seul si c'est pour dire ! Or, ce n'était pas le cas de notre très chère et bien aimée Pansy.

- Merde, merde, merde, NON MAIS QUELLE MERDE ! dit-elle essoufflée en courant après le train alors que celui-ci lançais son sifflement.

- Ma chérie, fais un bon voyage et travaille bien, sois sage avec Drago ! Lui cria sa mère de loin.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. C'est vrai, que je suis fiancée à Drago … qu'elle poisse ! Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça, j'ai enfin réussie à rentrer dans ce maudit train à la noix de coco. Zut, je suis sûr que tous les compartiments sont pris maintenant … AH ! Je sais ! Bah mince, moi qui ne voulais pas y penser, bon tant pis, je vais quand même aller voir où sont Blaise et Drago. Je marchais donc ouvrant compartiment par compartiment et je tombai enfin sur Blaise, mais où était Drago ?

- Ah, enfin ! Salut Blaise, tu vas bien ?

- Oh ! Salut ma petite pensée, je vais bien merci de t'en soucier ahaha et toi ?

- Tu m'as appelé comment là ? Je n'aime pas ça, arrête c'est énervant.

- Et une raison de plus pour continuer ! Ma pensée chérie.

- Non mais Blaise ! Sérieux ! Ça me donne vraiment la chair de poule.

- Ahahaha

- Bon j'abandonne tu ne changeras jamais de toute façon. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour draguer avec des phrases aussi snobes.

- Muais bon, tu viens t'asseoir et me raconter tes vacances ?

- Ok, eu au fait, où est Drago ?

- Ah, je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il revenait il y a même pas deux minutes.

- Je suis là, émit soudainement Drago, tout en entrant dans le compartiment.

- Bah tiens, le voilà notre beau prince blondinet, le taquina Blaise.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as appelé comment la marmotte ? Répliqua notre blond.

- Oh Salut Drago ! Lui dis-je.

- Oh ! Coucou ma pensée tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps tu sais ? Me répondit-il.

- Ah NON ! Tu ne vas pas toi aussi t'y mettre, un seul dragueur ça me suffit ! Rechignais-je.

- Ahahaha va falloir t'y faire Pans', on n'y peut rien si t'es si mignonne, Déclara Blaise et Drago d'une même traite.

Je vous jure au grand manitou du ciel de les tuer tous les deux dès que l'occasion s'en présentera. M'enfin bref, ça faisait du bien de les revoir sain et sauf, ils m'avaient énormément manqués ces deux abrutis finis. Je les aime du plus profond de mon cœur mais, je ne pense pas que le leur dire un jour soit nécessaire, ils étaient déjà au courant. De plus, je suis sûre que leurs égos démesurés éclateraient si je le leur avouée. Conclusion faite, pour leur survis je ne dis rien.

Pendant tout le trajet ils ont parlé de leurs vacances et de leurs projets. Moi? Et bien je les ai écoutés en souriant, mon cœur était soulagé et reposé.

**OOOOO**

Pouldard enfin, tout ce chemin pour quoi ? Entendre Mc Gonagall faire son discours du début d'année et le choixpeau faire son travail. A la table des Serpentards, je reconnus du regard plusieurs personnes qui étaient présentes aux interrogatoires de la cour. Soulagée qu'ils aient pu eux aussi s'en sortir sans trop de complication je souris. Mais alors que la soirée était déjà bien entamée, Mc Gonagall me convoqua dans son bureau à 19 heures par une lettre. Je m'y rendis à regret de quitter Drago et Blaise, mais cependant poussée par la curiosité de ce que la vielle me voulait.

- On se voit ce soir dans la salle commune Pans', reviens nous vivante, me taquina Drago.

- Pff t'es vraiment qu'une banane pourrie toi.

- Merci du compliment, petite pensée.

_Pansy Heyyyy Pansyyy ?! Drago et Blaise ont l'air de bien se porter, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour toi … Je me demande ce que Mc Gonagall te veux._

(Je ne sais pas, on sera vite fixé de toute façon je suis arrivée).

- Tarte au citron, dis-je devant le tableau qui à ces mots pivota pour me laisser entrer.

- Ah bonsoir Miss Parkinson, veuillez prendre place je vous pris, me dit la directrice en désignant l'une des deux chaises se trouvant devant son bureau.

Je m'assois de ce pas en pestant contre mes jambes fatiguées et je me tournais alors pour voir qui avait posé ses fesses sur l'autre … QUOI ? POTTER ? HEINN C'EST QUOI CE BINZ ? POURQUOI IL EST LA ? JE FAIS QUOI ICI ? ON FAIT QUOI ICI ? Bon, ma bonne vielle Pansy calme toi, piuff respire … A voilà j'y suis donc, Potter … Bon, parle maintenant directrice de mes deux canards laqués et sois explicite !

- Bonsoir, je vous ai convoqué ici tous les deux, car comme vous le savez chaque année il y' a deux préfets un chef. Cette année c'est vous deux qui vous vous chargerez de ces postes. Tout d'abord, je suis navrée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mon choix avant la rentrée des classes et surtout de ne pas pouvoir vous informer des règles ni de vos obligations concernant votre poste. La guerre comme j'espère que vous le comprendrez à laisser place au deuil puis à la reconstruction. Ce nouveau poste de directrice me prend hélas énormément de temps.

- Tenez, voici les papiers qui vous donneront toutes les informations nécessaires. Maintenant suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements, annonça –t- elle d'une traite en nous tendant les dis papiers.

HEIN ? QUOIIIIIIIIIII MOI ET POTTER ? … Bon stop narratrice débile! C'est quoi cette histoire ? NON NON stop stop la vielle tu vas où là ? Et pourquoi je les suis moi ? HEY POTTER dit quelque chose merde! A mais, ohhhhhhhhhh ; en fait non j'ai rien dit. C'est vraiment le luxe ici, huhu.

Mc Gonagall nous présenta les pièces en nous disant qu'il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une seule salle de bain. Ceci fait, elle partit. J'en conclus donc que l'on devrait sans doute s'arranger pour l'ordre et les horaires de passation … Sinon à part ce détail il y' avait une salle commune qui donnait sur nos deux chambres.

Elle comportait une cheminée ainsi qu'une fenêtre à son opposé, devant la cheminée se tenait un canapé de velours rouge aux bordures vertes. Derrière ce même canapé, se tenaient une table et des chaises en bois, ce bois était d'une couleur si sombre que je me demandais s'il ne venait pas d'un arbre de la forêt interdite. La pièce quant à elle était éclairée par le plafond magique de Poudlard qui à l'occasion, représentait un ciel paisible et bleu. Concernant nos deux chambres elles portaient les couleurs de nos maisons respectives. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps au sarcasme, je me tournais vers Potter.

- Alors bon de une pour la salle de bain j'y vais le matin à 6 heure et le soir à 7 heure, la salle commune est interdites aux visiteurs et les chambres de même.

- Ça me va Parkinson, me dit-il d'un air dégoûté. Et sache que ça me répugne de partager la moitié de mon année avec toi, tu es aussi moche et laide qu'un calamar.

- Elle est cool ta vie Potter! Bref ciao, lui dis-je en m'enfuyant dans la chambre.

Le salop, qui a une tête de calamar ? Oui je suis moche et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?... Je sortie une feuille et j'y déposais mes pensées, mes pensées à moi. Mon esprit écrivit. Je n'aime pas Potter et ses insultes me passent par-dessus la tête mais, pour ma propre santé mentale j'avais besoin d'écrire. Une fois fini, je chiffonnais la feuille et la jeta à la poubelle. Je me posais ensuite sur mon lit et les yeux rivés au plafond, je pensais. A quoi ? Tout est rien à la fois. Puis, je touchais mon bras en le serrant de plus en plus fort chaque seconde. Soupirant finalement, je me laissais enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

5h30 le réveille sonna. Punaise il faut que je me lève. Vêtements et serviette en main je partis en direction de la salle de bain. Ouf, Potter n'était pas encore là. En même temps vu l'heure qu'il était, pas étonnant! Sérieusement je crois qu'il n'y a que moi d'assez folle pour me lever à des heures pareilles. Et tout ça juste parce que je déteste arriver en retard. Ma douche et ma toilette étant faites, je mis mon uniforme et je me regardais dans le miroir.

Ce que je vis me dégoûta, Potter avait raison, je n'étais pas très jolie. Mais j'avais Drago et Blaise ainsi que ma famille, alors être moche ne devait pas me déranger non ? Je soupirais et sortie. Mais alors que j'ouvrais la porte, je vis un Gryffondor quelque peut dans les vapes. Et ce n'est rien de le dire. Ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui si tôt dans la matinée je lui dis:

- Salut Potter, bien dormis ? J'espère que je suis venue hanter tes rêves.

Sarcasme je sais.

- Ouais ouais Dans mes cauchemars peut être. Quoique je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé que ça soit le cas hein Parkinson ? Lança-t-il.

- Pff et puis quoi encore t'es pas mon type, tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir traité de mocheté Potter oh grand sauveur de l'univers.

Il baissa la tête.

- Pardon, j'étais énervé, bon tu peux te pousser j'aimerais me laver.

Potter s'excuse ? Pff laissez-moi rire, bon ok je mets ça dans le compte de son réveil matinal, alala dur dur le matin pour lui ahahahha.

- Muais, ça m'étonne de te voir abdiquer si vite, mais je te préviens si tu comptes te venger tu le regretteras !

- Ouais ouais cool, dit-il en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Ouuuu je suis partie loin ! Se venger ? Mais de quoi ? Il faut que ma tête arrête de tant travailler. Je ne sais même plus de quoi je parle tout ça parce qu'il m'a énervé. Sa simple présence me saoule. J'avais dit que je ne voulais plus me prendre la tête mais, je me prends la tête. Et en plus c'est moi qui commence … Je crois que j'ai vraiment un grain, m'enfin.

Une fois mes émotions remises et mes affaires prêtes, je me rendis dans la salle de classe. Personne... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'arriver en avance, surtout pour un cours d'histoire de la magie, bon sang!

20 minutes plus tard.

- Salut ma pensée comment vas-tu? Me questionna Drago et Blaise.

- Salut à vous deux, leur répondit je vais bien et vous ?

- Super, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Au fait petite pensée c'est vrai que t'es devenue préfet en chef avec l'autre benêt ? Me demanda Drago.

- …

- Ahahaha Bonne chance petite pensée.

- Arrête Blaise ce n'est pas drôle, répliquais-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras et dit :

- S'il te fait du mal dit-le moi je lui défoncerais le crâne, continua-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- Ohoh c'est vrai ça notre petite pensée est forte on le sait, mais tu me le diras hein ? Insista-t-il.

- Oui oui Blaise si tu y tiens.

- Un vrai couple ces deux alala, se moqua notre blond de service.

- T'es con Drago, lui dis-je en rougissant. Et d'ailleurs ,repris-je plus sérieusement, il va falloir qu'on trouve un plan pour annuler nos fiançailles … non pas que je ne veuille pas de toi eu … juste que …

- Ça va ça va ma pensée, dit il en souriant, je sais nous ne nous aimons pas comme ça je sais.

- Merci Drago.

- Au fait Drago pour le match de quidditch de cette après-midi tu as prévu une stratégie ? Lança Blaise.

Et c'est repartis quand ces deux là parle quidditch je me déconnecte et je pars dans mes pensées … La vie ne m'a pas gâtée ni par le physique ni par ma vie tout simplement. Cependant, elle m'a doté de personnes qui tiennent à moi et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Bon, à part ma situation avec Potter, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je suis triste … d'ailleurs que fait-il celui là ?

- Miss parkinson ? Lord Zabinni ? Mister Malfoy si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez sortir vous savez ?

Nous nous sommes regardés tous les trois et lui dirent en souriant.

- Pardon monsieur, nous sortons de ce pas.

- Bien en contre partie j'enlèverai 10 points chacun pour votre insolence.

Je me raidis, depuis que Potter et sa clique étaient venus à Poudlard, en même tant que moi je dois dire, nous n'avons pas gagné la coupe. Je décide donc de me rasseoir.

- Désolé les garçons je vous rejoins tout à l'heure pour le dîner. Leur dis-je en souriant.

- Euhh ok Pans' répondirent-ils un peu étonnés.

Je sais ce qu'ils pensent, je ne suis pas dupe loin de la, mais je ne peux pas encore tout révéler. Pas encore, il faudra attendre ce soir … j'ai cependant suivi le cours sans m'occuper de ces sales regards que posaient les autres sur moi. Puis il y'eu le cours de potion auquel ni Drago ni Blaise ne prirent la peine de venir. Sans doute à cause de leur entraînement de quidditch j'en suis sûr. Et oui, je me retrouvais encore une fois seule, alala. Le cours débuta lorsque Rogue suivis de sa cape flottante et de son célèbre « claquage de porte » entra dans la pièce. Alala toujours aussi majestueuses ses apparaissons à celui-là.

- Bon et bien nous allons attaquer le cours. Nous étudierons le sérum de vérité pendant un moment. Vous aurez trois semaines pour me faire un compte rendu de l'histoire de cette potion, comment elle a été conçue, pourquoi et comment elle a été utilisée. En gros vous serez notés sur un exposé oral et sur une fiole que vous me rendrez. Vous travaillerez à deux, bien sûr et me rendrez ce travail dans les délais …

(Blablablablabla qu'est-ce-que rogue était chiant à blablater … à force j'ai fini par déconnecter moi … bon sinon à part ça, ça va toi ?)

_Moi ? Mais bien sûr pourquoi ? Je suis en train de raconter ton histoire comment ne pourrais-je pas bien aller ? C'est plutôt à toi de te poser cette question tu es en train de parler à une personne que tu as toi-même inventé … ça va dit-moi ?_

(Muais mais j'en avais marre de rogue, il parle trop et j'avais besoin de … bref laisse tomber)

- Parkinson et Potter.

(Hein ? il a dit quoi là ?)

- La poisse, salut parkinson je suis avec toi pour le sérum.

Je le regardais du haut de ses lunettes rondes et de ses cheveux en bataille. Vu comme ça, il était pas mal … Hein ? J'ai dit quoi là ?

- Heoo parkinson, je sais que je suis beau, mais faudrait te réveiller je n'ai pas l'intention de bosser alone dans cette composition à la noix.

- Euh oui oui, dis-je en rougissant. Bon, il a dit quoi ? Tu parlais de quoi ? Composition ?

- C'est pas vrai, dit il en se tapant la main contre le front. Je sais que t'es réputée pour être une cruche groupie de Malfoy mais à ce point.

- Pardon ? Moi cruche groupie de Malfoy ? Depuis quand ?

- Toujours.

… Alors c'est comme ça que les autres nous voyaient ? Préjugés, préjugés et préjugés. Le préjugé sert à se faire une idée de la personne, mais selon moi il ne doit pas être définitif. J'estime qu'il faut ensuite essayer de connaître un tant soit peux la personne pour se faire un réel avis … Je n'aimais pas cette situation, mais ne lui répondis cependant pas. Rentrer dans son jeu et puis quoi encore ? … Pourtant, malgré moi une gifle partie de ma main.

- Aiee PUTIN PARKINSON !

- Ok Potter et Parkinson retenue ce soir à 10 heure dans les cachots vous nettoierez la salle sans moi je serai occupé. Et ne quittez pas les cachots avant que tout ne brille, sous peine d'avoir pire encore à faire. Ah j'oubliais, puisque c'est de part la faute de votre insulte, monsieur Potter que la miss ici présente sera en retenue, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor.

- Quoi monsieur, mais je … Dit-il pour sa défense avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par le maître des cachots.

- Je vous ai entendu monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas sourd. La guerre est finie, mais je suis toujours votre professeur et veuillez ne pas élever la voix contre moi où je saurai prendre toutes les mesures qu'il faudra. Sachez que si je suis obligé de punir Miss Parkinson malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas fautive, c'est pour respecter le règlement de notre chère directrice concernant « le favoritisme » …

Blablablabla roooo il parle vraiment, mais alors vraiment trop celui là. Puis zut, c'est parti tout seul. Méchante main méchante … J'en ai marre, je suis collée avec Potter cool. Drago, Blaise sauvez moiiiii ! Le cours de potion étant terminé, je m'enfuie en direction de la grande salle afin de retrouver mes deux meilleurs amis et ce sans laisser le temps ni à Potter de m'interpeller pour la potion, ni à Rogue de finir son monologue.

- Hey petite pensée ça a été les cours ?

- Cool Raoul Blaise.

- T'es sérieuse Pans' ?

- Non.

- Ba pourquoi t'es restée ? Tu es même allée en cours de potion, dit Drago.

- Je n'avais pas envie de perdre des points et surtout de rattraper les cours, vu que vous deux ne prenez pas de notes.

- Euhhh Pans' tu te sens bien? M'interrogea Blaise

- Yep mister Zabinni j'ai décidé de prendre mon avenir en main, première étape organiser mon projet professionnel.

Estomaqués par ce que je venais de dire, ces deux benêts en restèrent coins. Oui je suis vue comme une groupie de Malfoy … Certes ces deux hommes m'aimaient en tant qu'amie … J'aime les études, j'aime les cours, pas tous mais certains et malgré que je ne le montrais pas je travaillais en cachette. Bien sûr je faisais attention de n'avoir que de mauvaise note pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cependant, à l'heure même, j'ai laissé échapper un de mes secrets. Pourquoi? Et bien pour voir leurs réactions par Merlin! Hélas, je fus déçu qu'ils m'aient vraiment cru stupide. Voulant dissimuler mon mécontentement je repris la discussion en blaguant.

- Hey je rigolais bande de serpentouflard ! C'est juste que …

Mince il faut que je trouve une excuse et vite !

- Juste que quoi petite pensée ? Me questionna Blaise de plus belle.

- Juste que … que j'ai vu par la fenêtre un combat d'oiseaux et je ne voulais pas le rater !

Mais je dis quoi moi MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI S'ILS GOBENT CA C'EST QU' ILS SONT VRAIMENT BENÊTS !

- Pans' ? T'es sérieuse?

- Oui tout à fait Drago.

- Petite pensée, tu nous dois des explications, mais on attendra quand tu voudras en parler. Hum comment dire, on a nos propres hypothèses concernant ton caractère, dit le brun.

- Je vais parler si tu veux Blaise.

- Ok Drago je te laisse faire.

- Vous me faites quoi là ? Dis-je.

- Pans' ?

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu m'écouter sans t'enfuir et te boucher les oreilles et surtout sans m'arrêter ?

- Euuh … je crois que je vais prendre le risque.

- Depuis qu'on se connaît tous les trois, Blaise et moi on a pu avoir un certain avis sur toi. Tu sais quand tu parles tu changes constamment de sujet. Par les autres tu es considérée comme une de mes groupies et tu es censée être à proprement parler conne. Or, nous sommes tes amis et nous avons vu ton petit manège. Notre surprise sur ta déclaration de vouloir faire quelque chose de ta vie n'est pas dû à celle de voir que tu avais un cerveau ! Ça, on le savait déjà.

- C'est juste qu'a force d'espérer des confidences de ta part sans que jamais rien ne viennent nous a menés à bout. On t'a laissé du temps pour ça, beaucoup de temps et sache qu'on t'en laissera encore si tu le souhaites.

- Ok Drago je t'ai écouté là non ?

- Oui petite pensée pourquoi ?

- Donc ça veut dire que je peux fuir, sur ce ciaoooo.

Je me levais d'un coup sec et je partie le réfugier dans mes appartements de préfet en chef de la mort qui tue ahaha vive mon humour ! Et merde … Ils ont vu juste MERDE.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça ça et ça avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà leur lot de soucis alors à quoi bon les embêter avec les miens. Et puis est-ce que je me mêle de leurs affaires moi? Non. Je suis heureuse non ? Je n'ai pas de problème non ? Du moins je ne le montre pas alors tout va bien. Je suis heureuse … Ce n'est qu'une façade qu'une partie de mon histoire, juste une partie. Ma vie vous semble banale n'est-ce pas ? Et bien si c'est ce que vous pensez cette histoire fait de moi une bonne actrice.

14 heures, je devais retourner en cours, mais voilà je n'en avais plus envie. J'étais encore trop gênée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Attendez ... Encore 5 minutes de réflexion ... Zut, c'est vrai il y avait match de quidditch Serpentard contre Serdaigles. Avec toutes ces pensées parasites, j'avais complètement oublié que l'on n'avait pas cours cette après midi!

- Toc toc Parkinson ! Cria une voix.

Potter il ne manquait plus que lui.

- Quoi pourquoi tu m'appelles toi ?

- On a une expo à faire t'es au courant ?

- Et alors ?

- Plus vite on le fera plus vite je serais débarrassé de toi par la même occasion. Je t'attendrai à la bibliothèque et ne traîne pas.

Oula j'avais complètement oublié. Je pris derechef mes affaires et descendit jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Potter m'attendais la mine renfrognée.

- Salut.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau tu me dis salut maintenant ?

- Ouais, certes ça ne m'enchante pas de bosser avec toi mais j'ai réfléchi pendant que tu prenais ton temps, je me suis dit qu'au moins pour le travail on pourrait faire une trêve.

- … Alors là je rêve d'un coup il me traite de mocheté, de l'autre il me dit qu'il ne veut pas de moi pour compatriote à la guerre d'un examen et après il me demande une trêve ? Ça ne va pas bien dans sa tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut celui là.

- Ouais pourquoi pas, à la condition que tu ne me traites plus de mocheté ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre, même si je sais que ce mot me désigne assez bien...

- Désolé pour ça, à vrai dire …

- Quoi ?

- Vous me sortez par les oreilles toi Malfoy et compagnie. Tu sais, toi comme moi avons l'habitude de nous détester, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi maintenant que j'y pense. La guerre est finie et je dois t'avouer que c'est assez fatiguant de lancer des piques à longueur de journée.

- Waooo Potter, tu m'étonnes là m'enfin, j'essayerai de ne plus t'insulter pour le laps de temps que durera notre travail.

- Ouais, grimaça –t-il, Bon on commence par quoi ?

- Oh oh le grand Potter me demanderait-il conseil ?

- Hey Parkinson !

- Oups désolé plus fort que moi, oh et puis désolé encore pour la gifle de ce matin en passant. Ça t'a fait mal ?

- Non à peine tu veux essayer ?

Je le regardai puis sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment, je me mis à rire. Il me regarda d'un air surpris pendant un petit moment puis s'esclaffa lui aussi. Je me sentais un peu mieux, Potter me faisait rire, après tout peut être qu'il n'est pas aussi égocentrique et vantard que ça. Hélas ce moment était aussi cela que choisit Madame Pince pour gâcher cet instant de « presque complicité »entre nous avec son regard « éclaire, foudre et tonnerre ».

- Hum Potter ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait commencer à travailler.

- Oki d'ac Miss Parkinson. Bon alors vu que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question je …

- Je propose de commencer par le véritasérum le temps qu'il « fermente » on fera des recherches sur sa création et le contexte dans lequel il a été crée, ceux qui ont participé à sa conception et les ingrédients. Puis on expliquera ce pourquoi et par qui il a été utilisé à travers les âges, ça te va ?

- Hé ben Parkinson je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel sens de l'organisation.

- Ne me sous-estimes pas Potter, tu ne me connais pas. Lui dis-je sur un ton de défis

- Oh, voyez vous ça, et la miss ici présente pourrait-elle se « dévoiler » à moi ?

Je ris.

- Dans tes rêves Potter.

Il pouffa.

- Bon, repris-je, travaillons !

Sur ces mots il m'obéit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais miraculeusement nous avons réussi à ne pas nous entre-tuer dans la bibliothèque. Potter me lança toutefois quelques vannes par-ci par-là auquel je répondais par de petits ricanements discrets. Je ne sais pas si mon esprit me jouait des tours, mais crois qu'il me souriait à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à me faire rire. AH ! Quel sournois ! S'il savait … Puis vint l'heure de nous quitter. Que dis-je ? … il vivait dans les mêmes appartements que moi, ohhh misère. Nous sommes donc rentrés en même temps dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

- Parkinson !

- Quoi ?!

- A Euh … Je crois qu'on a oubliés quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose.

- Quoi ?!

- La retenue …

- Putain, tu m'as fait bosser jusqu'à en être morte et maintenant on doit se taper la colle!

Et voilà, c'est en râlant sur Potter qu'on parti tous les deux en direction des cachots.

- Hééé Hooooo ! Hé hoooo ! Hé hooo ! Hé ho hé ho, on nettoie les cachots ! lala lala lala lala lala lala lala lala ... (A chanter sur un air de hého on rentre du boulot!)

- Potter, arrête de chanter ce truc débile et aide-moi à attraper les machins pour nettoyer dans le placard, je crois que j'ai de trop petits bras.

- Tu crois ? ahahaha MINIPOUCE !

- MAIS ARRÊTE BORDEL, JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS DE QUOI TU PARLE EN PLUS!

- Rohh c'est bon j'arrive t'enflammes pas spice di serpent.

- POTTER ! … ah merci j'ai failli attendre.

- De rien, de rien.

La suite de ce dialogue ? Et bien … je nettoyais, et tu liras qu'il nettoya avec moi, nous avons ensuite lavé, frotté, épongé, rangé pour que vous vous ennuyez à lire nos moindres faits et gestes décrits par elles ! C'est-à-dire la narratrice et moi. Puis … Ce fut le drame !

- Potter tu m'énerves.

- Hein ? J'ai rien fait !

- Oui je sais, mais tu m'énerves quand même.

- WAooo Parkinson pétage de plomb en direct !

- Bah je m'ennuie faut bien que je me fasse les griffes sur quelqu'un !

- … T'aurais pu attendre d'être avec Malfoy et Blaise quand même.

- Non maintenant que j'ai besoin, alors Potter tu pus.

- Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais t'as passé l'âge non ?

- Potter mon corps est peut être celui d'une femme et je suis sans aucun doute plus mâture que toi, mais je reste à mes heures perdues envers et contre tous une enfant.

- J'aurais tout entendu. Tu me désespères.

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu m'as reniflé pour affirmer que je pu au moins ?

- Euh … attend.

Je m'approchais alors de lui pour le sentir. Oui j'avoue je suis un chien, snif. Humm il sentait bon, je ne savais pas quelle odeur c'était, mais elle était agréable à sentir … Potter sent bon ? Zut. Je m'écartais donc de lui à regret pour enfin lui confirmer haut et fort que …

- Tu ne pus pas Potter. Mais tu vois on a à présent fini notre ménage alors je pense que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille rejoindre la douche puis le lit. Sur ce, au revoir, lui-dis-je précipitamment avant de commencer à m'enfuir vers nos appartements.

- Bonne nuit Parkinson ! me cria-t-il de loin.

Il m'a dit quoi? De plus en plus bizarre celui là, mais bon. Sur ces mots je partis me laver puis me rendis dans la chambre et sans avoir eu besoin d'écrire ni quoi que ce soit d'autre pour me vider la tête je m'endormis.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

* * *

Bon voilà. Ça doit faire maintenant j'ai oublié combien fois que je le relis, mais je suis sûr qu'il reste encore des fautes snif. J'ai remarqué un truc: Pourquoi tout le monde s'arrête de lire à partir du chapitre 3 ?

Ahaha non mais explication, j'ai quand même des vues du chap puis du chap 5 à 6. C'est à n'y rien comprendre x). Non non c'était juste une question de curiosité de toute façon j'ai reconsidéré et renommé le chapitre 4: Chapitre maudit ahaha! Enfin bref sur ce délire, bonne fin de journée à vous et peut être à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Bon ba voila c'est à partir de ce chapitre que ça commence ^^. Bonne chance pour la compréhension de l'histoire.

En passant merci pour le petit commentaire anonyme et pour les autres non anonymes ahaha . Désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu avant je me débattais à comprendre le fonctionnement du site.

Oui, oui je poste assez vite du chapitre 0 au 1er car c'était en faite un seul et même chapitre que j'ai coupé en deux à cause de sa longueur. Le temps de l'intervalle était juste celui que j'ai dû prendre pour essayer de corriger mes fautes. Sinon pour la suite je ne pourrais pas prévoir les intervalles entre les postes, étant donnée l'approche des examens. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je finirai cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture, bonne journée ou soirée et surtout portez-vous bien.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Et après l'embryon vint le fœtus :**

Hier soir … Hier soir je me devais de parler non ? Hé bien je ne l'ai pas fait. Encore un peu, je peux encore tenir, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus je ne LUI parlerai pas. Je me levai du lit et regarda le réveil. Il était 5h30, comme d'habitude quoi. Depuis 2 semaines et quelques jours déjà, ni Drago ni Blaise ne me reparlèrent de ce qui s'était passé et je leur en remercie. Et puis de toute façon il y a peu ils ont dû partir m'enfin bref... Ils avaient raison, je n'étais pas encore prête.

- Toc Toc, Parkinson, lèves-toi chérie.

- Nyé ? Je sortie du lit et j'ouvris la porte.

- Potter pour ta gouverne j'étais déjà levée et au fait pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Ah ! Dommage je voulais te contracter une crise cardiaque, gloussa–t-il. En passant t'es sexy en pyjama « chérie ».

Je rougis et ferma brusquement la porte. Mince, je n'avais sur moi qu'un vieux pull et une petite culotte! A part ça, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Potter et moi avons commencés à sympathiser. Non pas jusqu'au stade ami-ami mais disons qu'on se vannait sans arrêt et sans colère ou volonté de nuire à l'autre. Juste celle de se taquiner je pense.

- Potter tu n'es qu'un pervers, c'est définitif, déclarais-je.

- Ahaha tu aimerais bien hein ? Qui plus est c'est toi qui m'as ouvert dans cette tenue, je suis de ce fait aussi innocent qu'un bébé.

Zut il avait raison. Je mis donc un pantalon de pyjama pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois propre je sortis de la baignoire. Dans le miroir de cette pièce se reflétait mon corps. Je me regardais, puis n'y tenant plus mon poing partit se cogner contre la matière froide et lisse. J'en avais envie …. Maintenant … Et merde.

Je mis ensuite mon uniforme puis sortie pour rejoindre ma chambre. C'est en passant par la salle commune que je remarquais avec soulagement que Potter était retourné dans la sienne. Les yeux rivés au plafond je soupirais. N'hésitant pas plus longtemps je pris l'objet qui se trouvait dans mon tiroir et fis ensuite la seule chose qui pouvait me faire oublier cette horrible sensation qui envahissait peu à peu mon être. Puis le nécessaire fut fait afin de ne pas laisser de trace à mon acte. Serrant mon bras je me forçais alors à oublier ce qui s'était passé et je sorti dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs.

Potter était là, zut. Sur la table trônaient les outils de nos recherches pour le sérum de vérité. Décidant de l'ignorer je mis un peu d'ordre sur la table quand l'espèce en voix de disparition nommée Potter m'adressa la parole depuis le canapé.

- Au fait tu n'as pas eu chaud cette nuit dans ton pull? Je suis sûr que tu as dû mouiller ton lit à cause de la transpiration, dit-il en riant.

S'il savait il ne me poserait pas ce genre de question. Mais voila, il ne sait pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler hélas malgré moi les mots sortirent d'eux même.

- Tu n'as pas tort mais tu vois, je me protège des pervers dans ton genre, soupirais-je. Au faite, pourquoi hier as-tu appelé Blaise Blaise?

- Quoi ?

- Habituellement c'est Zabini que vous dites vous autres griffons.

- Ah … euh … Oublie ce détail. Et pour en revenir à notre premier sujet de discussion, c'est plutôt à moi de me protéger de toi beau comme je suis.

- Ô Saint-Potter, permettez-moi de vous servir à jamais vous et votre beauté, déclarais-je par ironie.

Non d'un Merlin coiffé d'un chapeau de plume, j'avais envie de l'étrangler … lui et sa modestie.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

Le rire me prit et je dû alors me faire barrage pour ne pas en mourir. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi je ris ? J'étais censée mépriser le monde en ce moment mais il a réussi à m'énerver puis me faire rire. Vraiment, je ne me comprends plus.

- Parkinson ?

- Quoi ?

Héé il a détourné ma question je crois ! Mais … Je ne me souviens plus de ce que je lui avais demandé. Zut de chez rezut !

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'on est devenu plus ou plutôt moins que des ennemis non pas … Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne trouves pas qu'on est devenu plus que des ennemis-amis?

- Ah ? J'ai pas tout compris mais pas grave, dis-je coupée dans mes pensées.

Il soupira.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est est-ce que tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Potter.

- Tu veux que je t'appelle comment si je ne peux pas t'appeler Potter imbécile.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir non d'une carotte !

- Harry.

- Hein ?

- Harry.

- …

- C'est aussi dur que ça ?

- H … Ha … Potter.

- Pansy ?

Mes joues adoptèrent alors la couleur des tomates mures à points. Il avait dit Pansy ? Ça faisait vraiment bizarre d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Hum Disons que c'était gênant ?

- Bon alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain miss ? Continua t-il.

- Attend j'essaye là ! Ne me déconcentre pas ! Harry !

Il ris.

- Quoi ?

- Ça y est tu l'as fait.

- Fais quoi ?

- T'es longue à la détente toi, tu viens de m'appeler Harry.

- A oui. A bah zut…

- Répète !

- … Non ?

- Redis-le ou j'informe Malfoy de notre dite « fréquentation ».

- Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne te fréquente pas ! Roh et puis zut, HARRY ! HARRY ! HARRY ! HARRY ! T'es content ?!

Il pouffa, mais ça m'avais tellement énervée que j'entrepris alors de le baffer. Or alors que je positionnais mon bras et ma main de façon à le gifler il intercepta mon membre.

- Je ne ferai pas ça à ta place, reprit-il d'un air plus sérieux.

- Ah oui ? Ouuuuuuh j'ai peur. Lâche-moi Potter ! Lui rétorquais-je.

Et là sans prévenir, d'un coup d'un seul, en me faisant croire à la venue d'un coup de poing, il posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Je rouvris les paupières interloquée pour aussitôt m'enfuir dans la chambre.

(Tu es là ?)

_Oui._

(Désolé je ne peux plus tenir seule …)

_Je suis là pour ça._

(Tu sais, il m'a embrassé sur le front.)

_Oui et ?_

(Pourquoi) ?

_J'en sais rien moi Pans'. Je suis toi, si tu ne sais pas je ne peux pas savoir à ta place espèce de coccinelle !_

(Je ne sais pas trop).

_Tu veux un câlin ?_

(Oui.)

_Alors berce-toi, toi-même je suis toi, tu es moi donc si tu t'en fais un se seras comme si je t'en faisais un._

Je me recroquevillais alors et me balançai d'avant en arrière.

(Tu sais je l'ai fait il y' a pas longtemps …)

_Je sais … Tu n'aurais pas dû._

(Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû, j'en avais besoin. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'étais vue, je t'ai vue. Je voulais juste …)

_Tu n'aurais pas dû. T'es conne Pans'._

(Je sais, tu l'es aussi. J'en avais envie c'est tout … Je suis fatiguée laisse-moi maintenant.)

_Non, tu as menti._

(Oui, je sais.)

_Pourquoi ?_

(Pour me convaincre je crois.)

_Tu as voulu te faire croire que tu t'en fichais, tu n'es qu'une imbécile._

(Je sais.)

_Tu as voulu nous faire croire que ça ne nous faisait rien._

(Je sais …)

_Arrêtes avec tes je sais, ça nous fait quelque chose Pans' ! Ca nous fait mal Pans' !_

(Tais-toi, laisse-moi, je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit.)

… _Bonne nuit Pans'._

Je ne dormis cependant pas. Trop de choses qui me trottaient dans la tête, le pire est que je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Drago et Blaise ont dû partir pour une mission commanditée par le ministère en tant qu'espions pour une rumeur. Celle comme quoi il y aurait un « descendant de l'autre taré » qui chercherait à rassembler des partisans dans le but de poursuivre l'œuvre de son géniteur ou ancêtre. Ils y étaient obligés à cause de leur « liberté sous condition ». C'est pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée seule. Potter … enfin plutôt Harry était la seule personne à qui je parlais à mes heures perdues. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons le ministère n'a pas voulu me laisser y participer.

Mais quand même malgré que je me plaigne, je me dis qu'ils ont quand même envoyé des gosses. Oui des gosses, pourquoi pas nos parents ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas leur logique … Sans doute que le ministère utilise cette « mission » comme prétexte afin de voir ce que feraient des jeunes ex-mangemorts dans la nature.

Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler jusqu'à présent, et maintenant ça ne sort plus de ma tête. Ils sortent plus de ma tête, eux, Potter et cette maudite soi-disant mission.

M'enfin, toutes ces pensées m'avaient tellement épuisé que je m'endormis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

**OOOOOO**

Harry était dehors. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle lui avait juste semblé mignonne et c'est tout. Après quelque minute de questionnement il partit lui aussi se coucher l'esprit encore flou.

**OOOOOO**

C'est aujourd'hui que Potter et moi devions rendre notre travail. Depuis le jour où il m'avait embrassé sur le front, j'ai mis quelques distances entres nous, ne lui parlant que si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Or, la peur me prenais à chaque fois que je sentais qu'il me regardait. De quoi avais-je peur? Je ne sais pas trop…

Quand ce fut à notre tour de passer et je n'ai pu dire qu'un seul mot : bonjour.

Oui, Harry se chargea du reste. Lorsque Rogue nous laissa enfin sortir nous nous sommes empressés de regagner nos appartements et ce sans émettre le moindre son. M'enfermant dans la chambre je pensais à mes amis. Drago et Blaise me manquaient. Soudainement prise de nausées je m'assis dans l'espérance que l'envie de vomir me passe. Ils me manquaient...

Mise à part à ces deux là et occasionnellement je ne parlais à personne d'autre. Ces gens me font peur, LES gens me font peur. Je ne suis pas agoraphobe où quoi que se soit d'autre. C'est juste que je n'aime pas leurs regards et je n'aime pas l'espèce humaine. Je me fiche de cette ridicule guerre entre moldus et sangs pures, car de toute manière ils font tous partis de l'espèce humaine. Or je détestais l'être humain dans son ensemble. Je le déteste autant qu'il me passionne et autant que je l'aime.

(Dis) ?

_Oui pans' ?_

(J'ai peur).

_Ah … Tu n'as plus envie de vomir ?_

(Non, c'est bon, c'est passé.)

_Tu as peur de quoi ?_

(De toi).

_Je suis toi pans', c'est con._

(Je sais c'est pourquoi j'ai peur de toi, j'ai peur de moi).

_Tu … Non ne pleure pas, Ne le fait plus et ne fait plus CA._

(Je sais, je me retiens.)

_Tu n'en a pas le droit._

(Je sais, je ne pleurerai pas mais je ne te garantis rien pour ce qui est du CA).

_Ne pleure pas._

(Je ne pleure pas, je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir).

_Alors dors._

_Pans' dort, avez-vous peur d'elle ? Vous savez j'ai peur d'elle. Car elle est moi et je suis elle. J'ai peur de ce que je suis mais je commence à fatiguer et je veux moi aussi dormir, bonne nuit à vous et portez-vous bien._

**Fin du chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Ce chapitre n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension ni à la trame de l'histoire. Oui oui, c'est juste un remerciement à une review qui m'a fait peur de part sa rudesse, puis qui m'a rassuré sur mes efforts de relire, relire, relire, relire, et encore relire mes chapitres avant de les poster. Ahahaha enfin bref, le commentaire m'ayant fait plaisir je poste cette chose bourrée de faute d'orthographe afin de massacrer vos petits yeux. En faite, pour tout avouer j'avais presque terminé le démêlage des nœuds du chapitre suivant quand j'ai eu une pensée sadique…

Sachez juste que si l'envie vous prend ou si vous ne voulez pas vous attarder sur la relation Pansy/Harry, vous pouvez passer ce chapitre.

Oh une toute petite dernière chose, grâce ou à cause de vous, je sais ce qu'est une reviews YAHooooo (fiesta ! fiesta !). Ahaha Le pouvoir qu'a cette chose sur notre motivation à continuer est impressionnant ! Sur ce, je pars me motiver à aller encourager mes compatriotes !

Donc voila ! Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre III : Une journée en plus dans l'histoire pour rallonger le jeux du chat et de la souris.**

L'heure, l'heure ? 7H30, je me levai brusquement. Merde, je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas. Douche, brossage de dent, habillage fait me voila fin prête pour aller Youhou vous l'avez deviné ! En cours de métamorphose ! Ah que je suis ravie ! BREF !

Toc, toc.

- Entrez, me parvint la voix de Mc Gonagall depuis l'autre coté de la porte. Vous êtes en retard Parkinson, heureusement pour vous, il reste une place de libre.

Et devinez à coté de qui c'est ? Ahah je donne un mentos à celui qui trouve ! Et oui oui voyez vous la personne à côté de qui je devais m'asseoir n'était autre que celle qui arrange ma chère et bien aimée narratrice. Et oui, parce que pour le plus grand des hasards Wesley et Granger ont eu la bonté d'âme de se mettre non pas à coté de lui mais DEVANT LUI. Alors, vous avez devinez qui c'est ?

- Lu pansy, commença le survivant.

- Hmpf gnnneeeeee ...

- Heu ne ça va pas on dirait, continua t-il.

- HUMPPFFFFFFF GNNEEEEEEE !

- Ok, comme tu veux … Au fait tu sais pour …

- J'AI DIT HUMPPFFF GNEEEEEE !

J'en peux plus, je craque. J'étais déjà énervée d'être arrivée en retard si en plus il faut que la personne que je voulais le moins voir soit à coté de moi ! Non mais non, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler! Pourquoi ? Il me trouble et me perturbe. Il me … Enfin bref c'est bizarre !

- Pansy écoute-moi au moins.

Non d'une citrouille verte, ne comprend t-il donc pas que me trouver en sa présence me gêne ? Par pitié qu'il arrête de me parler et surtout de m'appeler par mon prénom !

- …

- Tu sais quoi t'as gagné Parkinson, je te laisse tranquille.

… Que dire ? Que faire ? Rien mis à part continuer à écouter le cours de Mc Gonagall.

Fin du cours Harry sortit accompagné de Wesley et Granger. Fin du cours je sortie seule.

**OOOO**

19h, les plats de la grande salle me paraissaient fades et j'étais de plus en plus en proie à la mauvaise humeur. Quelque chose me manquait, mais quoi ?

**OOOO**

21h, j'entendis Potter toquer pour me dire qu'il était l'heure de la ronde. Je pris ma baguette, une écharpe ainsi qu'une veste puis sorti l'accompagner. Mais alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs je me rendis compte d'une chose. Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé depuis le début de notre ronde. Était-ce cela qui me perturbait ? Son maudit bisou m'avait certes embrouillé l'esprit mais je ne sais pour quelle raison le fait qu'il m'ignorait me dérangea. Incertaine je décidais de rompre le silence.

- Salut Potter.

- Qui me parles, lança t-il d'un air mi-énervé mi-amusé.

- … Le fantôme à la quéquétte tordue, Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Désolé Parkinson tu étais tellement petite que je ne t'ai pas vue.

- …

- Ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulais pas m'adresser la parole ?

- Désolée.

- De ?

- J'étais un peu énervée à cause de mon retard.

- Et suis-je obligé de subir les frais de ta mauvaise humeur ?

- … J'ai dit que j'étais désolée …

- Muais, bon au fait pourquoi il a la quéquétte tordue ton fantôme ?

- Hein ?

- Je suis curieux c'est tout.

- Euhh tu ne connais pas la blague ?

- Si je te pose la question c'est qu'apparemment non.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi ?

Je vis alors Harry imiter la célèbre sculpture du penseur pour enfin lâcher un :

- Tout bonnement réfléchit non, c'était juste pour lancer un sujet de conversations.

- Tu sais que t'es grave quand tu t'y mets ? lançais-je alors amusée de son comportement.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu es folle, déclara t-il sûr de lui.

- Fou toi-même.

- Serpent.

- Griffon.

- Chien.

- D'où suis-je un chien ?

- Aucune idée, mais si tu veux je peux essayer de t'imaginer …

- Stop Pansy, ton imagination m'effraie, me coupa t-il.

- Avec un corps de chien, la tête d'un griffon, les pieds d'une chèvre, les piques d'un hérisson… continuais-je hilare.

- Pansy arrête s'il-te-plait, ça devient trop bizarre là.

- La queue d'un lapin, les yeux d'un hiboux, le …

Exaspéré, Harry me prit par la taille afin de me couper dans mon délire et de rapprocher son visage du mien pour finir par m'embrasser.

Quel était-ce sentiment ? Oui, je l'avais déjà vécu. La première fois était quand il m'avait embrassé sur le front.

Ce n'est que lorsqu' Harry décolla ses lèvres des miennes que je pris conscience des faits et rougis de gêne.

- Désolé Pansy je… commença t-il.

Ne lui laissant pas la chance de s'exprimer d'avantage, je couru jusqu'à la chambre. Encore, encore la même chose, encore le même sentiment. La même scène, un baisé puis une fuite. Quelque chose grandissait en moi, quelque chose que je ne veux pas m'avouer était en train de grandir en moi.

_Pans' ?_

(Oui ?)

_Je ne savais pas que aimer pouvais être aussi étrange._

(De quoi parles-tu ?)

_De rien, laisse tomber._

(Dit ?)

_Oui ?_

(… Non rien, Bonne nuit.)

_Bonne nuit Pans'._

**Fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

Voila voila, je ne sais pas si ça vous à semblé potable ou si c'était trop répétitif, mais j'espère qu'au moins ça vous aidera à patienter jusqu'au prochaine poste ^^. Concernant la blague du fantôme je n'ai pas tenue à la mettre dans l'histoire ... Faut dire qu'elle achève le plus grincheux niveau débilité ahaha! Encore merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait pondre ce truc! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Bonjour, bonjour, vous me suivez encore ? Quel courage ! J'ai tardé à poster car j'ai tenue à revoir le premier chapitre. Puis j'ai eu un doute concernant la suite. Un énorme doute, mais tant pis je suis mon plan initial et tente.

AH j'oubliais, pour ceux qui ont passé le chapitre précédent, le bisou sur le front a été suivi d'un bisou sur la bouche ahaha ! (Non ceci n'est pas du tout une forme de manipulation dans laquelle j'ai piqué exprès votre curiosité.)

Bref je vous laisse lire un chapitre qui va peut-être me condamner et vous-dis bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Le fœtus ouvre les yeux, sa bouche se forme, la poupée de porcelaine va naître. ( the chapitre maudit parce que personne le lit.)  
**

5h 30 … Je suis un réveil ma parole ! Toujours cette heure … Me résignant enfin à sortir du lit je me levais afin de prendre une douche. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bien profité de l'eau chaude que je retournais dans ma chambre.

Harry … Il me semble que J'ai recommencé à l'éviter depuis un petit moment déjà. Encore ? Et oui, je ne fait que m'enfuir … Et tout ça pour quoi ? Tout ça pour ne pas faire face à une chose que je ne comprends pas et que je ne connais pas… Pathétique.

Et alors que je me secouais la tête pour éviter de rester sur ces réflexions, d'autres pensées me vinrent à l'esprit.

Drago et Blaise, que peuvent-ils bien faire ? Je n'avais reçu aucunes nouvelles d'eux depuis leur départ … Tandis que les questions commencèrent à prendre place dans mon cerveau le manquent de leur présence se fit ressentir.

Je me sens seul. Entourée d'une marre de gens, je suis seule. Aujourd'hui ? Qui y avait –il aujourd'hui déjà ? Ah oui je m'en souviens, aujourd'hui est le premier jour des vacances d'octobre. Aujourd'hui représente l'espoir que j'ai de voir cette masse de gens rentrer chez eux. Moi ? Et bien voulant profiter d'un château calme et silencieux j'avais décidé de rester ici.

OOOO

Midi, la grande salle était quasiment vide, le soulagement me gagna. Une chose cependant m'intriguait : le trio d'or comptait parmi les élèves restants à Poudlard. Pourquoi donc ? … Oh et puis après tout ça les regardent. Lorsqu'enfin l'heure du repas passa pour donner place à ce que l'on appel l'après midi, des chouettes vinrent distribuer le courrier. Une lettre pour moi? Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure du … Je levais la tête et constata que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Curieuse j'ouvris la missive.

« Bonjour Miss Parkinson, voici les résultats de votre rendu sur le véritasérum:

Originalité : A (acceptable)

Compte rendu écrit et potion: O (Optimal)

Oral : P (Piètre)

Participation : A

Note globale : A

Professeur Rogue.»

A d'accord, les notes …

Au moins j'avais évité le pire concernant l'orale. Ne tenant pas à rester rêvasser plus longtemps dans la grande salle, je pris le chemin de la bibliothèque. Une fois bien installée, j'ouvris mon manuel de potion pour en continuer la lecture.

**OOOOO**

Il était déjà 18 heure… Et lorsque Madame Pince passa une annonce pour dire qu'elle allait fermer dans une heure, une soudaine envie vint m'accaparer l'esprit …

Je pris un parchemin et j'écrivis. Cela fait, j'attendis que l'encre sèche afin de froisser et reposer le papier sur la table. Je restais ensuite immobile les yeux fermés pendant un moment, avant d'enfin me rendre compte de l'état de fatigue dans lequel je me trouvais. Épuisé, mon corps se leva pour prendre le chemin de la chambre. Une chose me tracassa néanmoins, mais quoi ? Bon tant pis, peut être que cela me reviendra en mémoire.

19 heures 30.

(Tu es là ?)

_Pans' ?_

_(Tu es là car tu me réponds.)_

_Oui. Mais dis moi tu as encore mal ?_

(Tu devrais le savoir, pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?)

_Je le sais, mais je veux que tu répondes quand même. Tu vas bien ?_

(Oui, ça va un peu mieux).

_Merci._

(De quoi ?)

_Merci d'avoir écrit pour nous deux._

(De rien.)

_Pans' ?_

(Oui?)

_Tu l'as jeté au moins ?_

(... Tu sais quoi ?)

_Non, quoi ?_

(Je crois que j'ai oublié ce que j'en ai fait.)

_Je ne peux pas m'en rappeler pour toi, espérons juste que tu l'ai jeté._

(Muis, espérons. La fatigue est là, je te laisse, bonne nuit.)

_Bonne nuit Pans'._

**OOOOO**

Pendant que Pansy dors, retrouvons Hermione Granger à la bibliothèque. Et alors qu'elle se levais pour d'aller ranger son livre, elle vit une boule de parchemin sur l'une des tables de la salle. Intriguée, la jeune sorcière s'en approcha afin de la déplier. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à la lire Madame Pince l'interrompit.

- Miss, nous fermons, veuillez sortir je vous pris.

- Désolé Madame, j'y vais de ce pas. Bizarre, dit-elle à haute voix tout en marchant.

Rangeant le papier dans sa poche, elle se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch dans le but d'y retrouver ses deux amis.

- Hey ! Mione ! crièrent nos deux lurons.

- Salut vous deux, pas trop dur cet entraînement improvisé ? Mais, où sont partis les personnes de l'équipe qui sont restés pour les vacances ?

- Ah, ba disons qu'a cause d'un incident je ne cite personne RON, nous avons dû finir plus tôt, expliqua Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu leur as encore fait toi ? soupira Hermione.

- Rien ! … Bon ok j'ai juste essayé d'innover le quidditch en lançant des sorts sur les cognards et … Ça s'est mal passé et …

- Ils s'en sont pris plein la tronche lui et les autres, enfin surtout les autres. C'est lui la cause et il n'a quasiment rien eu mis à part quelques bleus … Vraiment Mione l'ironie du sort est avec lui ! lâcha Harry les yeux au ciel.

- Hey ! Ça m'a quand même fait mal, se plaignit Ron.

- Et toi Harry ?

- Moi ? C'est simple. Je cherchais le vif d'or des yeux quand j'ai vu Ron agiter sa baguette d'une drôle de manière. Ce n'est que lorsque que j'ai compris qu'il allait lancer un sort, que je suis descendu de mon balai. Sans doute par instinct de survie je suppose. Mais tu vois, je n'avais juste pas prévu que ça allait faire autant de dégâts. Du coup les autres ont dus partir à l'infirmerie. Notre ami chanceux ici présent et moi même n'en n'ayant pas besoin, sommes restés sur le terrain à t'attendre.

Nos compères se mirent alors à rire de la soi-disant chance du jeune Wesley, et prirent le chemin de leur tour. Une fois à destination, Hermione rejoignit son dortoir respectif abandonnant ces deux amis seuls dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Je vous laisse, bonne nuit les garçons, dit alors Hermione en les embrassant.

- Bonne nuit Mione, lui répondirent-ils

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre comme situation ?

- Si.

- Harry ?

- Quoi encore?

- T'es pas un peu bizarre toi aussi en ce moment ?

- Eu … je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ba, Mione nous laisse en plan alors qu'il est encore tôt et toi depuis quelques temps t'es dans la lune … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose cloche.

- Ah …

- Tu vois ! là !

- Ouais, désolé Ron ... Tu veux faire une partie d'échec avant que je retrouve mon lit?

- Humm, pourquoi pas.

Et tandis que se déroulait un match d'échec pour le moins intéressant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione activa discrètement le Lumos et continua la lecture du fameux parchemin.

« Bonjour petit parchemin que je vais sans doute déchirer et jeter. Je t'écris à toi et te marque à l'encre noir pour la seule raison de mon égoïsme. Toi qui ne parle pas, toi qui n'est qu'un objet, écoute et subis les frottements de ma plume sur ta peau.

Parce que je ne peux plus garder tout cela dans ma tête et dans mon cœur j'écris. Disons que je n'ai pas non plus la force ni le courage d'en parler aux personnes qui me sont proches. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, ou plutôt je me voile. Je suis qui je suis, je suis née et je vis. Mais voila, je n'étais pas encore née que la maladie me pris pour cible ...

Je n'étais en effet qu'un embryon lorsqu'elle s'est fondue en moi. Hélas, ma génitrice qui aurait pu me supprimer m'a malgré tout donné la vie. Vois-tu, au moment où je suis née elle stoppa son cours. J'ai été certes chanceuse dans mon cas, mais la maladie malgré cette chance a quand même eu le temps de me marquer. Elle avait laissé des traces sur mon corps d'enfant, des traces que l'on ne voit pas au premier coup d'œil … Pourtant, lorsque je regarde mon corps, moi je ne vois que ça...

Je suis leur enfant et je ne leur ressemble en rien, c'est ce que dise les personnes lorsqu'ils nous regardent tour à tour. Pourquoi avait-ils besoin de sortir ces mots de leurs bouches, pourquoi ? Avaient-ils idée de ce que leurs venins me faisaient?

Et eux qui portent le nom de père et mère oui eux, pourquoi m'aiment-ils moi ? Un enfant malade.

Je n'étais pas belle, j'étais moche, j'étais laide, et depuis cela n'a pas changé. Ces affirmations, combien de fois les ai-je entendues ? Si souvent. Tellement que j'ai fini par me convaincre que ces mots étaient ma vérité, mon identité. J'ai passé mon enfance seule avec ces pensées jusqu'au jour où je l'ai ai rencontré : lui et lui,

Ils étaient les fils à des amis de père. Au premier abord, j'ai voulu les rejeter comme tous les autres. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, ils ont pris ma main pour ensuite ne plus la lâcher. Que sont-ils devenus ? Et bien ils sont actuellement mes amis. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir su m'amadouer.

Mon petit parchemin, je n'avais jamais eu d'ami auparavant, jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai peur des gens et de leurs regards, j'ai peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et qu'ils me disent encore ces mots ...

Quand je les entends, je fais semblant, je prends sur moi, toujours … Sans aucun doute je suis lâche. Et parce que je ne veux pas essuyer le refus de leur part, je les rejette avant qu'ils aient pu dire le moindre mot et faire le moindre pas.

Tu sais, pour que leurs regards ne s'attardent plus sur moi je mens. Je mens, je triche et je me cache. Sotte ? Moi ? Laissez-moi rire. Je ne le suis point. Mais voila, pour ne plus subir ces sales regards je fais semblant. Je hais leurs yeux, ces yeux qui me transpercent et me dévisagent. Et puis pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je montrer celle que je cache jalousement depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi devrais-je servir à leurs yeux et à leurs crocs ce que je protège ? Ma fragilité, ma lâcheté, mes larmes, mes rires, mes joies, mes peines ma personnalité et surtout mon identité sont gardés dans un coffre fermé à clé. Une clé forgée de mon propre sang garde mes secrets. Et aujourd'hui, je t'en révèle une partie petit parchemin.

Un secret. Oui ! Un secret. La nuit, quand personne ne peut m'entendre ... Quand le soleil éclaire un autre morceau de notre terre et quand le monde ferme les yeux et dors, moi je me réveille. La nuit, je me lève pour aussi discrètement que possible ouvrir le coffre et enfin pouvoir pleurer et crier. J'aurais pu continuer mon manège, mais je me suis mis en tête de ne plus verser de larme et ce même en cachette. Pleurer c'est être faible, pleurer c'est être lâche. Si tu montres tes larmes des crocs viendront te mordre, oui des crocs viendront se planter dans ta chair afin d'y verser le poison des mots.

Ce n'étaient que des réflexions d'enfants et pourtant c'est devenue mon mode de penser, mes règles, les siennes.

Je ne sais pas si tu seras accompagné d'autres lettres dont le futur est d'être chiffonné, mais t'avoir pris pour confident m'a fait du bien.

Mon cher parchemin, ne m'en veut pas. Tu n'es et seras toujours qu'un objet, un objet qui porte les quelques traces de mon histoire. Or le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir et ne s'en intéresse pas. Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne fait ça que par simple égoïsme, mais ça me permet de vider ma tête de toutes ces pensées. Mon bon petit parchemin je t'en pris, ne m'en veut pas.

P.p »

Sitôt la lecture finie que les questions vinrent accaparer l'esprit de notre jeune Gryffondor. C'est étrange, ce genre de chose font partie de celle que l'on ne confie qu'a des amis intimes. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Qui en viendrait à vouloir parler ou plutôt écrire des choses si personnelles sur un parchemin pour ensuite l'oublier ? Beaucoup de points d'interrogations emmêlèrent l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais laissons ces questions pour plus tard. Car voyez-vous, ne tenant pas à rester éveiller plus longtemps, le cerveau déjà bien fatigué de notre Hermione la fit dormir de force.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

Concernant la maladie c'est assez vague car elle sera expliquée plus en détails dans les chapitres suivants. (J'avoue que je ne voulais pas vous donner les détails )Ps : (C'est une lettre ps ? ahaha) = Pas de mutilation dans ce chapitre ! Je vous ais eu hein ?! Mwahahaha ! Et oui ce n'est que plus tard que … Sur ces révélations je vous fais pleins de poutoux/calinoux (heureusement que c'est fictifs je déteste ça x).) A bientôt je l'espère !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Hey ! Comme on se retrouve ! Humm, je ne sais pas si parmi vous certains se demandent pourquoi j'ai mis rating M ou Quand est ce que vous verrez le lien entre le titre et l'histoire. Je ne pourrais pas encore vous répondre pour le titre puisque je me rappel plus trop a quel moment j'ai fait le lien. Je peux cependant juste vous dire qu'en ce qui concerne le rating c'est tout d'abord à cause du vocabulaire parfois/souvent grossier des personnages et pour le sujet traité ainsi que pour les quelques descriptions … Voila ^^

Normalement ce chapitre ne devait pas exister … Disons que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou dans l'histoire donc je l'ai rajouté tout en l'accordant avec les événements des chapitres précédents et suivants.

* * *

**Chapitre V : la petite poupée de porcelaine ensanglantée **

Encore emmitouflée dans ma couverture j'ouvrais les paupières et pour une fois mes iris n'étaient pas éblouis par la lumière du matin. Je me retournais alors pour voir un ciel recouvert d'épais nuages gris. Ce spectacle était si réjouissant que je me levai afin de poser mes paumes et mon front contre la vitre gelée de ma fenêtre. De par les carreaux j'entendais le vent s'infiltrer entre les murs du château.

Les courants étaient en train de jouer avec les branches pratiquement dénudées de feuille et le froid s'amusait à geler les brins d'herbes se trouvant sur son passage. Au loin, je vis des feuilles déjà mordues par le mauvais temps s'envoler habillant ainsi le vent d'une noble robe couleur d'automne. Fermant les yeux, je restais alors plaquée contre ma fenêtre sans bouger. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, les rayons du soleil ont toujours insupporté mes pupilles. Trop de lumière me faisait tout simplement mal aux yeux.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? La question me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un certain moment, quand finalement l'idée d'aller profiter de cette intempérie germa dans mon crâne. C'est donc équipée d'un manteau, d'une écharpe, de moufles ainsi que de bottes que je partie faire une petite balade aux alentours du château. Suis-je folle ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Et alors que j'appréciais le sombre paysage qui se peignait devant moi, le vent froid vint jouer avec mes cheveux me faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aimais lorsque ces nuées de vapeur venaient cacher le soleil. Non pas que je n'appréciais pas de temps à autre un temps éclaircis, mais j'affectionnais tout particulièrement la couleur grisâtre que prennent les nuages lors du mauvais temps.

Attendez …

Encore un peu...

Deux minutes …

Encore …

STOP !

Depuis quand étais-je devenue une adepte de la description ? Par mélusine ma petite fée à queue de serpent ! Je crois que je deviens sentimentale … Bon ceci fait reprenons !

Pendant que je perdais mon temps à décrire le stupide merveilleux contexte dans lequel je me trouvais, l'heure du déjeuné sonna. 12 coups, exactement ! N'ayant toutefois pas faim, je décidais de sauter le repas afin de profiter de la solitude dans ma salle commune.

Pas de Monsieur Harry Potter à l'horizon ? Non madame c'est tout bon ! Soulagée qu'Harry soit parti manger, je me défis de mes vêtements pour aller chercher un bouquin et finalement laisser tomber mon corps sur le canapé, tel un hippopotame se jetant dans une marre de boue avec grâce et volupté bien sûr.

**OOOOO**

Du coté de la grande salle, retrouvons nos trois autres sorciers principaux. Ils étaient en effet descendus avec la ferme intention de se nourrir. Tout d'abord parce que le cerveau d'Hermione ayant trop travaillé la vieille, réclamait son essence. Celui de Ron ayant épuisé toute son énergie à battre Harry aux échecs, sollicitait son dû. Et enfin, celui du dit Harry ayant utilisé toute la force de son hôte pour éviter de penser à une certaine Serpentarde, quémandait lui aussi son pain.

Après s'être restaurés, Hermione s'éclipsa de son côté prétextant vouloir travailler un peu à la bibliothèque tandis que Ron et Harry prirent le chemin de leur salle commune.

- Harry au fait, tu as eu quelle note pour le truc de potion qu'on devait faire ? Mione et moi nous avons réussi à nous décrocher un E (effort exceptionnel).

- A (acceptable), répondit-il.

- Toi, avoir un A ? Mais, t'étais pas avec Parkinson ? le questionna Ron.

- Si pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry.

- Comment vous avez pu avoir un A ? Humm, à moins que Rogue ai encore fait preuve de favoritisme … dit Ron tout en adoptant un air sérieux.

- Tu insinue qu'on n'est stupide ? lança Harry.

- Non, je pensais juste que vous aviez passé plus de temps à vous insulter qu'à travailler, se rattrapa Ron

- …

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te trouve vraiment de plus en plus dans les fleurs.

- Ron prend ton balai, j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour, ordonna notre Gryffondor.

- Tu me fais encore le coup d'esquiver ma remarque là non?

- Tout à fait exact.

- … Je veux bien te suivre à la condition que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse.

- Bon et bien reste là alors, j'y vais tout seul. Lâcha Harry en commençant à s'éloigner de son ami tout en sachant néanmoins que celui-ci allait le suivre.

- Hé attend moi !

- Gagné, chuchota pour lui même notre survivant le sourire aux lèvres.

**OOOOO**

Après sa promenade en balais et le dîner passé avec ses amis, Harry prit le chemin de ses appartements. Les couloirs étaient sombres et il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque le tableau pivota pour le laisser rentrer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. En s'avançant, il vit Pansy étendue sur le canapé, les yeux fermés et un livre dans la main. Voulant tout d'abord l'ignorer, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais s'arrêta cependant devant la porte.

Après un petit instant d'hésitation, il revint vers la jeune femme endormie. Elle s'était en effet assoupie alors qu'elle était encore habillée de son uniforme. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait pas vu ni de la matinée ni de l'après midi. Et ce, que ce soit dans la grande salle ou dans les couloirs. Comment une personne peut elle oublier de se sustenter pendant une journée entière ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Tout en exprimant son incompréhension par un soupir il souleva le corps de notre petite Serpentarde pour le mener dans la chambre verte et argent afin de la déposer sur le lit. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la main de Pansy agrippa sa manche. Dans un premier temps surpris, Harry essaya de la faire lâcher en faisant toutefois bien attention de ne pas la réveiller, mais sans résultat. Il avait beau tirer et pousser les doigts qui le retenaient sans que ceux-ci ne daignent abandonner le bout de tissu qu'ils avaient attrapé. Se résignant à son sort le sorcier s'assit sur le bord du lit et tout en observant le petit serpent endormi se demanda dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré. Dans son sommeille au moins Pansy le laissait tranquille pour une fois ! Mais alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion il entendit l'endormie murmurer un :

- Harry tu n'es qu'un imbécile…

- Sérieusement même dans tes rêves ? Commenta-t-il tout en riant.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, le dit imbécile entrepris d'observer la personne qui le retenait, puis prit lui aussi part la fatigue s'endormit.

**OOOOO**

_Debout Pans' ! Debout !_

(Humm… laisse-moi)

Humm… J'étais déjà réveillée mais je ne tenais vraiment pas à ouvrir les paupières. Vous savez, je crois que j'ai fait un beau rêve or je n'arrivais cependant pas à m'en souvenir … Pourquoi notre mémoire nous lâche -t-elle aussi souvent ? Alala... Et alors que je ramenais ma main vers mon visage que je me rendis compte d'une chose. Je tenais en effet quelque chose qui ne semblait pas être ma couverte, puisque de toute évidence celle-ci n'avait pas bougé lors de mon acte. Intriguée j'ouvris les yeux et …

HARRY POTTER ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAISAIT A COTER DE MOI ou plutôt QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT DANS MON LIT ? … Je devais me calmer, il fallait que je me souvienne de ce qui s'était passé hier... Alors, je suis partie faire une ballade, puis j'ai sauté l'heure du repas, lu un livre pour ensuite m'endormir sur le canapé je crois. Dans ce cas, pourquoi étais-je dans mon lit avec lui? Ah ! Canapé au lit avec Harry, canapé au lit avec Harry … Humm il avait sans doute dû me rapatrier dans ma chambre, mais pourquoi était-il resté ? Avoir autant de réflexions dès le matin me faisait mal à la tête que je fermai les yeux tout en me massant le crâne. Pendant ce temps Harry s'était réveillé.

- Hummmm Salut Pansy tu es déjà debout ?

- …

- Quoi ?

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- Humm je m'attendais à une réaction plus drôle de ta part, dommage.

- Je l'ai eu mais tu n'étais pas encore levé… Bon tu compte me répondre ?

- Non, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- … AHHHHHHHH tu m'énerves tu sais ?

- Oui je sais, continua t-il.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas me répondre tant pis. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de mon lit s'il-te-plait ?

- Vos désir sont des ordres, reprit-il en gloussant.

- Ba qu'est ce que tu attends pour sortir alors ? Et ne part pas avec la couverture j'ai froid !

Trop tard, il s'était déjà levé et enfui emportant avec lui la chose qui me couvrait. Grrr Bon, déjà d'une il refuse de répondre à ma question. De deux, il me laisse là gelée tel un canard sans plume et moi j'ai beau essayer de lui en vouloir je n'y arrivais pas … Après tout il m'avait quand même transporté dans un endroit plus confortable pour dormir…

N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester au lit sans couverture, je me levais, me lava, mis mon uniforme puis sortie.

- Tiens Parkinson, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ?

- Tiens Wesmoche, oui j'ai vu monsieur "je vole les couvertures". Il ne va pas tarder à arriver je pense.

- Hein ? Couverture ?

- Laisse tomber.

A ces mots Harry sortie de nos appartements pour ensuite rejoindre son cher et tendre rouquin.

- Sur ces touchantes retrouvailles entre amants, je vous laisse, dis-je à leur attention tout en commençant à marcher le long du couloir.

Mais alors que je marchais je me rendis compte de quelque chose. C'est moi ou Wesley et Harry étaient sur mes traces ? … Ils me suivaient ou quoi ? Suspecte, j'accélérais le pas jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier descendant vers la bibliothèque. Ah ! Bah oui suis-je bête! Ils allaient sans doute à l'endroit dans lequel ils seraient sûrs de trouver Granger par Merlin! Voulant cependant voir s'ils étaient toujours derrière mon dos je me retournai.

Or je n'avais pas prévue qu'Harry soit si près et pour dire notre collision me fit trébucher. Mais alors que j'allais sans doute perdre momentanément la faculté de quelques uns de mes membres à cause d'une chute, Harry attrapa ma main pour me tirer avec force vers lui. Geste qui a eu pour conséquence le fait de nous collé l'un contre l'autre. Stupide escalier! Et en plus je ne sais pour quelle raison être dans ses bras me gênait non pas un peu mais énormément ! Curieusement même malgré la gêne aucun de nous deux ne bougea.

- Je vous dérange peut être, nous interrompit le satané rouquin.

A ces mots nous nous écartâmes précipitamment l'un de l'autre. Trop troublée pour bouger je restais là tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Après le petit instant que mis mon cerveau à enlever le brouillard qui avait envahi mon crâne je me rendis compte que je ne n'avais pas remercié Harry pour son « sauvetage ». Déterminée à le lui dire, je m'élançais alors en direction de la salle aux livres. Une fois arrivée à destination je me mis alors à le chercher des yeux lorsque j'entendis des voix familières qui venaient de derrière l'étagère se trouvant sur ma gauche.

- Harry, c'était quoi ce moment tout plein de tendresse avec Parkinson ? Questionna la voix que je reconnue comme étant celle de Wesmoche.

- …

- Plus la peine de nier j'ai vu comment elle t'a regardé.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Ron, contre-attaqua la voix de mon « sauveur ».

- Alors c'était ça la raison pour laquelle tu as sans cesse la tête dans les nuages ces temps ci.

- Non.

- Je ne te crois pas, prouve le moi. Lança le rouquin.

- …

- J'attends, s'impatienta t-il.

- Elle est à Serpentard ? Essaya Harry.

- Mais encore ?

- Elle est … stupide.

- C'est tout ?

- Elle est d'une mocheté, d'une stupidité et d'une connerie à en rendre jaloux le calamar géant du lac ça te va ?!

- Ok je te crois.

- Merci bien !

- De rien ! Maintenant que c'est réglé allons trouver Mione.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles … N'avait-il pas promit de ne plus me traiter de mocheté et ... ? Blessée par ses mots je m'enfuie pour ensuite m'enfermer dans la chambre. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux… Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut surtout pas. Je ne dois plus, je n'en ai pas le droit … Des mots, juste des mots … C'est bien fait pour toi Pansy, bien fait ! Tu n'avais qu'a pas avoir ce corps, tu n'avais qu'a être comme tout le monde, tu n'aurais jamais dû naître… Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais. Tristesse ? Colère ou haine ? Qu'était ce donc ? Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'étais en train de suffoquer … J'ai si mal. Quelle et donc cette putain de sensation ?! Je veux oublier ! Maintenant !

J'ouvris le tiroir, pris la lame et la désinfectais à l'aide d'un sortilège puis … Je plaçais le tranchant un peu en dessous du replie de mon coude pour d'un coup sec me couper encore et encore, laissant le liquide rouge couler le long de mon bras. L'odeur du sang vint me chatouiller les narines, oui cette odeur âcre qui ressemblait tant à celle du fer. Rouge, si rouge. Chaud, si chaud. Je me vengeais tout simplement de toi Harry…Oui, je me vengeais tout simplement de lui et de ma stupidité. Cet acte était le seul à pouvoir me faire oublier… Le seul à pouvoir me faire oublier la douleur qui me rongeais de l'intérieure. Elle était tel un rat me grignotant les entrailles et tel un rapace se nourrissant de mon cœur en le picorant petit à petit. J'avais si mal et pourtant je me mis à rire. Je riais tout bêtement de ma stupidité …

Pendant que mes iris noirs était fixés sur les filets de sang qui se déversaient le long de ma chair, je me mis à m'insulter de monstre et d'abrutie. Après un court moment, mon rire se transforma en éclats de folie puis en cris. Je n'avais désormais plus mal, ni intérieurement, ni extérieurement. De toute évidence, ce geste m'avait vidé de tous ressentis. En effet, tel une pierre je ne ressentais plus rien. Seul le sang qui s'écoulait de mes plaies confirmait encore l'existence de mon humanité.

_Pans' ne laisse pas ça comme ça, nettoie maintenant !_

(Tu es là ?)

_Nettoie, j'ai dit !_

L'écoutant à contre cœur je nettoyais le sang de ma peau et de ma lame pour ensuite les désinfecter à l'aide d'un sort de soin et enfin finir par me panser d'un bandage.

_Un jour tu en mourras._

(Soit.)

… _Je te hais Pans'_

(Je te hais aussi.)

…

(Tu es la seule qui sache)

_Tu es la seule qui me parle._

(Tu es celle que je déteste le plus au monde)

_Tu es celle qui tient le plus à moi._

(Je suis celle qui est la plus importante à tes yeux)

_Je suis celle qui te garde en vie._

(J'en n'ai envie …)

_Ne pleure pas je suis là._

(Fait moi un câlin.)

Je pris alors mes genoux dans les bras puis me balançais de droite à gauche tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

(Je suis fatiguée …)

_Va dormir alors._

(Oui, Bonne nuit.)

_Bonne nuit Pans'._

* * *

Alors, pas trop bizarre ? Humm Je vous avouerai que j'ai parfois du mal à écrire les passages où Pansy se parle à elle même si je n'écoute pas de musique en même temps x). Enfin quand je relis je me dit que finalement la relation qu'elle a avec elle même est assez paradoxale ... J'espère que vous arriverez à comprendre ;x .

Au pire les schémas peuvent aider ahaha x). Qui aime qui ? Qui déteste qui ololo . En espèrent que ça vous a plus Je vous dis bonne nuit. ( 22 :14 au moment ou j'ai fini de l'écrire piuf)

Ps: Je sais que je vais très très TRÈS lentement dans les révélations:x j'espère que ça ne vous gène pas hihi c'est pas drôle si je ne peux pas m'amuser à vous faire languir ... Enfin si toutefois j'y arrive ? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** coucou à vous ! Juste pour vous dire que je ne serai pas là avant un petit moment car j'ai des examens pour le mois de mai et sans doute aussi le mois de juin + un gros petit coup de barre. Peut être que si j'ai le temps je posterai mais par sûreté, je préfère vous dire que non. Désolé pour ce chapitre qui n'en n'est pas vraiment un. Je l'ai écrit pour que le temps d'attente ne soit pas trop long. Je me disais que comme l'histoire, mon moral et moi faisions une pause pourquoi ne pas mettre les personnages en vacances …

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu à me triturer la tête pour l'écrire contrairement au chapitre précédent puisque ça ne fait pas partie de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Pause et Confrontation avec les personnages**

**Pansy** : Dit narratrice, tu as remarqué qu'il y a des gens qui nous observent depuis le début ?

**Narratrice** : C'est un peu normal, tu es censée raconter ton histoire Pans' …

**Pansy **: Oui mais bon quand même, j'ai besoin d'un espace privé de temps en temps par Merlin !

**Ron** : Ahahahaha, tu te plains mais tu as vu comment je suis tourné en bashing dans cette histoire moi ?

**Hermione** : T'abuse Ron, j'ai dû jouer la saint-nitouche-rat-de-bibliothèque tout le long …

**Potter** : vous pouvez parler. J'ai dû tomber amoureux de Parkinson je vous ferais remarquez !

**Drago et Blaise** : Et nous alors ! Hein canard court sur pattes, on est sensés être deux personnes mais la plupart du temps elle nous fait parler en choeur … Genre comme maintenant quoi… Et en plus elle nous vire dès le deuxième chapitre en prétextant avoir trop de personnage à gérer !

**Rogue** : … Taisez-vous bande d'ignares indolents ! La seule apparition que j'ai pu avoir c'était pour un cours et encore j'ai du prendre le rôle d'un Lockhart bavard ! Si je t'attrape narratrice je te tue !

**Narratrice** : Ahahaha jamais de la vie ! Tu peux toujours manger de la glace à la vanille !

**Ceux qui ne sont pas dans l'histoire** : Pourquoi vous vous plaignez autant ? On a même pas eu le droit d'avoir nos noms dans cette fic !

**Pansy** : Vous en s'en fou, c'est censé être mon histoire … A cause de vous le sujet principal de la discussion a dérivé ! Hum ! Donc je disais ne vous sentez vous pas épiés ?

**Ron** : Par qui ?

**Pansy **: Ba eux là !

**Hermione** : De quoi parles-tu Pansy ?

**Pansy **: … Des lecteurs !

**Hermione** : C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…

**Harry** : Ah eux ! Je ne sais pas, je croyais que c'était des pervers au début ahahaha !

**Ron **: Et ça ne t'as même pas gêné ?

**Harry** : Du tout. De toute manière le rating M était là non pas pour un citron mais plutôt pour le langage et les descriptions de Pansy.

**Pansy **: … Harry tu me fais peur.

**Harry **: Moi aussi je t'aime !

**Drago et Blaise** : Pas touche !

**Mcgo** : Alala, ces deux là ne pourront-ils donc jamais parler l'un sans l'autre ?

**Rogue** : Tiens madame la directrice vous êtes vivante ?

**Mcgo** : Bien sûre quelle question !

**Rogue** : Ah c'est juste que je croyais … On vous a vu qu'une fois vous aussi …

**Mc go** : Et oui, une narratrice bien cruelle que nous avons là Severus.

**Pansy** : Ca je vous le fait pas dire … J'ai eu tout les malheurs du monde dans cette fanfic et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne démissionne pas !

**Drago** : Blaise allons nous pendre, même dans ce chapitre on n'a pas de rôle important.

**Blaise** : Je te suis mon cher ami.

**Pansy** : Attendez-moi !

**Narratrice** : Non non attendez ! Je vous paierai en glace !

**Drago, Blaise et Pansy** : Ok sa marche.

**Tous les autres** : On boude …

**Harry **: Grève ! Mutinerie !

**Narratrice** : Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

**Ron** : A mort !

**Hermione **: Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

**Rogue** : Qu'on la brûle !

**Narratrice** : … Glace pour tout le monde ?

**Mc go** : Youpi, vive mes futurs kilos en trop.

**Pansy **: Harry, donne-moi ta glace.

**Harry **: Non pourquoi ?

**Pansy** : Tu es puni.

**Harry **: J'ai fait quoi encore ?

**Pansy **: J'ai pas eu mon câlin de la journée, tu es puni donc donne-moi ta glace.

**Drago **: Ahaha! Potter se fait dresser !

**Blaise** : Mémorable que dis-je, historique !

**Ron **: Tout à fait d'accord pour une fois.

**Hermione**: Pauvre Harry.

**Harry**: … Tiens … Snif.

**Pansy** : Merci, je t'aime aussi.

**Harry **: Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'être tombé amoureux d'elle ?

**Pansy** : Hum ?

**Harry** : Rien rien, j'ai rien dit.

**Pansy **: Vaut mieux pour toi.

**Ron **: Harry, pourquoi tu te laisses faire !?

**Hermione **: Réagis par la bonté de mélusine !

**Harry** : Je ne peux pas …

**Ron** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Harry** : Parce que si j'ose me montrer trop méchant avec Pansy, elle et la narratrice vont encore me faire chanter des chansons bizarres.

**Hermione** : Tu parles du hého on nettoie les cachots sur l'air de hého on rentre du boulot dans blanche neige ?

**Harry **: Oui j'en ai peur.

**Pansy** : J'avoue que sur ce coup là je me suis bien amusée.

**Ron** : Ron a pas tout compris.

**Drago et Blaise** : Ba ça change pas grand-chose tu sais.

**Ron :** Vous vous moquez de Ron, mais Ron sais que vous aussi vous n'avez pas compris.

**Drago et Blaise** : Wesley, arrête de parler de toi à la 3 ème personne c'est agaçant.

**Hermione **: Ah! C'est rien ça, il boude.

**Pansy** : Tiens, vous avez recommencé à parler en même temps.

**Drago et Blaise** : Hélas.

**Mc go** : je vous l'avais dit, cruelle elle est.

**Narratrice** : Tellement que je vous fais parler style maître Yoda ma chère Mcgo.

**Mc go :** …

**Pansy :** C'est la pause, c'est la pause youhouuu !

**Narratrice :** Parle pour toi … J'ai des tonnes de trucs à retenir par cœur snif.

**Harry :** Bien fait ça, c'est pour la chanson !

**Drago et Blaise** : Ahaha que le déshonneur tombe sur ta famille !

**Narratrice** : N'importe quoi vous deux …

**Ron :** Pfff c'était trop marrant.

**Narratrice :** De ?

**Ron :** L'histoire de la petite patate magique.

**Narratrice **: D'où tu connais ça toi ?

**Ron **: J'ai fouiné dans tes fichiers.

**Narratrice** : Ron, pour la peine quand j'aurais le temps je te ferais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Et non je vous assure que je le ferais.

**Ron :** Cause toujours.

**Harry :** C'est quoi ça, l'histoire de la petite patate magique ?

**Narratrice** : Rien, rien …

**Pansy **: Ahahaha j'approuve Wesley !

**Ron **: T'as vu ça !

**Drago et blaise** : Nul et zarbi désolé mais c'est vraiment incompréhensible et débile.

**Narratrice** : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part tiens …

**Hermione :** Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous avez pu trouver ça nul et débile si vous n'avez pas compris ? Pas logique du tout.

**Pansy** : Ahaha cherche pas. Ils sont juste vexés que tu ais pensé à une patate pour le premier rôle et non à eux.

**Narratrice :** … Stupide spécimen.

**Darkhus Von Carstein** : Amusant et rafraîchissant. J'aime beaucoup...par contre les smiley...ça gâche beaucoup la lecture je trouve.  
j'espère lire la suite rapidement)  
Drakhus.

**Pansy **: AHhhhhhhhhhhhh un intrus !

**Jay-Werdraght** : Houla on dirait moi dans mes délires psychotiques dont la plus petite pensée part en vrille et dont chaque parole n'est autre que la suite illogique à la précédente :)

C'est moi ou Harry est tout aussi barge :) en tout cas très bon début j'attends la suite.

**Narratrice** : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Un homme qui a mis une image de la mascotte des Devil bat's! Yea compatriote !

**Harry : **Hey ! Je ne suis pas Bargeuuuuu, je suis juste différent nuance !

** braled**: Je me demande comment sera la suite

continue comme cela.

**Narratrice**: Humm ... Je ne sais pas ... Non vraiment rien que par pur sadisme j'ai envie d'arrêter tout maintenant ... Mwahahaha

**Pansy:** La folle, tu continueras ou on te prive de glace!

**Narratrice:** Quelle mesure radicale, vous êtes trop cruels avec moi ... Encore privée de livres je veux bien mais de glaces! Non non c'est ma raison de vivre cette cochonnerie!

**Kamomille** : Bonjour,

Tu vois je n'étais pas tellement certaine d'apprécier ta fic lorsque j'ai lu ton premier chapitre. Beaucoup de fautes, des phrases maladroites et un début qui ne me paraissait pas si prometteur mais je ne voulais pas rester sur cette première impression alors j'ai lu la suite et je ne le regrette ! Oui il y avait beaucoup de mystères entourant Pansy dans le premier chapitre mais c'était tellement maladroit parfois qu'il m'était difficile d'apprécier ce mystère mais ce deuxième chapitre est bien meilleur ! Moins de fautes, plus de fluidité et de subtilités ! Oui je dis pas mal du tout j'aime beaucoup la relation entre Harry et Pansy en espérant que tu feras durer et les choses entre eux et que ça ne se passe pas trop vite ! :)

Donc Pansy s'automutile... La question est de savoir pourquoi et quand ses amis et Harry le découvriront-ils ? ;)

Voilà j'attends la suite ! À bientôt

kamomillou

**Drakhus Von Carstein** : Schizophrénie? Mutilation? Pas mal l'idée!  
C'est plus agréable à lire  
Tu peux me tutoyer...j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux schnok quand on me vouvoie ! xD  
Vivement la suite !  
Drakhus!

**Pansy :** J'y peux rien moi … C'est la narratrice qui m'y oblige pour le scénario. Même si c'est plus avec un truc en caoutchouc ou en plastique et du ketchup mais bon.

**Narratrice : **Ahaha … (C'était un secret Pans' !)

**Pansy :** Oups.

**Jay-Werdraght** : Oui c'est ce que je dis, Harry est tout aussi barge que Pansy ;) c'est très drôle à lire :)

**Pansy :** Tu as vu Harry, il insiste le monsieur.

**Drago, Blaise et Rogue** : Nous approuvons et te soutenons cher Jay-Werdraght.

**Harry :** Tout ça c'est de ta faute narratrice !

**Narratrice :** Merci, merci.

**Drakus Von Carstein :** Je la connais pas moi l'histoire du fantôme!  
Perso j'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux fautes... pauvre Pan' elle est complètement perdue...  
Cela dit tu me pardonneras...mais j'ai pas tout compris (je suis un pauvre ouvrier du bâtiment moi!)  
Donc se que j'ai compris c'est comme quand je parle à mon ordi en espérant une réponse? En gros?  
Je te rassure la suite m'a bien plus  
Par contre c'est quoi la bestiole rousse sur ton profil? Elle me dit quelque chose...  
Drakhus!

**Pansy :** Je suis perdue ?

**Narratrice :** RAhhh, laisse tomber Pans', quand tu seras plus grande tu comprendras ahahaha.

** Dix sept Harry **(Je l'écrit comme car le chiffre n'est pas accepté)**:** Intéressant, comme histoire j'attends donc de lire la suite alors.

**Pansy :** Mon histoire est intéressante !

**Drago, Blaise et rogue :** Youpi … Et non Narratrice tu ne vas pas nous faire parlé à trois, deux c'était déjà limite mais trois !

**Ron :** Ahaha! Le serpent à trois têtes !

**Pansy :** Alerte ! Harry déprime !

**Hermione et Ron : **Qu'est ce que tu as Harry ?

**Harry : **Je suis bargeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Snif.

**Drago :** Pans', il est encore temps de te séparer de lui tu sais.

**Pansy :** Ça ira merci Draco. HARRY POTTER LEVE TOI Y A UN POT DE NUTELLA SUR TES ONZE HEURES !

**Harry :** Quoi ? Où ça ? Où ça ?

**Ron : **Fantastique tu l'as réparé !

**Kamomille**: Type your review for this chapter here...

**Ron**: Ahahahahaha et in french ça donne quoi ?

**Hermione:** Ma chocogrenouille de Ron, tu ris sans peine toi. Pourquoi mademoiselle la narratrice ne supprime pas cette review?

**Narratrice:** Hein ? Humm ... Ba déjà parce que je ne sais pas comment on fait et puis parce qu'à chaque fois que je la vois ça me fait marrer! Ahahaha!

**Mc go:** Vraiment trop cruelle et sadique.

**Pansy:** Tout à fait.

**Drago**: En accord total avec le professeur Mcgo.

**Blaise:** En harmonie presque totale avec cette affirmation.

**Ron: **Sans aucun doute je confirme.

**Harry**: Qu'on lui coupe la tête!

**Rogue:** Qu'on n'appelle aucune infirmière Mr Potter subit des dégâts post-traumatiques suite à la découverte de sa "barjo attitude!"

**Narratrice :** … Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce chapitre vraiment …

**Hermione :** Où vois-tu une description ? Depuis tout à l'heure on ne fait que parler.

**Narratrice **: Certes, certes. Je m'y mets. (Si vous lisez ça d'une traite je vous respecterai tel un élève respect son maître ahaha! Pourquoi ? Hé bien vous le comprendrez bien assez vite.)

Alors que nos personnages papotaient dans la salle sur demande, les lecteurs aussi frustrés que des marmottes réveillées en plein aurore, prirent ce chapitre entre leurs mains afin de l'écrabouiller sur le sol comment on laisse tomber un gâteau moisi par terre. Les mouches qui virevoltaient non loin de là, attirées par la merveilleuse odeur de pourriture venant des feuilles de papier qu'avaient abandonnés les lecteurs, vinrent s'attrouper tel un amas de guêpe fondant sur les fleurs.

Les lecteurs dégoutés par la scène qui se jouait devant leurs yeux, décidèrent de s'imaginer un cadre plus poétique. Dans cette vision, le soleil brillait si fort que les fleurs s'ouvraient dès que les rayons de lumières touchaient leurs pétales. Une légère brise cependant vint alors rendre la chaleur de cette étoile gazeuse supportable pour nos lecteurs. Ceux-ci aussitôt émerveillés par la scène se déroulant dans leur tête, avait d'ors et déjà mis leurs maillots de bain afin de s'étendre en long, en large et en travers dans ce magnifique champ de fleure imagé.

Or, un soudain pop se fit entendre.

Des pingouins apparurent. Ils étaient en tout et pour tout 3. Celui du milieu semblait perdu par ce qui lui arrivait et c'est pour dire. Car en effet, en même temps qu'il tournait la tête de gauche à droite puis de haut en bas, ses yeux se mirent à "s'exorbiter" par le spectacle que donnais à voir les lecteurs allongés en maillot de bain à coté de parchemins sentant la moisissure et au dessus duquel volaient avec agitation des mouches plus qu'en formes.

Tandis que le pingouin du milieu s'abandonnait aux questions qui débordaient de son cerveau, celui de gauche leva sa queue pour indiquer par un langage corporel propre à ceux de son espèce sa "perditude". Le pingouin de droite quant à lui étant moins perturbé de cervelle, s'avança gaiement afin de picorer les cheveux de nos chers lecteurs déjà somnolant de cause d'un soleil imaginaire. Ce n'est que sous les coups impétueux et insistants du dit pingouin stupide que l'un des lecteurs daigna ouvrir les paupières, sortant ainsi de la merveilleuse torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé, tel un poisson rouge dans une eau turquoise de propreté. Le pingouin fier de ses méfaits rit alors à gosier déployé d'un son mélodieusement affreux et agaçant. Rongé par le désir intense de vengeance qui ne cessait de croître en lui, le lecteur devenu presque chauve sous le joug d'un petit pingouin s'élança à la poursuite de celui-ci, équipé en tout et pour tout d'un maillot au corps, de deux jambes ainsi que de deux mains.

Le petit pingouin non sans fierté d'intelligence, commença alors à courir le long des murs de la salle sur demande. Tout en essayent de s'échapper, il remarqua non loin des parchemins odorants une petite boite de sardine jaune, dont le couvercle était ouvert et dont l'odeur vint jouer avec ses poils de nez (si les pingouins ont des poils de nez … Ahahaha). Hélas, voulant s'en approcher, il mit de coté sa prudence et se fit attraper par ces petites ailes blanches de « puretés». Le lecteur de sa grosse main bourrue dénudée de tendresse et couverte de poils …

**Hermione, Ron, Harry, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Rogue, Mcgo & co:** STOOOP!

**Ron:** Rien compris…

**Narratrice:** Ba en gros pendant que vous parliez, ils m'ont pris les papiers sur lequel j'écrivais des mains pour le jeter par terre, puis ils se sont imaginés un endroit ensoleillé. Entre temps, des pingouins sont apparus on ne sait comment et on mené la misère à ceux qui nous lisent.

**Drago et Blaise :** Ah ouais … Dit comme ça c'est plus compréhensible…

**Narratrice :** Ahahaha.

**Hermione :** C'était de l'ironie je crois.

**Narratrice :** Quoi, je décris, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

**Hermione :** Si si mais bon … C'est devenue du n'importe quoi là !

**Narratrice :** Aahahaha ! Et bien c'est fait exprès !

**Tous le monde :** Enfin tout ça pour vous dire merci de nous avoir suivis ! On vous promet de revenir assez vite quand même !

**Fin du chapitre ! (première partie).**

**Harry :** Parce que vous croyez que ça intéresse encore quelqu'un ?

**Pansy :** … Tais-toi Harry ! c'est censé être la fin du chapitre.

**Harry :** Oups.

**Narratrice** : … Soi-dit en passant ils vont me tuer bien avant que je revienne.

**Pansy :** Pourquoi donc ?

**Harry :** Vu comment tu nous traite !

**Narratrice :** Ba les révélations c'est pas demain la vieille. J'ai besoin des chapitres suivants pour rendre la petite voix plus présente et plus coriace, puis aussi instaurer une relation entre truc, machin, bidule et Pansy puis encore faire revenir Drago et Blaise et encore faire avancer la relation Harry et Pansy. RAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Le nœud !

**Pansy :** Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire de ma vie un truc aussi compliqué ! Ahahahaha.

**Narratrice :** Tais- toi ou je te tue et ça seras la fin de l'histoire !

**Panse :** Ose ?

**Narratrice :** Pas maintenant, mais tu verras. Huhu je vous transformerais tous en patates magiques !

**Fin du chapitre ! (deuxième partie et vrai fin)**

* * *

Bon ça devrait en faire rire certain (dont moi), pleurer d'autre (personne), bouder encore d'autre (Qui ?), mais patienter tous le monde hihi.

Ah ! Pour vos commentaires j'ai pris une certaine liberté, mais si vous voulez les enlever dite le moi je le ferais de ce pas. Sinon sur l'avancement de l'histoire, il me reste 5 chapitres à corriger et 6 à écrire. Le plan, je viens de le finir ! Youpii ! Mwahaha, vous raconter la fin ? Et puis quoi encore, piuf piuf ! Aller, je vous laisse j'ai des révisions qui m'attendent snif.

A bientôt je l'espère et bonnes vacances (Pour ceux qui en ont ^^) !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Bouh!

Vous avez eu peur hein ? Huhu! Je passe en "coupe de vente poutre postager ce chapiteau" un peu beaucoup long. Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes toujours vivants ... Quoique vous pouvez toujours renaître en zombies... Ahaha! Imaginez des zombies pouvant se servir d'un ordinateur ou sachant ouvrir un livre pour lire ... Hum... Honnêtement je me fais peur moi-même x).

Huhu, donc ce chapitre a été conçu dans le but de donner de l'importance à ... MOI, non ce n'est pas vrai. Ok je sors hihi.

Bonne lecture Mesdames, messieurs, castors, belettes, banana Split et compagnie x). (J'ai une envie de gâteau ...)

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Et la poupée de porcelaine appris à marcher.**

Hermione Granger se leva afin se préparer à débuter une nouvelle journée. Après avoir enfin fini de faire le minimum nécessaire pour paraître plus présentable qu'elle ne l'était au réveil, la jeune femme se mit à penser à ce qui depuis longtemps déjà lui triturait la cervelle.

Mais qui était donc l'auteur du petit parchemin et quel était le but de son écrit? Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de lui harceler la tête. Or voyez-vous, aujourd'hui s'en était enfin fini. Elle s'était finalement résolue à en parler à ses deux amis les plus proches. Pourquoi si soudainement ? Est-ce à cause de son envie d'aider le/la mystérieus/e P.p ? De toute manière, Hermione Granger n'avait pas de problème pour l'instant, alors pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? L'envie ? L'ennuie ? La curiosité ? Peut-être tout cela à la fois qui sait.

Décidée et déterminée, Hermione descendit de son dortoir afin de retrouver Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Au même moment, Harry arriva par le tableau de la grosse dame. Après un bref bonjour, ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Aussitôt installés à leur table, les deux sorciers se mirent à manger goulûment sous les yeux désespérés de leur amie. Sans grâce, ils s'étaient emparés de la nourriture qui trônait sur la table, comme si celle-ci allait disparaître d'un moment à un autre. Cependant, tout deux comme vous vous en doutiez certainement, n'étaient pas portés sur la même raison à cet appétit vorace. Le survivant voulant se défouler, avait choisi pour cible la nourriture. Quant à Ron, il avait tout simplement faim. Lorsque les deux gloutons furent enfin rassasiés, Hermione prit la parole.

- Hé bien, quel appétit les garçons !

- Hu ? Émit le rouquin.

- Non rien, laisse béton Ron, lui répondit la brune. Au fait … Vous savez, ces temps-ci … commença-t-elle.

- Je sais Mione, t'es bizarre donc accouche ta révélation depuis le temps que j'attends ! S'exclama le rouge et or, tout en la coupant dans son hésitation.

- Laisse-moi terminer avant de m'interrompre ! Bien ! Donc je disais, comme Monsieur Wealey l'a si bien deviné tout à l'heure, que j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Hermione déplia alors le bout de papier déjà bien abîmé devant les yeux de ses deux Gryffondors préférés.

Les garçons se mirent donc à lire le contenu du petit parchemin, puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre comme pour dire: « Tu as compris toi ? Parce que moi je ne vois pas du tout où notre amie veut en venir. » Finalement, après deux bonnes minutes de « yeux dans les yeux … », l'un des deux osa poser la question.

- Mione ?

- Oui Ron ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un parchemin.

- Non mais c'est qui ?

- Bah, justement banane, on va chercher. Ah Ron je te jure...

- Hermione ?

- Quoi Harry ?

- T'es sûre? Ce parchemin n'a pas l'air d'être adressé à quelqu'un… Je dirais plutôt qu'il n'est adressé à personne. En plus il n'y a dessus aucune description physique, alors pour retrouver l'auteur, bonne chance …

- Euh … On peut toujours essayer de se débrouiller je pense. Puis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'aimerai donner une « réponse » à sa "lettre".

- Muais, répondit vaguement celui-ci à moitié convaincu.

- Pourquoi cette nonchalance ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Je vais bien, je pensais juste à quelqu'un... Votre plan de "trouver" l'auteur du parchemin, m'a l'air tout aussi solide qu'il m'a l'air tiré par les cheveux, reprit à temps le survivant.

- Quoi ? Questionna la brune.

- Je disais que votre plan de "trouver" l'auteur du parchemin, m'a l'air tout aussi solide qu'il m'a l'air tiré par les cheveux. Répéta le survivant.

- Non, avant ça ! Insista Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien dit d'autre.

- Tu pensais à quelqu'un. Qui ? Contra la jeune Granger.

- Quelqu'un, c'est tout…

- Et tu espères garder encore longtemps le silence ? Continua-t-elle.

- De quoi parles-tu ? ... Et pour le parchemin que tu nous as montré, tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi exactement Mione? Repris Harry.

- … Rahh! Tu m'énerve Harry ! S'époumona la dite Mione.

- Ton parchemin ? Tenta-t-il encore une fois.

- … Tu sais quoi ? Je laisse tomber… Pour en revenir au parchemin, j'aimerais que monsieur "j'ai la tête dans les nuages" cherche des renseignements et des indices pour découvrir l'identité de l'auteur. Quant à Ron et moi, on se chargera d'écrire une réponse, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble.

- … Non sérieusement, je crois que ça va trop vite pour que mon cerveau ne puise suivre quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir qui à écrit ce parchemin et pourquoi tu veux lui répondre Mione ?

- Humm … Honnêtement Harry ?

- Oui.

- Ok. A ta question, je te répondrai, soit pour suivre la morale du fait qu'il ne faille pas laisser en plan une personne aussi déplorable et stupide que l'auteur de ce texte, soit parce que je m'ennuie et que j'ai envie de fouiner un peu, ou soit parce que quelque part au fond de moi je suis une gentille personne.

- Mione ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Redis-le en plus simple?

- ...

- Je ne voudrais pas être un fauteur de trouble dans ton plan si parfait mais. Commença Ron. Tu veux qu'on lui écrive comment ? On ne sait ni qui cela peut être, ni comment la contacter et ni comment elle trouvera nos lettres …

- Je ne sais pas encore en verra le moment venu.

Après un temps remplit de soupirs et d'intenses réflexions sur le problème qu'avait posé Hermione, Harry parti de son côté, laissant ses deux amis afin de rejoindre sa salle commune, dans le faux but de comme il leur avait argumenté: de trouver des indices sur l'auteur du parchemin.

**OOOO**

Du côté de Pansy:

Du petit matin jusqu'à ce début de soirée, j'avais réussi à l'éviter lui. En fait, je n'étais sortie de ma chambre que pour aller manger et faire mes besoins... Oui, je vais aux toilettes ! Ahaha, il faut bien que j'évacue de temps en temps, non mais oh ! Bon d'accord, je vous raconte tout ça pour éviter de parler de ma relation avec lui… Hélas, maintenant que j'ai avoué, il me faut désormais narrer ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque j'étais sur le point de sortir de ma chambre, non pas pour vider ma vessie, mais juste pour récupérer un manuel de cours que j'avais oublié dans la salle commune. Coïncidence ou destin ? Je n'en savais trop rien... Tandis que j'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis quelqu'un m'adresser la parole.

- Tiens Pansy, salut ça va ?

Non, j'avais réussi à ne plus le voir et pourtant IL EST LA, DEBOUT, DEVANT MOI! Voulant faire comme si de rien n'était, je me mis à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain pour l'éviter, mais il m'attrapa le poignet me forçant à rester sur place.

- Lâche-moi tu me fais mal.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non, pas avant que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'évites … Je n'aime pas ça … Ça me saoule de ne plus te voir ...

(Hein ? Ça le saoul ? Il est saoul ? BAH dessaoule alors !)

- Non.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas.

- Ok.

2 Minutes plus tard.

- Pansy ?

- Quoi ?

- Dis-le-moi.

- … Va te faire encorner par une poule crétin et lâche mon bras avant de me refiler tes bactéries.

- Mais Pansy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me traites de tous ces noms ?! me cria-t-il exaspéré.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu tiens tant à vouloir me parler et ne pas me lâcher ?! Hurlais-je.

- …

- Si en plus tu ne dis rien, au moins lâche-moi, continuais-je de plus belle.

- Je ne sais pas trop … Je me sens vraiment bizarre depuis qu'on ne se parle plus.

- Ok.

- Ok ? Ok n'est pas une réponse je te signale.

- Tu ne m'as posé aucune question.

- Pansy pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Tu te fous de moi là non ?

- Non, je veux juste savoir.

- Une Serpentarde stupide et moche à en faire jalouser le calamar géant du lac, ça ne te dit rien !

Un ange passa …

- … Tu … Tu as entendu ça? Me dit-il finalement le visage inquiet.

- …

- Pansy... je suis désolé je …

- Lâche-moi je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses sale con.

- Non mais… Pansy, écoute-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser je t'assure.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, on n'est pas censé être ami après tout.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu énervée après moi ?

- …

- Tu vois, tu ne sais même pas quoi répondre.

- Tais-toi et lâche-moi.

- Non, maintenant tu vas m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non. Pansy Parkinson, si j'ai dit ça, c'est pour que Ron ne puisse pas me suspecter d'avantage d'avoir une quelconque relation avec toi …

- Aucun risque !

- Laisse-moi finir. Donc je disais que pour cette raison, j'ai dû dire ces phrases afin qu'il laisse tomber son hypothèse. Mais je me rends compte aussi que j'ai mal fait les choses, vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel ça t'a rendue et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je te demande le pardon, mais ne te supplie pas de me l'accorder. Car maintenant que tu en parles, je n'en suis pas fier de ce que j'ai dis et qui plus est si cela t'a éloigné de moi …

- … Lâche-moi Potter.

- Ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?

- Si… J'ai compris, mais je te demande de me lâcher, car tu commences à me faire mal au poignet.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il tout en desserrant ses doigts.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis toujours en colère contre toi Harry …Mais merci de t'être excusé…

- Pansy, reviens s'il-te-plaît… Comme avant…

- Pourquoi y tiens tu tant ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est vraiment bizarre sans toi et à chaque fois que j'essaye de comprendre ou de t'en parler tu fuis.

- …

- Pourquoi tu me fuis Pansy ?

- … Je ne sais pas trop non plus, je suis mal à l'aise avec toi.

- Et pourquoi l'es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Pendant un moment je restais là immobile et silencieuse, les yeux rivés au sol. Lorsque je décidais enfin de lever la tête, je vis qu'Harry me regardait de ses yeux émeraudes. Je n'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir la petite flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux, que celui-ci rompit le silence dans lequel nous nous étions enfermés depuis déjà un bon nombre de minute.

- Désolé pour ce que je vais faire Pansy, mais j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu t'ex…

Me coupant dans ma phrase, ses doigts reprirent leurs places autour de mon poignet et d'un geste ils m'attirèrent contre son corps de telle sorte à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Ne me laissant pas le temps de m'écarter de lui, Harry m'embrassa. Harry m'embrassait ! Mon cerveau cessa alors de fonctionner, j'étais dans ses bras. Je ne savais même pas si je l'aimais ou non. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, je me sentis sereine et en sécurité. Pourquoi ? Non, Non! Il n'en était pas question, pas après ce qu'il avait dit ! Je me dégageais soudainement et posa mes pupilles vers le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce mon prénom.

- Pansy ?

- …

- Je crois que je t'aime bien.

Le rouge me monta aux joues, je voulais partir, partir loin, dans ma chambre … Bon d'accord, pas si loin, près quoi. Ce n'est pas vrai non ? C'est une blague ? Oui, c'était sûrement une blague!

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, il me tenait malheureusement avec trop de force pour que je puisse faire le moindre geste... Mais qu'est-ce que mon poignet lui a-t-il donc bien fait pour qu'il le martyrise autant?!

- Lâche-moi encore une fois Potter. Mon poignet ne t'a rien fait pour que tu t'acharnes autant dessus.

- J'ai des conditions.

- Lesquelles ?

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'enfuis tout le temps dès que tu me vois.

- Et toi, dis-moi comment t'en es venue à « bien m'aimer » ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, ça s'est fait comme ça. Tu étais chiante, tu étais la groupie de Malfoy et tu es devenue une presque amie, puis tu es devenue une fille. Une fille assez mignonne qui plus est.

- Te fous pas de moi Potter. Je suis moche crétin, tes lunettes te jouent des tours.

Tiens, il lui semblait déjà avoir entendus ça quelque part.

- Désolé pour ça Pansy …

- …

- Pardon, je ne le pensais vraiment pas.

- Si.

- Peut être, plus maintenant... Mais j'ai répondu à ta question, à toi de répondre à la mienne.

J'explosais, j'en avais MARRE.

- PUTAIN HARRY, TU TE FOUS DE MOI HEIN ? TU VEUX QUE JE REPONDE QUOI A POURQUOI JE T'EVITE ? MAIS JE N'EN SAIS RIEN MOI! PEUT ÊTRE PARCE QUE TU ME FAIS DE L'EFFET ET QUE …

Je m'arrêtais soudainement de hurler et mis ma main libre devant mes lèvres, comme si je ne voulais cacher ce qui venait de sortir de ma propre bouche.

- Pansy, répond-moi, tu m'aimes bien ?

- … … … … … … … … je … je ne sais pas.

- Ok, dans ce cas.

Et rebelotte, vive les baisers d'Harry … Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prenait, mais un feu d'artifice s'incrusta dans ma tête pendant qu'il jouait avec mes lèvres. Cessant enfin son baiser, il me demanda :

- Alors, ça t'a plus ?

- … Je crois que oui.

- Bon ben on est fixé. Tu m'aimes bien, pouffa-t-il.

- Hey! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aimé ton baiser que je t'aime bien!

- A oui ?

Il se colla alors de plus en plus contre moi, tant et si bien que ma poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse.

- Je ne t'aime pas! Lui répondis-je non sûre de moi.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu toute rouge, petite tomate ?

C'est bon, stop. Il avait gagné, je n'en pouvais plus. Je mis alors ma main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement. Mais tandis que j'essayais de me dépatouiller à suivre les mouvements de ses lèvres, il intensifia le baiser tout en lâchant mon poignet, pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras chauds.

- Pansy tu m'aimes bien ?

- … Non, mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- C'est une blague hein ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais une blague pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

- Pans'.

Je frissonnais de plaisir, Il m'avait appelé Pans'.

- Hum ?

- Si jamais tu as la preuve que ce que je te dis soit une blague, je te promets de me raser la tête façon moine !

Je pouffais, il pouffa, nous rîmes. Je riais tout simplement dans ses bras, contre son torse.

- Merci Harry.

- De quoi ?

- Rien, oublie.

- Muais, Pans'… Tu crois qu'on peut démarrer quelque chose?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien… laissons allez les choses à leurs rythmes...

- Je ne suis pas contre.

Et une nouvelle fois encore, le fameux ange passa, laissant dans sa traînée un long silence. Sombre ? Oh, si ce n'est pas merveilleux … On avait perdu tellement de temps à nous disputer, que le soleil était déjà parti se coucher sans que nous le remarquions. Puis, pris d'une soudaine envie d'abandonner l'une de mes amies de mon enfance la solitude, je me lançais.

- Hum… Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

- Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Me dit-il d'un air surpris.

- HARRY! NON ! Juste dormir imbécile de citrouille!

- Ah, dommage.

- Je peux oui ou non ?

- Oui oui, si ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec une citrouille, se moqua-t-il.

Oubliant le manuel que j'étais censée récupérer, je filais chercher un pull pouvant recouvrir mon bras en guise de pyjama, puis me rendis auprès de ce qui semblait maintenant être mon presque amant. Pourquoi ai-je voulue le suivre jusqu'à dans son lit ? Était-ce parce que le je ne voulais pas que le sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, parte si vite? Et alors que je me blottissais dans les couvertures et tournais ma tête de façon à pouvoir voir le visage du survivant, je l'entendis murmurer un :

- Bonne nuit Pans', dors bien.

- Toi aussi lui répondis-je.

(Tu es là ?)

_Oui. Pans' ?_

(Oui ?)

_Tu comptes lui pardonner comme ça ?_

(Oui …)

_…_

(Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, notre haine et notre tristesse ont été atténuées par ce que j'ai fait et ce qui restait de ma colère s'en est maintenant allée.)

_Je sais … nous l'avons passé sur notre propre corps …_

(Nous sommes stupides.)

_Oui mais, je ne te comprends pas. Tout oublier, pour ensuite lui pardonner n'est pas dans mes capacités._

(A force, c'est fatiguant et épuisant. Je préfère oublier les choses qui me blessent, ou du moins oublier celles que je peux oublier. Et puis dans le cas d'Harry, c'est moi la fautive. J'aurais dû... Tu aurais dû nous en empêcher.)

_Oui … C'est de notre faute et non de la sienne…_

(C'est ce que je pense aussi... Mais, peux-tu ne pas me cracher ma faute à la figure, c'est assez désagréable à entendre…)

_Muis…_

(Je sens que tu veux me dire quelque chose, parle !)

_Heureusement qu'il nous a attrapé par le poignet et non par le bras…_

(Oui, heureusement. La cicatrice était encore fraîche.)

_Tu ne fais qu'effacer le sang, désinfecter et panser tes plaies à l'aide de sortilège, mais pourquoi laisse-tu les cicatrices envahir ton bras ?_

(...)

_Pourquoi ?_

(Elles sont le souvenir de ma lâcheté, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en débarrasser.)

…

(Oublie ça. Tu sais, j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure.)

… _Peur de quoi ? _

(D'avoir pris une mauvaise décision.)

_Concernant ?_

(Harry.)

_Tu as peur d'une chose que tu ne connais pas, nous avons peur de l'inconnue._

(J'ai eu peur, mais pour une fois, pour une fois …)

_Essayons, nous verrons bien ce qui en découlera._

(… Muis, je vais dormir, enfin essayer.)

_Bonne nuit Pans'_

(Bonne nuit.)

**OOOO **

- Bonjour ma Pans'.

Non encore un peu ... Qui ose me déranger dans mon sommeil? Ne pouvant pas ouvrir les paupières sans me réveiller complètement, je me mis à grogner contre celui qui avait osé m'embêter.

- HUMPPPPFFFF! TU m'énerves! Laisse-moi dormiiiiir...

- Debout, debout la marmotte! Allez, allez! Debout! DABOUUUUUT!

Non mais ce n'est pas possible! Pire qu'un réveil matin! Ne pouvant plus feindre l'indifférence face à cet imbécile de citrouille, je pris le coussin se trouvant au-dessous de ma tête, pour d'un coup sec le jeter dans la tronche du survivant.

- Pans' ! Lève-toi! Continua de plus belle Harry tout en esquivant le "dangereux projectile".

Sale punaise de salade aux fruits rouges! Non d'un concombre! Il l'avait évité! Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel châtiment?

- DABOUT!

Stop! je me levais alors aussi brusquement que je le pouvais, puis pris le maximum de couverture entre les mains sous les yeux ébahis de mon cher et tendre casse balai, pour ensuite par surprise le recouvrir de l'épais tissus et de moi même.

- Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu n'étouffe pas trop là-dessous.

- Hupammflaaa! me cria-t-il de dessous la couverture.

- Pardon? Je ne te comprends pas.

Tandis que je riais, Harry ne supportant plus d'être écrasé sous tout ce coton par mon corps, souleva d'un geste franc la couverture et moi avec par la même occasion.

- T'es lourde Pans! me dit-il après avoir repris son souffle.

- Mwahahaha, aucun commentaire esclave!

- Pfff laisse-moi rire la marmotte. Regarde toi, tu as les cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, contre-attaqua-t-il en riant.

Humm, il avait sans doute raison. De toute manière qui était capable de se lever avec une tête déjà impeccable? Certainement pas moi! Ahahah!

- Au fait… Pans' tu sais pour tes potes et les miens, ça ne te dérange pas s'ils l'apprennent plus tard pour …

- Je crois que plus tard sera le mieux, surtout pour ta survie mon cher et tendre, le coupais- alors dans sa phrase.

- Tu parles de Malfoy là ?

- Certes.

- Pff tu crois vraiment qu'il me fait peur.

- Hihihi, mais oui bien sûr ! Tu n'as peur que de moi je sais, lui rétorquais-je.

- Tout à fait.

Sur ces mots Harry dirigea soudainement les yeux vers la fenêtre et adopta un air réfléchit quant tout à coup :

- Ah ! Merde, j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais un truc à faire avec Mione et Ron aujourd'hui. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Peut-être à ce soir, me dit-il un peu gêné avant de partir précipitamment.

Un jour, il faudra que je le lui dise... Un jour, il faudra que je lui raconte ce qu'Il m'a fait et ce que je me fais… Chassant ces pensées de mon esprit, je me levais du lit puis me changea. Il était maintenant 10h20. Non désireuse de restait dans sa chambre je me levais afin d'aller me remplir l'estomac.

Puis la matinée passa, sans que je ne puisse apercevoir Harry nulle part. Frustrée, je mangeais alors comme quatre lors du dîner. Après avoir englouti autant de nourriture que mon ventre pouvait en contenir, mes pieds me menèrent malgré moi et sans que je ne sache pourquoi à la bibliothèque. Les lieux étaient vides, normale c'était les vacances. Mais alors que me mis à plier des genoux afin de m'asseoir et lire, je vis un bout de papier froissé se trouvant sur la table qui avait été la mienne lors d'un soir. Était-ce mon parchemin ? Intriguée je m'avançais vers la table dans le but de défriper le bout de papier roulé en boule et lu:

« Bonjour à toi, auteur du petit parchemin chiffonné de la bibliothèque. Si ce n'est pas toi tant pis. Mais au cas où je continue d'écrire en espérant que ce sois juste toi. Qui je suis et qu'est-ce que je te veux ? Et bien j'ai trouvé le morceau de papier dans lequel tu t'es « vidé » l'esprit et j'ai été amené à te répondre par une motivation qui m'est encore flou à ce jour.

Je ne veux pas te faire la morale ou te dire comment vivre, mais je pense que parler peut te faire du bien. Pourquoi ne pas commencer une confidence si le cœur t'en dit. Auquel cas, je te suggère d'échanger nos lettres dans le livre prénommé: _Tout ou presque ce que vous voulez savoir sur les elfes de maison_ qui se trouve dans la 11 ème étagère de la bibliothèque. Non pas que les parchemins froissés n'attirent pas mon attention, mais je crains que Mme pince ne les envoies directement aux poubelles. Je me demande d'ailleurs par quel miracle, j'ai pu lire le tien avant qu'elle ne l'ai vue. Quoi que tu en décides, je respecterai ton choix et te dit à bientôt je l'espère.

Une/un inconnue »

Eu ok … Quel misérable et maladroite façon d'écrire une lettre. Enfin, je peux parler moi c'est pire. Mais au fait … Quelqu'un l'a donc lu … Et MERDE. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vraiment pas pourquoi je me mis à répondre.

« Bonjour, Cette lettre ne vous était pas destinée. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas non plus. Pourquoi donc aurais-je envie d'entretenir une quelconque correspondance avec vous ? P.p »

Une fois ceci fait, je me levai et mis le parchemin à l'endroit cité par l'inconnu. Fatiguée, je pris le chemin de ma chambre pour enfin je me laisser tomber dans les songes.

(Tu es là ?)

_Oui._

(Je dois lui dire.)

_Oui._

(Je dois…)

_Tu dois Pans', mais tu ne le feras pas ... Je te connais trop bien._

(...)

_Bonne nuit Pans'._

(Bonne nuit.)

**OOOO**

5h30, le réveil sonna, Drago et Blaise me manquaient … Pourquoi ne sont-ils toujours pas rentrés ? Je me perdis dans mes pensées matinales. Tout se mélangeait comme d'habitude. Harry ! Je ne l'ai pas entendu ni vu rentrer hier... En faite je l'ai carrément zappé à cause de la lettre! Zut. Mais alors que je prenais mon bain, je l'entendis se lever et …

- Harry, tu fais quoi ?

- Je me brosse les dents Pans', ça ne se voit pas ?

- Alors, laisse-moi te poser une question toi qui vois si bien cher Harry, dit-moi ce que je suis en train de faire ?

- Tu prends un bain non ?

- Exactement et ça me dérange que tu sois là.

Il cracha son dentifrice dans levier avant de rigoler.

- Miss Parkinson serait-elle gêné par ma demi-nudité ?

- Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais le rideau de douche me cache de toi autant qu'il te cache de moi, pour le moment je ne suis donc pas gênée par ton corps …

- Quoi … ?

- Harry … je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies quand je sortirais du bain, alors s'il te plaît vas t'en.

Après un soupir en guise de réponse, je l'entendis fermer la porte.

(Tu es là ?)

_Oui, Pans' ?_

(Quoi ?)

_Dis-lui._

(Je ne sais pas)

_Dis-lui._

(Pas maintenant, je veux encore attendre.)

_Tu le regretteras si tu attends encore plus qu'il ne le faut Pans'._

(Tant pis.)

_Je ne veux pas regretter avec toi, dis-lui maintenant !_

_(_Je fais ce que je veux, Tais-toi maintenant !)

_Non. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Si je suis là c'est parce qu'au fond tu as besoin de moi, pourquoi t'écouterais-je ?_

(Parce que tu es moi et je suis toi, parce que j'ai besoin de toi et toi de moi, tu dois tout faire pour moi et je dois tout faire pour toi. Mais toi plus que moi existe pour me soutenir et non pas me contredire.)

_Pans' je te hais._

(Je te hais aussi, car tu es tout ce que je suis.)

_Je te méprise_.

(Je te déteste, parce que tu es moi.)

_Pans' je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir._

(Alors dors, moi je continue, je n'ai pas fini ma journée.)

_A ce soir Pans' à ce soir._

(Bonne sieste.)

Quand je sortis enfin de la salle de bain, Harry était sur le canapé feuilletant un magazine de Quidditch.

- Harry ?

- Oui Pans' ?

- Rien.

- Si tu le dis. Au fait, je me posais une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi pour les vacances? Je croyais que tes parents avaient été « disculpés ».

- Pas vraiment et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question alors que toi et tes amis n'êtes pas non plus partis du château.

- On voulait se tenir loin des soirées et autres choses dans le même genre.

- Ah... Tu ne vois pas Granger et Weasley aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je les vois assez en ce moment, puis j'avais envie de rester ici.

- Menteur, lui dis-je en souriant.

- A oui ?

- Oui.

A cette affirmation, il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que vous traficotez quelque chose toi et tes amis.

- Il se pourrait en effet.

- Dit-moi ce que vous comptez faire.

- Humm, embrasse-moi et peut être que je t'en informerai en retour.

- POTTER !

Il ria à m'en faire rougir.

- Alors, Pans' ? Trouillarde ? Me nargua-t-il.

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il me provoque! Mais il va voir ! Je l'attrapais par la cravate de son uniforme, puis l'obligea à se rapprocher de mon corps, pour ensuite tendre mes lèvres à son oreille. Et tout doucement ma voix lui susurra:

- Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il me prit alors par la taille et descendit ses mains sur mes hanches pour enfin me lâcher un :

- Non.

J'étais de plus en plus énervée de son attitude, mais en même temps de plus en plus ravit d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Voulant le taquiner un peu, je dégageais ses mèches de son visage, puis caressa doucement sa joue pour ensuite me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser sur le front.

- Harry je t'ai embrassé, maintenant dis-moi ?

- Pans' t'abuses.

- Oui je sais merci, lui répondit-je en ricanant. Mais c'était trop tentant, rajoutais-je avant de partir dans ma chambre. Je laisse tomber pour le moment, mais la prochaine fois que je te poserais cette question, j'exige que tu me répondes, lui criais-je à travers le mur de ma chambre.

- Cruel! Que sa voix me dit à travers la porte.

Cette petite confrontation avec lui m'avait redonnée la pêche, mais je sentis néanmoins un pincement au cœur. Décidant de l'ignorer je pris la plume. Mais avant que je ne puisse écrire un seul mot, Harry me cria de l'extérieur qu'il devait finalement se rendre dans la grande salle avec Granger et Weasley. Quelle girouette celui-là! Soupirant je commençais à écrire.

« Bonjour, désolé pour la rudesse dont j'ai fait preuve dans mon dernier mot. L'idée de correspondre avec une personne que l'on ne connaît pas, est à vrai dire au premier abord totalement fou. Cependant, je me suis dis que peut être … Peut être que si nous gardons nos noms pour nous … Je vous avouerai qu'il est parfois plus facile de parler à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas et que l'on ne voit pas. C'est ce côté rassurant de l'anonymat qui m'a poussé à vous répondre.

P.p »

Non satisfaite de mon écrit maladroit, mais cependant trop fainéante pour le réécrire, je le mis dans une des poches de mon uniforme pour ensuite partir déjeuner. Une fois rassasiée, je me rendis à la bibliothèque afin de déposer mon parchemin à l'endroit convenu. Mais alors que j'allais déposer mon parchemin dans le livre, je vis que la première lettre dans laquelle j'avais fait preuve d'impolitesse était encore là. Tant mieux, il ou elle aura les deux en une seule fois. Ceci fait, je partis regagner le confort de ma chambre sans me rendre compte qu'au fond de la bibliothèque deux grands yeux bien ouverts m'avaient vu.

_Pans'._

(…)

_Je m'ennuie parle moi._

(Je m'ennuie distrait moi.)

_Pan's tu es avec Harry, et tu semble bien te porter mais …_

(Fini ta phrase.)

_Tu n'as rien dit, ni à Drago ni à Blaise, ni à Harry. Tu n'as raconté que la moitié de ce que tu es et quasiment rien de ce qu'il t'a fait Pans'. Mais pourquoi à lui et pas à ceux que tu connais ? De quoi à tu peur ?_

(De la même chose que toi.)

_Dis-le-moi Pans', de quoi as-tu eus peur ?_

(J'ai peur de moi, j'ai peur d'eux, j'ai peur de l'être humain.)

_Pourquoi ?_

(Ils me rebutent, l'Homme est un être cruel envers lui-même, l'animal tue pour manger ou se défendre, l'Homme tue pour les mêmes raisons, mais aussi pour des concepts, des notions, des idées abstraites. L'Homme me fait peur, leurs regards me font peur, leurs présences me donnent envie de vomir, j'ai peur. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Pour cette raison, tu es née. Je t'aime autant que je te hais. S'ils l'apprennent je n'aurais plus besoin de toi et tu disparaîtras au plus profond de mon être. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Car tu es une partie de moi.)

_Pans'..._

(Quoi ?)

_Pans', ne vois-tu pas ?_

(Voir quoi ?)

_Pans', je t'ai aidé à te tenir debout, mais tu commences à marcher sans mon aide. Je le vois Pans', tu marches quelques fois toute seule, mais toujours tu te retournes, cherchant ma présence pour te sentir en sécurité. Pans', tu ne veux pas me voir partir, mais il le faudra. Je le ferais pour toi. Il faudra que tu ne te retournes plus, que tu te lèves et marches sans moi. Il faudra que tu ne te retournes plus, car c'est devant désormais qu'il te faut avancer. Je voudrais tant que tu regardes devant toi pour voir les personnes qui t'apprendront à danser_.

_(Tais_-toi !)

_Je partirais le jour où je sentirais que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi_.

_(TAIS-TOI !_)

_Cesse de crier, ce jour est encore loin rassure toi._

(…)

_Au fait, pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais de moi dans tes lettres ?_

(Je n'en avais pas envie …)

_…_

(Tu n'existes qu'en moi et tu n'es qu'à moi, personne ne doit savoir pour toi.)

_Je sais … j'ai sans doute trop espérée._

(Espérer quoi ?)

_Rien, rien oubli… Je suis fatiguée Pans', te parler me tue de toute manière. Bonne nuit._

(Bonne nuit.)

Elle était partie dormir. Elle voulait me laisser ? Elle voulait m'abandonner ? Non, NON ! ELLE n'en avait pas le droit. Jamais je ne la laisserai s'échapper et que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, jamais je ne la laisserai me quitter. Elle est moi, elle est à moi seule …

Je me levais, il fallait que je m'occupe pour oublier ses paroles. Réfléchissant sur quoi faire, je me mis finalement à étudier. Au moins ça me videra un peu la tête.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Un peu beaucoup long non ? Ca doit même être le chapitre le plus long que j'ai fait pour cette histoire.

Et oui, et oui! Malheureusement ou heureusement pour vous j'ai pris un peu de temps pour corriger ce septième chapitre! J'ai fait une pause de quelques heures dans ma pause, youpi! Je ne sais pas vous mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comparer ce chapitre à une rallonge électrique... Au fait contrairement à ce que Pansy raconte, je n'ai pas bâclé les lettres. Je les ais même réécrite plusieurs fois plouf.

Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous à plût ou même que ça à un peu avancé dans l'histoire... Et comme d'habitude, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

A dans sûrement 2 semaines mes chers lecteurs zombifiés par le temps d'attente.

Euh... Oui je suis encore là snif... Meuhhh j'aime bien parler, quoi que là je parle toute seule hihi. Non mais je sais pas c'était juste pour dire que j'avais envie de gâteau aux fruits :x Vous m'en faite un ?


	8. Chapter 8

POUET! Vous allez bien ? Oui, oui quel temps pourrit, orages et compagnies snig. Enfin, vraiment désolé pour le retard… Enfin je ne m'attarde pas, voilà ce que je vous devais depuis déjà un petit moment et encore désolé.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Mission impossible, un gâteau pour notre poupée de porcelaine.**

Au même moment dans la grande salle :

- Ah, te voilà enfin, s'exclama Hermione. Mais où étais tu passé Ron ?

- A la bibliothèque… j'y ai vu une chose étrange.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y avait deux lettres sous l'étagère, lui dit-il tout en les lui tendant.

- Merci, mais tu ne rép …

- … C'est Parkinson, la coupa-t-il.

Un ange passa le temps d'une pause café, puis s'en suivit la lecture de la lettre par nos trois compères. Et tandis que silence commençais à prendre de plus en plus de place dans l'atmosphère, Hermione un peu hésitante se lança.

- Les garçons, ça vous dit d'aller dans un endroit plus discret pour discuter ?

Harry et Ron hochèrent de la tête, pour ensuite suivre leur amie au pas en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

- Voilà on y est, déclara-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi ça me fait vraiment étrange … Parkinson.

- Muais... je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait eu ce genre de vie, reprit Hermione d'un air pensif.

- Etrange ? Ron, elle n'est pas étrange, elle a juste l'air de se chercher. Enfin je crois… Je pense… Je n'en sais rien, Balbutia le survivant.

- Sans doute Harry, sans doute. Elle m'a l'air d'avoir eu une vie assez spéciale. Cette fille … Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre ni quoi penser. Continua la brunette.

- Mouais… je pense juste qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne grosse part de gâteau. C'est connu, les pâtisseries règlent tout !

- N'importe quoi Ron ! S'esclaffa presque Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas ? Soutint son ami.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas l'écouter, c'était sûrement une blague, hein Ron ?

- Tout à fait, je blaguais.

- Oui… Mais… Pourquoi pas ?

- Hummm, semblait penser Ron.

Exaspérée par les propos des deux sorciers, Hermione leva es yeux au ciel.

- Je n'y crois pas, alors d'abord on tombe sur une missive de Parkinson, puis après avoir eu une chtouilla idée de ces pensées, on se prend de sympathie avec elle… Ou plutôt, on la voit autrement… Et alors que l'on est en train de… UN GÂTEAU ! Non mais… dit-elle tout en se perdant dans un amas de paroles incompréhensibles.

- Oui, répondirent les deux autres en réaction au mot gâteau.

- Vous me ... Je… Je suis perdue là du coup, soupira Hermione.

Ayant besoin d'un moment afin de se remettre de ses « intenses » émotions, notre Gryffondor prit alors une pause. Puis, après un temps de réflexion, elle se résigna finalement à accepter l'idée de ses deux amis. Le glucose et le magnésium pourront peut-être remonter le moral de Parkinson. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à partir dans des pensées plus que sucrées, une voix l'interrompit.

- Stop !

- Quoi Ron ? Le questionna-t-elle un poil agacée par son intervention.

- Je trouve ça trop bizarre. Bon d'accord c'est moi qui ai proposé le gâteau, mais comment peut on devenir aussi entreprenant avec une personne que l'on ne connaît qu'à travers un seul échange sur papier ? Je m'y perds moi !

- Humm, réfléchit alors Hermione. Je crois que Parkinson nous a confié tellement de choses importantes pour elle, que de part notre morale et notre code de conduite, nous n'avons pas pu la laisser se morfondre toute seule.

- Hein ?

- Ron, je suis en train de te dire que sont histoire nous a touché ! Enfin… Je crois… reprit-elle alors moins sûr d'elle.

- Ah...

- Puis j'ai envie de faire quelque chose, tout simplement. Rester impassible face à une demande à l'aide même cachée, n'est pas dans mes capacités… Enfin j'ose en déduire que cette lettre en est une. Oui Harry ?

- Euh… Par contre, commença le jeune homme. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire qu'elle sache qui nous sommes. Si elle nous a confié tout ça, c'est parce qu'elle croit qu'on ne sait pas qui elle est… il faudra bien qu'on le lui dise un jour, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne décision pour l'instant.

- Harry, tu expliques tellement mal que même moi je n'ai rien compris. Lui rétorqua Hermione.

- … Je disais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle soit au courant de notre identité, de plus qu'elle a bien précisé que l'anonymat l'arrangeait. reprit-il.

- Bah on attendra le bon moment et puis voilà, pourquoi se casser la tête ?

- Ron, toi et la délicatesse n'êtes vraiment pas amis, plaisanta Hermione.

La plupart des doutes sur leurs motivations étant maintenant enlevés, ils pouvaient enfin commencer les choses sérieuses : Le gâteau. Chocolat ? Coco ? Fruit ? … Ahahaha qu'est ce qu'ils étaient bêtes, ils ne vont pas aller très loin s'ils ne connaissent pas ses goûts. Voulant mettre les choses au point dès le début, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Bon, vous tenez vraiment à votre histoire de gâteau ?

- Oui, lui répondirent-ils.

- Bon, d'accord. Harry ?

- Oui Mione ?

- Ta mission sera de te renseigner sur les goûts de Parkinson en matière de gâteau!

- Ok chef, mais pourquoi moi ?

- Tu partages bien les mêmes appartements qu'elle, donc tu devrais avoir plus de facilité que nous à découvrir ses goûts, argumenta Hermione. Et Ron ! Toi tu te chargeras de … d'écrire une autre lettre avec moi ...

Après s'être encore échangé quelques idées sur le dit plan d'Hermione, les trois Gryffondors se séparèrent afin de pouvoir enfin se reposer chacun dans leur lit, enfin surtout pour Ron et Herminone.

Et c'est ainsi que la suite commença.

**OOOO**

Il était tard, quelle heure ? Je ne sais plus. Fatiguée je rangeai alors ma plume et mes parchemins quand soudain...

-Toc toc toc, Pans' t'es la ?

Harry ? Il m'avait abandonné tout l'après-midi pour faire je ne sais quoi et maintenant il vient toquer à ma porte ? Même un peu énervée, rien qu'entendre le son de sa voix m'avait rendu le sourire. Je voulus lui ouvrir pour me jeter dans ses bras, mais je n'en fis rien. Il me cachait quelque chose et je voulais savoir quoi.

- Je ne suis pas là.

- T'es fâché ? Me dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne m'as toujours pas ouvert la porte.

- Normale, je te boude.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu n'étais pas fâché, Pans' ouvre moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu me manques ? Dit-il à la manière d'un enfant.

- Tu l'as passé où, tout ton après-midi ?

- A la bibliothèque avec Mione et Ron, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Humm, la bibliothèque ? Huhu creusons donc plus en profondeur !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pans', si tu n'ouvre pas je m'en vais.

- Vas alors! lui dis-je énervée.

Je l'entendis marcher jusqu'au tableau de nos appartements et sortir. Et zut, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai droit aux câlins ni aux confidences... C'est pas vrai, même lorsque l'on se disputaient, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Il me fait rire, Il me met en colère … Moi qui avait décidé il y a si longtemps de me brider. Après Drago et Blaise, Harry arrive à son tour à me dompter. Oh, non…

_Pourquoi oh non Pans' ?_

(J'ai peur de changer, mais je suis désolée je ne peux pas te parler, il faut que je le rattrape. Je dois le rattraper.)

_Va Pans' !_

Empressée de sortir pour lui courir après, j'ouvrais brusquement la porte et je le vis. Il était là, il n'était jamais parti. Il s'était juste FOUTU DE MOI ! Je restais alors immobile devant lui, boudant intérieurement.

- Pans' t'es mignonne quand tu te fâches, tu sais.

- …

- Apparemment je t'ai fait peur, désolé, je voulais juste te faire sortir.

- …

- Après tu m'appel girouette, mais toi tu n'es pas mieux. Tes sauts d'humeurs, me font rire, gloussa-t-il.

- …

- Tu te rends compte que tu es passé de la moquerie à la frustration, puis de la colère à un sentiment de regret et de manque pour finir par revenir à de la colère en même pas 2 minutes ?

- Va te faire pondre un œuf Potter, tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué !

- A oui ?

- Oui … tu ne m'as pas un peu manqué… tu m'as beaucoup manqué…

- Et tout en continuant de s'esclaffer sur ma bêtise il me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite patate que j'adore, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- ... Je t'adore aussi je crois, lui dis-je un peu rougie par l'effet que me faisait son souffle sur ma peau.

- Tu crois ?

- ... J'en suis sûr me repris-je.

- C'est mieux, me dit-il alors satisfait.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux encore dormir avec toi ce soir ?

- Quelle question, bien sûre.

Suite à ces paroles et après avoir changé de chambre, je m'affalai alors dans son lit, pour ensuite m'endormir non sans mon cogitage habituel avec elle.

_Pans' ?_

(Oui ?)

_Tu es heureuse avec lui Pans'. Tu es heureuse avec lui, mais ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ?_

(Oui.)

_Pourquoi es-tu triste alors que tu es heureuse ? Je ne comprends pas._

(Tu devrais pourtant, tu le devrais.)

_Pans', je suis triste à cause de toi._

(Je sais, je suis heureuse mais je suis triste à la fois)

_Je sais, j'ai compris._

(Je n'y arriverai pas.)

_Pans, un jour tu y arriveras, un jour tu pourras parler, un jour tu pourras tout révéler. Tu as déjà dévoilé le tiers de ce que tu étais._

(Je ne sais pas.)

_Pans' tu as peur de le perdre alors que votre histoire ne fait que commencer c'est ça ?_

( …)

_Tu as peur de le perdre parce que tu ne lui à rien dit, c'est ça ?_

(… Tais-toi).

_Pans', je suis heureuse pour nous, car il est là. Mais toi, tu me rends triste._

(Je sais.)

_Tout garder en toi, m'a fait naître._

(Tu es moi.)

_Oui._

(Je suis toi).

_Pans', je suis heureuse grâce à toi, je suis triste à cause de toi._

(Désolée.)

_Je suis fatiguée Pans', mais je voulais quand même te dire merci._

(Bonne nuit.)

_Bonne nuit Pan'._

**0000**

Il reste encore trois jours de vacances sans compter celui-ci... Harry me tenais compagnie les soirs, mais pour le reste du temps il part comploter dieu seul sais quoi avec Granger et Weasley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais récemment il m'a paru bien étrange. Rien qu'en y repensent ça me fait rire tiens.

Pour tout vous raconter, l'autre soir il m'a fait subir un interrogatoire sur les aliments que je préférais. Le truc c'est que qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de me le demander, ah ça non aha. Le truc, c'est justement qu'il en a fait un jeu !

Je m'explique, je devais lui ramener ce que je préférais manger et le lui faire sentir puis toucher, afin qu'il puisse émettre des suggestions sur le dit aliment. Il avait trois chances à chaque fois, s'il devinait juste, je lui devais un bisou. Complètement barjo je vous dis ! M'enfin, ça m'a tout de même bien amusé.

Etant l'heure du déjeuner, je me rendis à la grande salle. Bon nombre de Serpentard était rentré chez eux pour ces jours de repos, ceux qui étaient restés me sont inconnus, ou plutôt je n'avais pas envie de les connaître…

_T'es bizarre Pans'_

(Ouais je sais, mais tu vois, tu l'es aussi du coup. Bon laisse-moi je mange.)

_Bonne appétit._

(Merci).

Patates, Harry cot, pardon haricots, eu rôtis ? Bref c'était fort appétissant tout ça. Une fois fini de manger, je me mis à observer d'un œil la table des Griffon à la recherche d'Harry. Il était accompagné d'une Granger et d'un Weasley aux poils de carotte … Oh, jalousie quand tu nous tiens... Mais alors que je m'étais une fois de plus égarées dans mes pensées, la magie opéra, mwahaha. Explication: Lorsqu'il leva la tête de son plat nos regards se croisèrent enfin. N'attendant que ce moment je lui souris aussitôt, sourire qu'il me rendit discrètement avant de se remettre à manger. Magique que je vous dis!

Mais alors que les jeunes gens venaient de finir de manger les chouettes vinrent distribuer le courrier. Une lettre ? A moi ? De qui ? Empressée de connaître le destinataire, je la décachetai pour ensuite lire.

« Salut Pans', c'est Drago et Blaise, on espère que tu vas bien. De notre côté trop compliqué à expliquer, mais vu qu'on rentre demain ils nous on enfin autorisé à avoir des communications. On t'a manqué ? T'inquiète pas va, on t'autorisera autant de câlins que tu veux dès demain, bisous.

Drago/Blaise»

Ils rentrent enfin ! ILS RENTRENT ENFIN ! ILS RENTRENT ENFIN ! WAooo créscendo ! Que je suis pressée d'être à demain ! N'empêche, j'ai un peu honte. Quand Harry était avec moi, je pensais moins à eux. Mais bon... J'ai le droit de me consoler non ? ILS RENTRENT DEMAIN YOUPIIIII ! Allez, danse de la victoire dans ma tête. Et un pas à gauche …

_Pans' t'es folle_

(ET UN PAS A DROITE) !

_Pans' t'es con_

(Super tu m'as bousillé le moral).

_ET UN PAS A GAUCHE !_

(Laisse tomber, tu ne pourras pas ramener mon bonheur avec la même intensité muarf.)

_Je sais, j'avais juste envie de me moquer de toi._

(Sadique, hum pardon masochiste.)

_Je te retourne le compliment._

(Trop aimable à vous ma seigneurie).

_Pans' ?_

(Quoi ?)

_Stop délire, les gens nous regardent._

(Et merde).

Une fois ce petit interlude avec moi-même fini, je partis en direction de mes appartements. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à l'accueil que je ferai pour le retour de mes deux meilleurs amis.

**OOOO**

Au même moment, mais pas au même endroit, des choses étranges se passaient ! Donc je disais, au même moment à la tour d'astronomie Harry était en train de nous énumérer la composition d'une salade de fruit frais :

- NOTEZ ! FRAISE, ANANAS, ABRICOT, KIWI, POMME.

- Harry t'es trop drôle, on dirait un sergent donnant des ordres aux petits soldats quand tu fais ça, dit Ron en rigolant.

- TAIS-TOI FEMME ET ECRIS ! continue Harry tout en se retenant de mourir de rire.

- Hey ! J'écris mais je suis un mec, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, bouda « ladite femme ».

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent l'espace d'une demie seconde, pour ensuite finir par éclater de rire au grand regret de leur ami.

- Vous êtes cruels avec moi !

- Mais non, on t'aime Ronron, lui dirent-ils en chœur.

- Muais, bon ok et avec tout ça ?

- Bah Harry, tu te chargeras de trouver une recette de gâteau, on te laisse faire. Moi et Ron nous devons finir la lettre et l'élaboration du plan : Comment laisser un gâteau à Parkinson sans qu'elle ne remarque qui l'a fait. GO GO GO SOLDATS !

Et c'est sur ses mots qu'Harry Ron et Hermione partirent aux combats.

** Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait donné faim, je vous dit à je ne sais quand :x . Toute façon le gâteau aura son importance par la suite :).

Ps : J'avais envie de gâteau, je vous l'avais dit, personne n'a voulu et bien en voilà le résultat… Snif. Ne jamais sous-estimer les envies de gâteaux!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^. Voilà pour vous un chapitre enfin fini d'être corrigé… Piuf.

Sinon merci pour vos reviews c'est vraiment gentils de votre part même si quelque part c'est assez gênant :) .

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Tu danses ma petite poupée de porcelaine ? Non pas encore.**

Pour le début de ce chapitre, retrouvons donc Harry Potter à la bibliothèque cherchant encore et toujours la recette d'un gâteau pouvant faire plaisir à sa chère et tendre Pans', mais chut c'est un secret !

- Gâteau chocolat … Non. Tartes ? Non. Cup Cake ? Non c'est trop rikiki. Ah ! Trouvé !

Quoi que … Je ne pense pas que savoir tout ça nous avance, alors je vous propose de lâchement l'abandonner, pour aller voir du côté de Ron et Hermione qui étaient en train de terminer leur lettre.

« Cher P.p,

L'anonymat de notre relation me convient tout à fait. Je comprends que dans un premier temps, le bout de parchemin sur lequel tu t'es confié ne m'était pas destiné, mais voilà, je l'avoue, tu m'intrigues de plus en plus. J'espère que nous pourrions continuer notre correspondance, si toutefois l'on peut appeler ce que nous faisons comme ça. Penses-y.

Il y a cependant une chose qui me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête. Tu es malade ? Quel genre de maladie est-ce ? Pourquoi seul ceux qui le savent peut la voir ? P.p tu me plonges dans une incompréhension et surtout dans une curiosité assez envahissante...

Pour les autres points, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de porter ni un jugement sur ta vie ni de critiquer, mais j'ose néanmoins espérer que Lui et Lui dont tu parles, s'occupe bien de toi à l'heure qu'il est. Au fait, si tu continues d'écrire, sache que je te lirais. Peut être par curiosité peut être par soutiens. Je ne le sais pas encore... Je dois te laisser maintenant, à bientôt je l'espère.

PS : prononces la formule en bas de page à haute voix, c'est un petit cadeau.

Un/une inconnu/e. »

**OOOO**

J'étais en train de rêver à mes retrouvailles avec Drago et Blaise, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Harry, tu sais ce que signifie le mot toquer ? Lançais-je en regardant l'heure.

Humm je n'avais pas vu le temps passer… Et oui, il était déjà 20 heures.

- Non désolé, j'ai oublié, tu veux bien m'en rappeler la définition ?

Soupir... Quand il s'y mettait, il valait vraiment les deux autres !

- Tu sais que ta manière de parler me rappel Drago et Blaise ? Lui dis-je tout en espérant qu'il morde à l'hameçon.

- Pans' ?

- Oui ?

- Avec qui as-tu osé me comparer ?

- Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, à Drago et Blaise pourquoi ?

- Prononce encore une fois leurs prénoms et tu verras.

- DRAGOOOOOOOO! BLAISEEEE ! lui criais-je d'un air de défis.

Il sortit brusquement puis m'enferma par la même occasion dans ma chambre.

- Harry arrête, ouvre cette porte !

Je n'avais cependant aucune intention de sortir, mais je voulais juste reprendre le contrôle de ce qui m'appartenait, c'est-à-dire MA porte.

- Tu fais moins la maline, hein ? Ahaha.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Pans' chérie ?

- ... Arrête, ça me file la chair de poule ce mot. Mes poils se redressent ! Je n'aime pas ce mot.

- Quel mot ?

- Le mot que tu as prononcé en dernier.

- Chérie ?

Je me mis à frissonner de nouveau.

- Arrête ! Et ouvre-moi cette porte ! Pour l'amour d'une citrouille !

- Non pas pour une citrouille, ohohoh que non. Mais pour avoir un peu de ton affection, je veux bien.

- Explique ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu penses ressentir pour moi et je te laisserais sortir, me dit-il doucement à travers la porte.

- …

- Alors ?

- … Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'adore…

- Muais… Je me contenterais de ça…

- Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit. Je n'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'il me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir Pans' ?

- C'est une question ?

- Oui, mais c'est aussi une affirmation.

- Comment une phrase peut être à la fois une … commençais-je avant qu'il ne colle ses lèvres aux miennes.

Harry avait le don de me couper la parole en m'embrassant, je détestais ça … Quoique… Après réflexion faite…

- Alors Pans' ? Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

- Mui …

- Tu vois quand tu veux, dit-il d'un air triomphant.

Et voilà comment j'ai une fois de plus atterris dans son lit. Bien sûre, je pris d'abord soin de m'emmitoufler dans un bon gros pull. Et bien sûre, Harry fit la grimace quand il me vit arriver avec.

- Un jour je te ferais jeter tous ses pulls tu verras.

- Ah ?

Désespéré, il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser avant de me laisser rejoindre les songes.

**OOOO**

_Pans' ?_

(Oui ?)

_C'est bientôt la date de ce jour._

(Je sais, merci de me le rappeler, moi qui voulais oublier.)

_Même si tu le voulais tu n'aurais pas pu._

(…)

_Tu me les diras ?_

(Dire quoi ?)

_Les mots que tu n'aimes pas dire quand ce jour arrive._

(Pourquoi veux-tu les entendre, si moi je ne le veux pas ?)

_Pans' tu es moi mais …_

(Mais quoi ?)

_Je ne suis qu'une partie de toi Pans', une partie de toi qui veux les entendre._

(… Je ne sais pas, on verra.)

_Tu ne les aimes pas pourquoi Pans' ?_

(…)

_Tu ne les aimes pas, parce que tu vieillis ?_

(Quel drôle d'idée, si ces mots me font vieillir à chaque fois que je les prononce, c'est que quelque part, elles me mènent toujours un peu plus proche de la mort, pourquoi les détesterais-je dans ce cas.)

_Tu veux mourir alors que tu es heureuse ?_

(Je ne sais pas.)

_Je ne sais pas non plus, je sens que tu es heureuse mais il y a toujours ce mais que tu ne veux pas libérer._

(Oui.)

_Si tu continues; un jour ta peur te tuera._

(Qu'elle me tue.)

_A petit feu._

(Doucement.)

_Je mourrai avec toi._

(Je tomberai avec toi)

_Au fond du puits dans lequel nous sommes déjà …_

(Au fond du puits dans lequel nous sommes déjà tombées.)

_Pans' il est déjà minuit Pans'._

(Ne dis rien.)

… _Pans' c'est bientôt l'heure. Tu me les diras hein ?_

(Non, je n'y tiens pas, tais-toi)

_Pans', c'est l'heure, Pans' ! Dis-les moi, Pans' !_

(… Je ne veux pas dire ses mots, je ne veux pas fêter ce jour, je ne veux pas. Ce jour-là, je n'aurais pas dû. Ce jour là, je n'aurais dû ne jamais être sortie. Ce jour est le jour que je hais le plus au monde.)

_Pans' !_

(Laisse-moi.)

_Pans' !_

(Lâche-moi.)

_Pans' je t'en supplie !_

(Tu me tues, le sais-tu ?)

_Dis-les moi Pans', s'il te plaît, dis-les moi._

(Bonne anniversaire.)

_Merci._

(…)

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas le mien, mais le tien. _

(…)

_Pans', même si… Même si tu n'aimes pas ce jour, même si je n'aime pas ce jour, je crois que je le considère quand même comme important, car si tu n'étais pas venue au monde je ne serais pas là._

(J'aurais aimé que tu existes sans moi, tu aurais pu être heureuse… Sans moi.)

_Pans' n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir sans moi._

(Oui).

_Je ne serai jamais heureuse sans toi Pans'_

(Pourquoi ?)

_Tu es tout ce que je possède. Tu es tout ce que je déteste et tous ce que j'aime._

(Tu es moi.)

_Pans' sans toi je ne suis rien._

(Sans toi je n'aurais pas survécu.)

_Tais-toi !_

(Pourquoi ?)

… _Tais-toi, car un jour je ne serais plus là. Tais-toi et commence à m'oublier !_

(… Je ne veux plus te parler, bonne nuit)

_Pans' je suis désolé … Dors bien._

_Tu dors Pans' ?_

_Pansy ?_

_Pans' ?_

… _tu ne réponds pas, tant mieux, dors ma Pans', j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, car tu avais raison. Quelquefois j'ai envie d'en finir pour que toi et moi puissions ne plus verser nos larmes rouges. _

_Mais quelquefois, je veux vivre, vivre à travers toi, or pour toi je partirais, pour toi je m'effacerais, je suis toi et tu es moi. Je souhaite avant tout te voir grandir, je souhaite par-dessus tout te voir danser. Si je reste, tu mourras, tu te perdras. Si je reste, jamais tu n'ouvrira la bouche. Pans' je voudrais tant t'accompagner jusqu'au bout … _

_Je te hais Pans'. Je t'aime Pans', tu es la seule qui me réconforte, la seule qui me parle._

_Pendant longtemps j'ai été la seule à savoir, la seule qui te consolait, la seule qui t'écoutait. Puis ils sont arrivés, tu n'y pouvais rien. Ils sont arrivés et doucement, oui très doucement, ils ont commencé à prendre ma place. Dors en paix ma petite poupée de porcelaine, un jour tu verras, ils sauront t'apprendre à danser. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, alors permet moi juste un peu... encore un petit moment... permet moi de rester à tes côtés._

**OOOO**

Harry était là à la regarder dormir. Elle qui l'avait conquis par ses enfantillages et par ses drôleries. Plus il réfléchissait et plus les nœuds se resserraient. A quel moment a-t-il bien pu s'éprendre de ce petit bout de serpent perfide ? Rah, il n'en savait rien. Tout était si vite arrivé et lui pauvre créature avait tout simplement suivi ses sentiments. Dans la peine ombre de la lune, le survivant observait de ses yeux émeraude, le visage de celle qui lui faisait tant rire. La taquiner était tout simplement devenu son passe temps favoris.

Alala pauvre Pansy, maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses filets, ça ne sera pas demain la veille qu'il allait la laisser s'échapper et même ces lettres ne le détourneront pas… Quoi que l'on peut quand même avouer qu'Harry ait été le premier surpris par l'identité de celle qui signait P.P. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré et même s'il agissait comme un imbécile pour cacher ses émotions, Harry Potter fut bel et bien troublé par le fait que Pansy soit l'auteur des lettres.

A l'abri des regards de Ron et d'Hermione, la nuit lorsque Pansy dormais enfin, il se laissait submerger par des pensées plus que curieuses. Tout ce qu'elle avait débité sur papier l'intriguait un peu… Bon en fait, tout à son propos l'intriguait énormément… Drôle de réaction me direz vous, cependant Harry Potter a toujours été de nature curieuse et plus le mystère était porche, plus il devenait accro.

De plus, plus il se remémorait des dires de la lettre et plus il s'enfonçait. Il avait en effet beau regarder Pansy sous toutes les coutures… Enfin plutôt sous tous les plans qu'elle montrait, il ne voyait guère de trace d'une quelconque maladie sur son corps. Et même si Pansy Parkinson était quelqu'un dont beaucoup de gens aimait se moquer dont lui auparavant, elle n'avait jamais exprimé ni tristesse ni colère, mais plutôt de la naïveté… Sans doute comme elle le disait dans sa lettre, était-ce pour simuler l'incompréhension et cacher par la même occasion le mal que lui faisaient les mots… Après tout, il les connaissait aussi… Ces mots qui font si mal… Quatrième année, s'il se souvenait bien. Oui, c'était lorsqu'il avait été sélectionné pour la coupe de feu…

Mais alors qu'il commençait à partir dans des pensées plus que noires, le sommeil le rattrapa pour enfin le plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

**OOOOO**

C'était le matin, il faut que je me lève Drago et Blaise reviennent aujourd'hui. Il faut que je me lève. Pourquoi est-ce que Je n'y arrivais pas? Cauchemars ? Et zut! Pourquoi encore... Un cauchemar que ne n'avais plus fait depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils reviennent me hanter maintenant?

- Pans' ? PANS'!

- ...

- Pans' tu vas bien ? Désolé si je t'ai réveillés mais tu sanglotais.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar je crois. Déolée si je t'ai fait peur.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, peut être ce soir... Je ... Harry! Drago et Blaise peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre il faut que je prenne ma douche ! m'exclamais-je tout à coup.

- Tu veux la prendre avec moi ?

- Non ça ira, lui dis-je alors précipitamment.

- T'abuse Pans' je te retiens pour ce soir, tiens!

- Oki Harry, lui répondis-je pour ensuite l'embrasser avant de partir en direction d'une bonne douche.

Une fois fin propre je sortie des appartements de préfet en chef, pour rejoindre la grande salle et prendre mon petit déjeuner. Et une tartine pour maman mwahahaha ... Ok c'est bon, je n'ai plus faim, mais RHAAAAAAAAAAa. Ils arrivent quand ! ? Déçus de ne pas les avoir vus je décidais donc de passer ma frustration sur tout ce qui me tombait sur la main. Oh tiens un verre et vas y que je le pose brusquement sur la table! Bon il faut vraiment que je me calme, je ne sais pas trop je crois que je stress et l'attente me rend folle. Je n'aime pas attendre c'est insupportable…

J'ai faim ? Je viens de manger et j'ai encore faim, pourquoi ? Humm bon tant pis. Ventre tais-toi c'est moi qui commande ici bas! ... J'ai dit tais-toi, pourquoi tu grognes encore plus fort hein ? Tu veux te battre ?! ... Rooo Pans' il faut vraiment que tu souffles sinon tu vas devenir folle.

Une fois calmée, je retournais dans la grande salle tout en espérant qu'il y reste toujours quelque chose à grignoter. Et oui oh quelle joie! Maintenant laisse-moi donc manger en paix et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis narratrice de mes deux poils de nez, désolée mais je grogne quand j'ai faim!

Oh mais j'y vais de ce pas Pans', quelle vulgarité!

**OOOO**

Nous voici donc avec Harry Ron et Hermione, il était dans ... Hein ? Tour d'astronomie en train de faire un gâteau.

- Hermione tu es sûre qu'il faut mettre le lait dedans, et pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ça serais plus facile non ? Questionna Ron.

- Écoute-là Ron, les gâteaux c'est son domaine, si tu la contredis, gare à toi.

- Hey! Harry! Je ne suis pas non plus une dictatrice ! Bon Ron laisse-moi faire avant que tu n'engloutisses tous les ingrédients! Et toi, narratrice laisse nous tout court, c'est sensé être une surprise bon sang de bonsoir!

... Je n'ai jamais vu des personnages aussi ingrats de ma vie ! Ils m'ignorent du début jusqu'à ce chapitre, puis quand ils me parlent c'est pour me dire de m'en aller. Tiens, pour la peine je vous ferais tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**OOOO**

Un jour Pansy mangea une carotte infectée et se transforma en zombie, celle-ci mordu Harry qui mordu Hermione qui mangea Ron. Résultat ? Ils n'avaient plus rien à manger et moururent sans le savoir, étant donné que leurs cerveaux étaient déjà outs ! Quelle tristesse QUEL CALOMNIEEE ! PLEURONS TOUS MES FRERES ET MES SŒURS, PLEURRONS LA MORT DE CEUX QUI FURENT NOS HEROS !

Fin de l'histoire merci de m'avoir suivie dans ma folie.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense :x mise à part que j'ai menti, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire^^. En espèrent que vous avez appréciés même si ce n'est qu'un peu. Je vous souhaite une douce nuit remplie de rêves bizarres… Portez vous bien et à je ne sais quand une fois encore…


	10. Chapter 10

Bouh! Peur ? Hihi oui je sais je fais peur è_é... M'enfin J'AIII CHAUDD! Voilà mon cri du coeur hihi. Sinon j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train d'agoniser sous la chaleur de ces jours. Buvez buvez! Enfin bref, j'ai corrigé ça je poste et je m'en vais ^^. Bonne lecture.

Ps: Encore merci aux lecteurs reviewers, lecteurs fantômes... Merci aussi aux glaces à qui j'ai pu tenir, puis aussi aux glaçons et...

* * *

**Chapitre X : Un gâteau ? Pour elle ?**

Quelle heure était-il ? Je ne comptais plus et j'attendais encore et encore. Quand allaient-ils arriver ?

Ah ! Enfin ! Ils sont là ! ENFIN ! Ils se tenaient juste là, à l'entrée de la grande salle. Vite ! Vite !

- Pans' ! Bonsoir, tu nous as manqué toi aussi ! dirent-ils tandis que je me jetais dans leurs bras.

- Drago ! Blaise, c'est si bon de vous revoir !

- Pans', me chuchota Drago à l'oreille. On sait que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais bon anniversaire quand même.

- J'espère que tu seras la plus heureuse de toutes les sorcières Pans', ajouta Blaise.

- J'espère que tu pourras un jour être celle que tu es réellement. Seulement celle que tu es Pans', continua Drago.

- Mui, sans doute… Je ne sais pas trop … Mais passons. Alors, vous ne me racontez pas ?

- Hum. Et bien nous avons mangé, monté nos affaires dans le dortoir et nous voilà ! Me répondit le brun.

- Mais non gros bêta, je te parlais de votre soi-disant mission.

- Ah ! Ça … Euh … Trois fois rien, ne t'inquiète pas Pans', retenta Blaise.

- …

Ils se foutaient de moi là non ?

- Muais, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Au début j'avais l'impression qu'ils se foutaient de nos gueules, qu'ils voulaient s'amuser à nous voir obéir au doigt et à l'œil des aurors, mais bon... Commença Drago.

- Je ne comprends rien ! rétorquais-je.

- Ils nous ont juste envoyé à droite à gauche, chasser toutes les rumeurs concernant la réapparition de mangemorts sous prétexte qu'il manquait d'effectif sur le terrain, c'est tout... Balbutia Blaise.

- Et c'est tout ? Les questionnais-je.

- Oui, c'est tout Pans' ! me dirent-ils tout en espèrent de tout cœur que je ne soupçonne rien.

- Muais on va dire ça. Bon, on rentre ? Abdiquais-je.

Je ne suis pas dupe, eux aussi me cachaient quelque chose… Mais comme d'habitude je n'insistais pas plus… Je détestais par-dessus tout, que l'on me force, alors je ne forçais pas les autres. Était-ce la bonne manière de penser ? A ce moment-là, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je suivais tout simplement et tout bêtement la règle de « ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te fassent ».

- Ah au fait Pans', pour tes cadeaux tu … commenças Drago avant que je ne le coupe.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Bah pourquoi ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Je n'y tiens pas, je n'en veux pas. Mes cadeaux c'est vous tr … deux, me rattrapais-je. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Je n'en fais pas toute une histoire sur vous moi ! Oh et puis vous savez quoi ? Le dernier arrivé dans la salle commune devra aux deux autres, trois ans de chocogrenouilles.

Et voilà encore détournement de sujet! Il faut dire que je devenais expert en la matière, puisque de toute évidence ils me suivirent.

A ces mots, nous nous sommes regardés pour finir par rigoler et ensuite courir. Nous avons tout simplement couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'à notre destination. Je doute néanmoins qu'ils m'aient suivi pour des chocogrenouilles et pencherai plutôt sur le fait qu'ils aient profité de cette course, pour fêter nos retrouvailles.

Enfin arrivé à notre but, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur les canapés avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère.

Je ne suis pas malheureuse, je ne suis pas agonisante de douleurs. J'aime ces moments plus que tout, mais pour une raison que j'ignore ou que je ne veux pas m'avouer, ces moments me rendent quelquefois triste. Pourquoi ?

L'heure tourna et le moment de les quitter arriva. Je leur souhaitais alors une bonne nuit puis me séparais d'eux à regret. Il n'était pas l'heure de se coucher, mais je les avais abandonnés un peu plus tôt, pour avoir le temps de passer à la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais trop rien, j'en avais juste envie. Guidée par une étrange force, je m'approchais de la 11ème étagère, pris le livre et l'ouvris. Elle était là… Dans le livre se tenait une enveloppe, celle que j'avais en secret espéré.

Je n'avais eu à peine le temps de la prendre et de la fourrer dans mon sac, que madame pince était déjà en train de râler après tout ceux qui n'avaient pas encore ranger leurs affaires ou leurs livres. N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester en ces lieux, je me rendis dans ma chambre. Bizarre, d'habitude il … Humm, étonnée de ne pas voir Harry dans notre salle commune, je mis mon oreille contre sa porte, afin de savoir s'il dormait ou pas, mais hélas, je n'entendais rien. Et tandis que je restais là la tête contre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement me faisant tomber par la même occasion.

- Hey, ma Pans' tu m'espionnais ?

- … Non pas du tout, je voulais juste voir si tu dormais.

- Humm... Oui en gros tu m'espionnais. Pourquoi ? Me nargua-t-il.

- Eu … Je rougis alors sans ajouter plus d'explication et fonçais droit dans ma chambre en prenant soin de la fermez à double clé, puis double sort magique, bien sûr.

- PANS', me cria-t-il. J'ATTENDS TOUJOURS QUE TU ME RACONTES TON CAUCHEMAR !

- Une autre fois peut être... Désolé Harry, je suis fatiguée, lui répondis-je à travers la porte.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je l'entendis rire et murmurer quelques mots avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Harry m'a laissé tranquille... Comme ça ? Humm c'est sûr, il complotait bel et bien !

Roh et puis zut ! Ne savant pas trop ce que j'étais en train de faire, je retournais dans la chambre de mon colocataire. Sans frapper et sans lui prêter attention, je m'assieds sur son lit et lui dis :

- Mon cauchemar… commençais-je avec hésitation.

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- … tu veux savoir ou pas ?

- Oui.

- … Je ne pense pas qu'il ait une signification particulière, mais bon. Peut être que le raconter me fera du bien, voir le fera disparaître définitivement de ma tête. C'était bizarre, c'était étrange... Le ciel était gris et nuageux, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Moi, mes parents, ainsi que plusieurs autres jeunes accompagnés eux aussi de leurs géniteurs, survolions ce ciel gris à l'aide de balais … Je crois que nous étions en tout et pour tout, six jeunes et quatre adultes dont mes parents.

En y repensant, il me revient maintenant que je n'avais jamais rencontré ces personnes et pourtant tout dans ce cauchemar me disait qu'ils étaient mes amis… Enfin bref, nous nous dirigeons malgré l'heure et le temps, vers ce qui me semblait être un château délabré et sûrement inhabitable. Une fois devant les portes du domaine, nous descendîmes de nos balais et nos parents installèrent une tente magique, puis la recouvrit de plusieurs sortilèges de protections.

« Ne laissez entrer personne, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte et attendez nous ici jusqu'à l'aube. » Nous avaient-ils dit avant de s'engouffrer chacun leur tour dans le noir domaine.

Nous étions vraiment perdus… Et tout cela nous paraissait étrange… Tous ces événements n'avaient à nos yeux aucun sens et pourtant nous avons attendu… La nuit était tombée, mais personne ne dormait…

- Pans' ?

- Oui, désolé Harry. Je continue… Donc nous avons attendu, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que de par la fenêtre, nous vîmes une ombre ou plutôt une femme aux longs cheveux noirs se tenant devant les portes du château. Sa crinière était tellement épaisse, qu'elle en couvrait son visage . Elle était vêtue de haillons, tout aussi sombres que ses cheveux. Au loin, elle nous fit signe de sortir mais aucun d'entre nous ne bougea... Comprenant que nous ne lui obéirons pas, elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Son visage qui au loin nous semblait caché par ses cheveux, nous apparaissait alors clairement. Sa chair était décomposée et tombait en lambeaux. Par endroit, l'on pouvait voir les os et les muscles de son visage. Cette créature ne possédait même pas d'œil... A la place, deux orbites noirs nous fixaient.

Effrayée par la scène, je rabattais les rideaux et reculais me réfugier avec les autres au fond de la tente. Elle ne pouvait entrer, les sorts de protections l'en empêchaient et pourtant chacun d'entre nous ne cessaient de trembler… Après quelques minutes, l'un d'entre nous fini par se rapprocher de la fenêtre, afin de voir si la créature était partie. Plus là. Plus aucune trace d'elle... Autre chose avait pris sa place... Des squelettes étaient en train de jouer aux cartes, au même endroit où se tenait au début la femme… Aucun d'entre nous ne savait que penser de ces événements tantôt effrayants tantôt … bizarres et étranges. Leur partie de carte finie, les squelettes se retirèrent dans le château.

Troublés et complétement effarés par la situation, nous nous sommes alors tour à tour réconfortés pour ne pas succomber à la panique ,lorsque soudain, une faible lueur transperça le tissu de la tente. L'aube était enfin là. Inquiète, je me précipitais vers la fenêtre et soulevais le rideau. Nos parents n'étaient toujours pas sortis… On n'avait beau attendre, encore et encore rien ne sortait plus. Ils n'étaient plus là et nous étions désormais livrés à nous-mêmes… Attendre encore et encore jusqu'au réveille. Le cauchemar était à chaque fois sans fin...

- Ah… Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire si ton cauchemar a une signification particulière ou pas… Autrement... Autrement j'espère que ça va mieux ... ?

- Mui, entre autre. Merci de m'avoir écouté Harry.

Mieux ? Humm... On verra ce soir si ce maudit cauchemar sera toujours là ou pas.

- Tu veux dormir ici ?

- Humm, non merci je suis réellement fatigué désolé Harry.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, tu peux toujours venir parler si l'envie ou le besoin t'en prend. Me dit-il tout en me baisant le front.

- Merci beaucoup Harry et bonne nuit.

Pour une fois que je disais vrai, j'étais vraiment épuisée. M'être énervée contre l'attente d'un Drago et d'un Blaise qui ne n'arrivait pas, puis courir et ensuite faire le récit de ce cauchemar… que du sport ! Puis j'avais encore ça… Pff encore une fois la curiosité l'emporta sur la fatigue et hop hop! N'y tenant plus je décachetais la lettre et la lu.

**OOOO**

Hein ? Un présent? Muais, pourquoi pas... Une fois la formule récitée, un écran de fumé apparut à même le sol pour laisser place à … HEIN ? Un gâteau ? Nyé ? C'était une blague? … Non, sérieusement ?

Bon, après tout… Il n'empêche qu'il avait quand même l'air bon ce gâteau … Et un gâteau aux fruits, rien que pour moi !

Étant trop fatiguée pour me torturer l'esprit sur le pourquoi du comment, je fis de ce gâteau mon dessert. Mon ventre enfin rassasié je fis ensuite disparaître les restes d'un coup de baguette. Une ceci fait je m'endormis.

_Pans' ?_

(Oui ?)

_C'est qui ?_

(Je ne sais pas, c'est la personne à qui on écrit…)

_Pourquoi un gâteau ?_

(Je ne sais pas).

Tu as eu un gâteau.

(Non tu crois ? Laisse-moi je veux dormir!)

_Non._

(Et de quel droit te permets-tu de me répondre de la sorte, je te pris ?)

_... Es-tu heureuse d'avoir eu un gâteau sorti d'on ne sait où ?_

(Je ne sais pas vraiment)

_Es-tu heureuse d'être avec Harry ?_

(Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui, pourquoi me poses-tu autant de question tout à coup ?)

_Alors, pourquoi as-tu autant envie de pleurer ? Je sens ta gorge se serrer._

(A oui ?)

_Oui._

(J'ai tout pour être heureuse n'est-ce-pas ?)

_Oui._

(Alors, pourquoi ne le sommes-nous pas ?)

_Pourquoi ?_

(Oui...)

_C'est de ta faute Pan's_

(Tais-toi, je sais.)

_Oui tu sais ? Alors, ravale tes larmes, ne les fait couler sous aucun prétexte. Pans' tu m'entends ? Retient toi tant que tu le peux._

(Pourquoi ?)

_Tu n'en as pas le droit c'est tout._

(J'en ai envie…)

_NON ! NE PLEURE PAS !_

(… Laisse-moi !)

_… _

(Excuse-moi.)

_Tout n'est qu'une façade._

(Tout tout n'as toujours été qu'une façade idiote.)

_Tu n'es qu'un monstre …_

_(Oui…)_

_Ta laideur intérieure est si horrible …_

_(Tu es si laide)_

_Si hideuse._

_(Si monstrueuse.)_

_Si horrible._

_(Si sale.)_

_Je n'ai plus envie de te parler, essaye de passer une bonne nuit pans'..._

(Bonne nuit.)

**OOOO**

7h 30, j'entendis une voix familière me souffler de me lever.

- Harry, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Laisse-moi encore deux minutes...

- Lèves toi pans', ou je te chatouille ?

- Tu comptes venir me lever tous les matins ou quoi ? Lui dis-je dans un soupir.

- Chatouilles ?

- Non c'est bon, lui répondis-je à moitié consciente, pourquoi tu viens me réveiller? C'est encore les vacances et qui plus est, c'est rare que je profite autant de la matinée pour dormir. Tu aurais pu me laisser un tant soit peu me reposer.

- Un bisou ?

- … Même pas en rêve grognais-je. Pousse-toi je dois aller prendre ma douche.

- Ok Ok, mais pans', est-ce-qu'un jour tu enlèveras ces maudits pulls qui te servent de pyjama ?

- Continue de rêver pote ! lui dis-je alors du tac au tac !

- T'abuses... Bon, je dois y aller aussi, je te retrouve ce soir ?

- Oki, bonne journée Harry. Ah au fait, pas de cauchemar cette nuit ! lui dis-je toute contente.

- Heureux pour toi ma pans'. Me chuchota-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu…

Et hop à peine fini ma phrase, qu'il me prit dans ses bras pour un mignon petit baiser.

- Bien fait! Me dit-il tout en me tirant la langue, avant de sortir de nos appartements.

Harry étant parti, je pris une douche. Le corps fin sec et habillé, je sorti la plume et l'encrier pour répondre à l'inconnu/e. Ma lettre terminée, je me rendis dans les dortoirs des Serpentards afin d'aller réveiller mes deux petits serpents préférés.

- Hop hop ! Debout, debout vous deux !

- Hmmmm hummmmmmmm !

- Ca ne sert à rien de me hummmeu humeuuumer Blaise, je ne partirais pas. Allez-vous donc vous lever ? !

- Hummmmmm qui est-ce ? Pansy ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Marmonna Théodor, la tête encore dans les sombres nuages matinaux.

L'ignorant, je tirais alors les couvertures de mes deux meilleurs amis. D'un sursaut de frisson, ils se levèrent avec les yeux me lançant des Avada Kedavra.

- Pansy très chère amie de mon cœur, si dans 3 secondes tu ne m'as pas rendu cette couverte, il t'en coûtera cher, me menaça Drago.

- Pansy ma bonne vipère je te conseille de me rendre MA couverture, ou je ne réponds plus de moi, siffla Blaise.

- Non, levaient-vous ! Allez !

- …

- Allez ! Allez ! Je suis égoïste et vous êtes mes amis donc vous devez faire ce que je dis. Debout !

De une, de deux, de trois secondes ils se regardèrent pour ensuite me sauter dessus sous l'œil désespéré de Nott, afin de me chatouiller encore et encore...

- Hupfmmmm hupffmmm. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA STOPPP!

- Quoi ? Que dit tu donc ? Me taquinas cruellement mes deux amis.

- Humpffm ahh, mais laissez-moi! AHAHhaha!

- Vous êtes grave… M'enfin, faites moins de bruits. Sur ce, moi je retourne dormir, soupira l'autre Serpentard.

Ce n'est qu'après trois minutes de supplices intenses que Blaise et Drago daignèrent me laisser tranquille. Ahhhh que c'était bon de respirer de l'air frai !

- Je descends dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, je vous attends en bas.

- Ok, ok, on te rejoint, me lança Drago.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette scène m'était familière… Enfin peut être pas avec les mêmes personnes. Alalala maudite impression de « déjà vu ».

**OOOO**

La grande salle était remplie, il faut dire que les elfes de Poudlard savaient cuisiner. Ah bah enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

- Tu ne manges pas Pans' ? Me questionna alors Blaise.

- Humm si. Juste un jus de citrouille, lui répondis-je.

- Au fait Pans', ça te dit de faire un tour de balais avec nous après manger ? Me demanda Drago.

- Si ce n'est qu'un tour et pas un match je veux bien.

**OOOO**

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ? J'ai froid maintenant. Il fait froid, j'ai froid, il fait froid, j'ai froid …

- Pans', t'aurais dû mieux t'habiller, tu veux qu'on t'attende le temps que tu ailles te changer ?

- J'ai froid, il fait froid, j'ai froid, il fait froid …

- PANSY PARKINSON !

- Hein quoi ? Pardon, désolé euuuh ?

- Alalala, on te demandait si tu voulais que l'on t'attende pour que tu puisses aller te changer, répéta Blaise.

- AH ! Oui oui oui, leur répondis-je avant de m'élancer en direction de mes appartements.

Une écharpe, une écharpe ! Ah ! La voilà, bon voyons quoi d'autre …

**OOOO**

- Me revoilà ! criais-je.

- Tu … Tu as vraiment besoin de toutes ces couches de vêtements ?

- Tais-toi Blaise ! On n'y va ? Demandais-je, impatiente.

- Ah vos balais ? Prêt ? PARTEZ ! Cria Drago.

Nous nous sommes alors mis à tournoyer autour du château, pour ensuite virevolter sur nos balais au-dessus du lac. Il faisait froid, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. J'avais plein de bons chauds vêtements niak! Puis de toute manière, j'étais tout simplement heureuse d'être en leur compagnie. Le paysage du moment me paraissait sobre, habituel... Le château lui même de toute façon était un endroit habituel, ni chez moi, ni chez autrui. Oui, le château était un endroit de passage où l'on se sentait un peu comme « chez soi ».

Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais tellement vrai.. Ce château était tout simplement devenue ma seconde maison...

Me rappellent soudainement que j'avais quelque chose à faire, je leur fis signe de descendre. Prétextant devoir rendre un livre à Madame pince dans les plus bref délais, je quittais alors mes deux meilleurs amis, pour ensuite me diriger vers la bibliothèque, afin d'y déposer le plus discrètement possible, ma lettre à l'endroit habituel. Le geste accompli, je relevais la tête et…

Tiens n'est-ce pas Wesley là bas ? Lui à la bibliothèque ? Seul ? Étrange...

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Hihi en faite j'avais complétement oublier de vous dire que j'avais enfin fini d'écrire l'histoire =). Ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir écrit fin n'empêche... Je sais que ce chapitre bat de l'aile mais c'était pour réintroduire les deux serpentards x)... Il vous a fait peur le cauchemar? Hihi j'avoue que c'est un peu bizarre :p Bon allé je vous laisse = fiches de révisions. Bonne nuit et portez-vous bien!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Huhu. Vous savez quoi ? Je viens d'apprendre par le bilan orthophonique que j'étais dyslexique phonique et que j'avais une dysorthographie x). Faudrait que j'aille chercher le dico un de ces jours pour voir ce que ça veux dire, m'enfin. A part ça, je m'excuse pour avoir tant tardé à poster. Disons que même si j'ai fin fini d'écrire les 7 derniers maudits ratapluporinecrus de chapitre je mets toujours un temps fou pour corriger et y apporter pas mal de modification et de ce fait essayer d'éviter des phrases mal tournées... Je n'y arrive pas tout le temps, mais bon =) . Et puis aussi parce que suis encore trop timide pour demander :p. Donc voici mesdames et messieurs le chapitre 11, tam tam tam (roulements de tambours) ! Niak Niak ~~

Ps: Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes et les mauvaises phrases bizaroïdes que j'ai pu laisser passer sans faire exprès. Bonne lecture =).

* * *

**Chapitre XI : La dernière lettre de la petite poupée de porcelaine.**

Tiens n'est-ce pas Wesley là-bas ? Lui à la bibliothèque ? Seul ? Étrange…

... ... Nekk... Roh et puis zut! Ma curiosité une fois de plus sortie vainqueur d'un combat contre moi-moi, m'amena à m'avançais vers le rouquin.

- Plop.

- Parkinson, si tu essayais d'être discrète, c'est raté. Ramasse ton livre et laisse-moi tranquille.

- Euhhh … Va te faire pondre un œuf Wesley ? Je fais ce que je veux.

- Humm, à ta place je ne serais pas aussi hautaine. Vois-tu, je sais plus de choses que tu ne le penses…

- Ah oui ? Laisse-moi donc en douter, lui crachais-je à la figure avant de partir.

J'ai été exécrable, je le sais bien, mais voyez-vous, personne n'est parfait. Il m'a piqué, je le pique et c'était tout. Énervée, je pris la direction de mes appartements afin de m'y calmer jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

**OOOO**

Du côté de la bibliothèque, Ron voyant Hermione et Harry arrivés, posa la lettre de Pansy sur la table. Tout en s'installant de part et d'autre du rouquin, les deux amis jetèrent un regard à la missive.

- Elle a enfin répondu, commença la jeune fille.

- Muais… Lui répondit Ron avec nonchalance.

- Waoo quelle spontanéité, dit donc ! S'exclama le survivant.

- Enfin bref, on l'ouvre cette lettre ? S'impatienta Hermione.

« Bonjour à toi mon inconnu,

J'espère que tu te portes bien depuis le dernier échange.

… Tiens justement, en parlant de ça, d'où t'est donc venue cette idée farfelue de gâteau ? Humm agréable surprise que tu m'aies faite, je dois dire. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ce présent… Mais… Mais je me demande néanmoins pourquoi avoir fait un tel geste pour moi… C'est étrange, nous ne nous connaissons pas alors pourquoi ?

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question, puisque je ne prévois pas de continuer cette correspondance…

...Pour en revenir à l'objet de cette lettre, il y a cependant une chose que je voudrai te dire, mais par où commencer…

Bon je me lance. T'écrire sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, tout en étant consciente que cela me soulage, est un fait étrange que je ne peux toujours pas expliquer. Et pour tout avouer, je ne sais même pas quelle est la nature de la relation que nous sommes en train d'entretenir. Oui, pourquoi suis-je donc poussée à t'écrire et pourquoi m'écoutes-tu tel un ami, alors qu'il n'en est rien ? J'écris et tu me lis et ce sans ne jamais rien me demander en retour.

Il n'y a que moi qui parle et cela me va et pourtant...

… Après de longues nuits de réflexions à ce sujet, j'en suis arrivée à plusieurs hypothèses, or seule l'une d'entre elles m'a semblé plausible : je me sers de ton écoute et de ta lecture afin de me sentir mieux. Pour conclure, je me sers donc de toi dans mon intérêt personnel…

Pourquoi donc acceptes-tu de m'écouter ? Je ne comprends pas tes motivations, je ne te comprends pas… Non, vraiment pas...

M'enfin… Je tenais avant tout dans cette lettre à te remercier de m'avoir lu à chaque fois…

Cet écrit sera sans doute le dernier que je t'adresserais… Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer ces échanges, malgré la précieuse écoute que tu me portes et j'en suis désolée. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, la relation qui est en train de s'instaurer entre nous me fait peur… Oui, je sais que tout cela est égoïste et sans excuse, cependant la fuite à presque toujours été ma solution… Peut être qu'un jour cela changera… Enfin, je l'espère.

Beaucoup de questions ont été posées dans ta dernière lettre et c'est dans ce parchemin que j'essaierais aux mieux d'y répondre. Après tout, je dois bien ça à la personne qui lit mes plaintes.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ma maladie et je n'ai jamais eu l'envie d'en connaître d'avantage à son sujet… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'a pas progressé depuis ma naissance. Dans les faits, elle m'a affublé de petites tâches brunes. Oui tu as bien lu, des tâches brunes venaient sans scrupules sillonner mon corps, lorsque j'avais le malheur d'oublier mon application mensuelle de crème. La nature de cette crème ? Je n'en savais trop rien et là non plus je ne suis pas allée chercher plus loin. Je sais toutefois que cette crème est concoctée à mon attention par le médicomage de ma mère afin que je l'y applique sur mon corps au moins une fois par mois.

En parlant de ça… je me souviens... à l'époque je n'étais encore qu'une petite fille… un jour de Mai, alors que mes parents m'avaient emmené jouer dans un parc, elles sont venues s'emparer de mon corps, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte… En vue de leur soudaine apparition, je présume que j'avais malencontreusement oublié de me passer de la crème ce mois de Mai... Conséquences ? Des remarques et des questionnements à mon sujet. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Maintenant que j'y repense, ce jour fut aussi le jour où je pris conscience de ma maladie, car après être enfin rentré chez nous, curieuse du soudain intérêt que me portais les gens du parc, je montais dans ma chambre, afin de me regarder dans le miroir et c'est là que je les vis… Des hideuses tâches brunâtres étaient venues prendre place sur la surface de mon être. L'on aurait dit un bronzage raté, une peau que les flammes auraient dans de douces pulsions de clémences, épargné par endroit… Non seulement mes yeux me considéraient comme une personne moche, mais avec ces choses sur mon corps, c'était encore pire. Cette image de moi que je ne connaissais pas et toutes les remarques que les gens avaient faites à mon égard, restèrent alors gravées dans ma mémoire.

Non, je n'arrivais plus à me voir comme une enfant normale. Non je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce que j'avais et ce que j'étais. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour être la fille de mes parents. Je n'égalais pas leur beauté et je n'avais pas leur charisme et en plus, j'avais ces tâches... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu oublier toutes les critiques que l'on avait faits sur mon physique. Je me souviens que lorsque les personnes du parc me demandaient ce que j'avais sur la peau, je répondais que je m'étais brûlée… Honte ? Je crois que c'était cela… J'avais tout simplement honte…

Et malgré le fait que ces maudites tâches avaient disparu avec l'application de ma crème le mois suivant, mes yeux les voyaient encore…

Pourquoi moi je ne voyais que ça ? Je l'ai dit moi-même plus haut, cela ne se voyait pas lorsque la substance du médicomage faisait effet … Alors, pourquoi continuais-je à voir ces horreurs ? Pourquoi moi et pas les autres ? De toute façon c'était déjà trop tard. Je ne me considérais déjà plus comme normale…

Plusieurs enfants du parc n'ont malheureusement pas oublié ma mésaventure et certains guidés par je ne sais quelles motivations, à chaque fois que je les revoyais, ne cessaient de se moquer et rire de ma condition…

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que ma peur des mots vint s'installer en moi. Ce n'étaient que des mots, des moqueries d'enfants inconscient de l'effet des mots et pourtant…

Tu sais, les mots font mal… En général la plupart des gens tentent de cacher le mal que ces mots leurs font en se persuadant que ce ne sont que des mots, mais moi je sais que tout cela est faux. On n'aura beau les considéré que comme des mots au fond, tout cela nous blesse et nous touche.

En plus de cela, je me suis mise à avoir peur du langage et des regards. Les yeux des gens peuvent parfois montrer des choses bien cruelles. Sans doute est-ce à cause de toutes ces choses que je me suis isolée des grandes et des petites foules.

Pour fuir toutes ces choses qui m'effraient, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis bouchée les oreilles. Est-ce mal ?

Mais voilà, fuir n'était pas assez pour oublier la chose qui ne cessait de grandir en moi…

Ce n'est que lorsque je suis rentré à Poudlard que** ça** a commencé. C'est là que j'ai commencé... Mocheté, Laideron, Stupide, Cruche… Oui, je n'avais pas le physique d'une personne dite normale, je le savais bien, mais imagine ce que ça aurais été si par malheur j'avais oublié de mettre ma fameuse crème… M'auraient-ils traité de monstre ? De toute façon, je m'étais d'ors et déjà identifiée à ces mots et aux autres depuis si longtemps… Alors pour me convaincre moi-même, je fais semblant de ne rien ressentir et pourtant, lui et lui le savant, lui et lui n'ont jamais rien dit. Lui et lui attendaient que je sois prête… Lui et lui attendent toujours...

Puis, j'ai commencé à faire des bêtises. Plus j'entendais ces mots et plus je me détestais. J'étais trop lâche pour leur renvoyer la pareille, alors je prends la lame et je coupe la peau d'une personne que je n'aime pas. Je coupe ces tâches que je suis la seule à entrevoir et à deviner malgré les effets de la crème…

Toujours, toujours sur le même bras, je me venge d'eux sur moi, je me venge de ma lâcheté sur moi, je coupe ces tâches que je hais et je coupe ce corps moche et malade que je méprise. Je me fais du mal pour oublier, oublier cette main qui serre mon cœur à l'en faire mal. Je me tranche, je me coupe et je regarde le sang coulé le long de mon bras. Un peu plus bas que le replie de mon coude, des plaies se forment, le liquide chaud qui coule, remplace les larmes que je n'ai plus le droit de versées. Car je ne pense qu'à moi et à cette douleur, j'en oublie les sentiments des autres vis-à-vis de moi. Car je suis une fille égoïste qui a mal, je me coupe sans penser à rien d'autre.

Je coupe pour contenir ma colère je coupe pour me punir du mal que je fais à mes parents d'être ce que je suis. Je coupe cette chaire qui est la mienne …

Le nombre de cicatrice augmentaient chaque jour. C'était devenu une drogue, celle qui pouvait me faire oublier. Je supprimais la douleur pas la douleur elle-même, quelle connerie… Hélas ça ne me faisait même plus mal… Je ne ressentais plus rien… Je n'étais plus rien… Dans ces moments de folie, je n'étais plus que néant. Je pouvais mourir dans la seconde qui suivait peu m'importait…

Puis ELLE est venue s'incruster dans ma peau … Sur la peau lisse du bras que j'avais épargné ... Cette marque, je la haïssais encore plus que cette maladie. Jamais mon désir de mourir n'a été plus fort qu'à l'instant où IL m'avait apposé sa marque.

Tu sais, j'ai frotté, frotté jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit rouge. J'ai mordu cette peau qui est la mienne je l'ai mordue. Tu sais, je n'avais qu'un seul moyen de me défoulé sans faire de mal à autrui, un seul… Je l'ai prise ELLE et sans hésitation, je la fis glisser sur mon bras formant ainsi un fin trait rouge. Le trait qu'avait laissé dans son sillage ma lame, se remplissait alors du sang chaud de mon être, débordant et dégoulinant sur ma peau comme s'il voulait à tout prix s'échapper de mon corps, le liquide rouge n'arrêta son chemin que lorsque chaque goutte composant son existence rendaient leur dernier souffle sur le froid carrelage de la pièce.

Recommençant encore et encore ce même geste, je faisait couler mes larmes rouges. Jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit dissimulée sous un amas de sang et d'entailles, je continuais. J'aurais tant voulu ne pas recommencer. J'aurais tant voulu oublier cette pulsion de mort qui m'envahissait... La chose est que cette drogue était comme toutes les autres: temporaire.

Mon bras était alors marqué par ma lâcheté, mon dégoût et ma folie…

Pourquoi donc continuais-je de vivre ? Cette souffrance et cette tristesse qui ne cessaient de me broyer les os. Pourquoi devrais-je la subir encore et encore ?

C'est dans ces moments-là que la chose jusqu'alors prostrée au fond de mes entrailles s'affirme alors. Cette pulsion de mort, cette envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute animait chaque cellule de mon corps.

Le voilà mon plus grand secret… Attirée par la mort sans toutefois obtenir le courage d'aller encore plus proche d'elle que je ne le suis déjà, je vis. Tantôt joyeuse, tantôt triste, parfois en colère et quelques fois insensible et impénétrable, je vis. Je m'acharne à vivre, malgré l'envie d'en finir qui me ronge. Le sommeil éternel, le repos enfin mérité… Et pourtant je suis encore là. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Je suis en train de vivre pour ne pas rendre triste, par le manque de ma présence, les gens qui tiennent un tant soit peu à moi… Ah bon ?

Quand pourrais-je vivre pour moi et seulement pour moi ? Quand pourrais-je mourir pour moi et seulement pour moi ?

Tu sais, à Poudlar il y avait trop de gens. Je n'aime pas les gens, je n'aime pas la foule, je n'aime pas sentir leurs yeux sur moi, je n'aime pas le genre humain, car il peut être très cruel envers ses semblables. J'aime l'être humain, car il peut être si tendre avec ceux de son espèce. Je hais L'Homme autant que j'aime.

Il m'arrive parfois de me sentir seule alors que je suis entourée … tout simplement parce que ma bouche ne se délie pas. Je ne dis rien, je n'arrive pas à parler même à lui et lui, juste à toi, car tu ne me connais pas. Car jamais tu ne sauras qui je suis. Tu sais, il m'arrive d'avoir envie de recommencer. D'avoir envie d'en finir. Pourquoi ? Pourtant, il se peut que je sois heureuse. Mais Quelque fois le sentiment d'être un monstre m'envahit… Je ne me sens pas à ma place parmi ces personnes normales. Qu'est donc être normale ? Que suis-je moi ? Je voudrais tant être comme eux… Toutes mes pensées s'emmêlent encore alors que je t'écris...

Pensée à la vie, à la mort à la raison de notre existence, me questionner sur le droit de mon existence et la justification de celle-ci. Il m'arrive de vouloir en finir pourquoi ? Parce que ce sentiment de tristesse me tue à petit feu. J'ai pourtant une famille, des amis. Lui et lui … Mais … je suis égoïste et je me hais, surtout lorsqu'ils me soutiennent autant et que je ne peux même pas dire un mot… Je me hais, je me déteste. Il y a oui des moments où je suis heureuse, mais je déteste la personne qui l'est, je me déteste.

Mes problèmes ? Oui ce sont mes soucis. Je suis consciente que chaque être humain a sont lot de douleur et de souffrance. J'avais juste envie d'être écouté par une personne qui ne me connaissait pas.

Je suis désolée de m'être emportée dans toutes ses révélations et toutes ces répétitions… J'espère que la missive te sera néanmoins compréhensible, malgré le fait que l'ai écrite selon mes pensées du moment, car je sais ô combien elles peuvent être emmêlés et ainsi embrouiller les gens.

Mais tu sais cher inconnu/e Récemment je ne l'ai plus fait. Pourquoi ? Mon esprit est occupé par autre chose et j'ai moins le temps qu'avant de penser à tout cela. Merci de bien avoir voulu me lire, mes adieux je l'espère.

P.p »

- Sans commentaire s'exprima Hermione.

- Sans avis poursuivit Ron.

- Non je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser … avoua Harry.

- On est censé faire quoi après avoir lu ça ? … Sérieusement ? Questionna Ron.

- Mione, Ron, j'ai envie de voler, pour digérer tout ça avant de déjeuner vous venez ?

- Encore ? Mais tu ne fais que ça, s'exaspéra la rouge et or.

- Ca marche pour moi, lui répondit Ron.

- Sans moi, tu sais que je ne suis pas franchement pas douée sur un balai.

- tu en es sûre Mione, la questionna Harry.

- Sûre de moi, sûre de ça, confirma Hermione.

- Bon si tu le dis … Tu es vraiment sûr ? Insista Harry.

- Mais oui je te dis !

- A tout à l'heure peut être Mione.

Hermione partie donc réfléchir seule de son côté, laissant les garçons sur leurs balais. Déjà de deux choses l'une, enfin pour l'expression disons. Elle découvre un papier chiffonné et lit. Intriguée par son contenu, elle décide d'en savoir plus sur l'auteur. Or voilà, elle n'aurait jamais pensée que cette personne se dévoilerait si facilement à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît même pas … Qui plus est, autant de choses de ce genre …

Cette situation lui paraissait de plus en plus improbable. Tout d'abord, est-ce que tout ce que Pansy leur avait raconté sans savoir que c'était eux, était vrai ou pas ? Oui, peut être que tout cela n'était que mensonges. Non, vraiment, elle ne savait plus trop quoi en penser.

De son côté Harry non plus. Même en volant, chose qui le calmait et le rendais serein d'habitude, n'avait pas réussi pas à l'apaiser. Il l'aimait bien sa petite Pansy mais …

Ron quant à lui, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, car il était dans la même situation qu'Hermione.

Hum…Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à en tirer d'eux, en vue de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leurs cerveaux... Et... Bah et donc je vous propose, si vous le voulez bien, de retourner dans la tête de Pansy.

**OOOOO**

Re encore moi ! L'histoire était bien du côté Gryfondor ? Hum je reprends. Moi Pansy Parkinson, Serpentarde au sang pur, malade, blablablablabla … Enfin berf ! Ou plutôt b**r**ef !

Mise en rogne par Wesley, je me rendis dans ma chambre. Mais voilà, une surprise de plus m'attendais … Décidément, j'étais vraiment gâtée en ce moment. Bah oui, que voulais vous ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si à l'instant où j'allais prononcer abracadabra, pour que le joli tableau peint me laisse entrer dans ma salle commune, je vis une petite enveloppe arborant mon prénom sur sa face de papier…

Curieuse comme toujours, je l'ouvris et lu que Drago et Blaise voulaient que je me rende dans la salle commune des Serpentards, pas plus vite que maintenant … Humm Ils n'auraient pas pu me le dire par orale ? Pourquoi une lettre ? M'enfin ! Oubliant Wesley et ses remarques je me mis en route pour retrouver mes amis. Une fois arrivée à destination, je m'avançais vers Mister cobra et Mister anaconda, afin de les questionner sur le bout de papier qu'ils avaient laissé à mon attention.

- Coucou, me voilà !

- Ah bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt non plus ! dit Blaise.

- Hum bon j'attends, c'était quoi ce bout de papier ? Les questionnais-je.

- Hum hum, tiens, dit Drago en me tendant un paquet.

- Quoi ? Mais je vous ai dit que je ne voulais rien, pourquoi …

- Pour le plaisir d'offrir et même si on sait que ça te gène, on s'en fou. Lâcha le petit/grand blond de service à mon égard.

- …

- Bon, si tu ne sais pas comment réagir… Humm, un merci ne serait pas de refus. Enfin je crois,

- … Merci Blaise, dis-je alors en rougissant.

- Et moi, je suis transparent c'est ça ?

- Merci Drago, gros nigaud.

- De rien. Humm, Sinon tu comptes attendre qu'il pleuve des chocogrenouilles pour l'ouvrir ce cadeau ou quoi ? Me demanda le plus égocentrique des deux. Ahaha, je vous laisse devinez lequel, niak !

J'hésitais néanmoins deux petites minutes, puis n'y tenant plus, je me mis à grossièrement arracher le joli petit papier bleuté qui couvrait mon présent et... Ils étaient fous, fous je vous dis.

- … Mer...ci… En...core… avais-je réussi à bégayer après un moment de « souffle coupé ».

- Ça te plaît ? Me questionna Drago.

- Oui beaucoup, m'exclamais-je un peu gênée.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas on dirait. S'enquit Blaise.

- Si si ! C'est juste que … c'est tellement … Depuis le temps que je désirais en obtenir une et là …

N'y tenant plus, je sautais dans leur bras. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il ne m'avait jamais offert. Emplie de joie, je les serrais dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais.

- Oh merci Draco, merci Blaise !

- Mais de rien, me dirent-ils en choeur.

Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient bien pu deviner pour ça… Oh ! Depuis tellement longtemps j'avais désiré me trouver en possession d'une telle merveille... Je ne leur en avais jamais parlé et pourtant …

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Sentez-vous la fin approcher ? Quelle étrange sensation que de voir quelque chose que vous avez créée, petit à petit prendre son indépendance et s'envoler... Je vous confie mon tout premier bébé snif. Sinon à part ça, je vous invite tous à mon mariage avec le Bescherelle et le correcteur automatique houhou!


End file.
